Signs From The Heart
by Km802
Summary: Being a single mother is enough for Elizabeth Thatcher. That is, until fate introduces her to handsome former soldier, Jack Thornton, who comes to her aid. Thing is, Jack isn't looking for a relationship. No, he's fine on his own, working in his family's orchard with his brother and mom is all he needs. Or is it?
1. Chapter 1

The morning sun rose over the more than 60 acres of Thornton Family Orchard. Walking along the rows of apple trees, Jack Thornton breathed in the morning dew. This was home. He and his brother Tom grew up climbing these trees and exploring the seemingly endless rows of the orchard. Tom had been working this land ever since he graduated college with a degree in business and agriculture. Jack on the other hand had different dreams. He joined the United States Army after college, serving valiantly until the day he knew without a doubt, it was time to come home.

7 years ago, Jack was deployed to Afghanistan on his 4th deployment. He was sandy, bruised, and tired after a difficult mission that barely left his unit standing. His most difficult deployment yet. After being checked out and tended to by medical staff, he was ready for a good long nights sleep. Unfortunately, sleep would have to wait. He was called into the main communications tent for an emergency message from home.

Tom and his wife, Megan were expecting their first child. She was a little more than 6 months along. The message stated that Megan had been rushed to the hospital with significant bleeding. The doctors later said she suffered from placental abruption, where the placenta had detached from the uterine wall. It was life threatening for both her and the baby.

After reading the message, Jack rushed to the morale tent to call home. The three rings it took for Jack's mom, Charlotte, to answer seemed to take an eternity. Finally she answered.

"Hello?" Charlotte's voice was weak.

"Mom! It's me. How's Megan? How's the baby?"

"Oh, Jack," Charlotte sobbed. "Megan's gone. The doctors did everything they could, but she's gone."

"No…" Jack felt the whole tent spinning. "What about the baby?"

"His name is Ryan. He's in the NICU. So small, but strong. The doctors said we need to be patient and hope for the best. He's not out of the woods yet."

That was it for Jack. He requested emergency leave for bereavement. Thankfully, it was granted quickly, something that was unheard of in his unit. The journey home took over 24 hours. When his mom picked him up from the airport, they drove straight to the hospital.

A nurse found a room for Jack to change out of his uniform before taking him to the NICU to meet Ryan.

Inside the NICU, Tom sat in a chair next to his son's incubator, his hand resting on the outside. That was as close as he could be to his little boy. Jack approached quietly, placing his hand on Tom's shoulder.

"Jack." Tom stood and hugged his big brother. Letting his tears pour out. "I don't know how to do this, Jack. It wasn't supposed to be like this. I… I don't know what to do. I don't want to do this alone."

"You're not alone. I'm here for you, little bro. Always." Jack resigned from his commission a week later to be another loving set of hands for Ryan and support his brother. It was a decision he never regretted. It was what you did for family.

Ryan was now a 7 year old spit fire. Keeping all of them on their toes and beloved by everyone working at the orchard. The only tell that he'd had a rough entry into this world, other than being without his mom, was the fact that he was deaf. Being born so early though, Tom and the rest of the family were grateful that was the only marker of his traumatic entrance.

Tom never remarried. He was content with his son and having his mom and brother close by. Jack remained single as well. He kept busy with work and family and, for the most part, that was enough for him.

Yes, this was a good life, even if sometimes he felt something was missing.

…..

The green lights on Elizabeth Thatcher's alarm clock were showing 5:30 AM as the obnoxious alarm blared like a siren through the master bedroom in her townhouse home. She hit the off button hard before rolling out of bed with a thud.

Standing up, Elizabeth stretched her arms high over her head, ready to take on the day. It was Tuesday. She liked Tuesdays. As a high school teacher, Mondays could be dreadful depending on how much rest and homework her students managed to get done over the weekend. Fridays were also challenging as the kids tended to be more focused on their weekend plans than her teaching. Regardless, she loved her job.

After a quick shower she grabbed her robe and went downstairs. Taking her favorite mug off the rack, she placed it under the Keurig machine. She looked in the little basket of k-cups next to the machine. Monday's and Friday's were her chai tea mornings. It was her favorite. On a Tuesday though she tended to go for something different. She popped in the dark roasted blend cup and hit brew.

While the aroma filled the air of her small but cozy kitchen, she made two lunches and then pulled out two boxes of cereal, Lucky Charms and Raisin Bran. She left them on the counter along with two bowls and went back up the stairs, stopping in the doorway of the room across the hall from hers.

There tucked warmly under the covers was her 7 year old son, Levi. His out of control dark brown curly hair spread out over the blue solar system pillow case.

She crouched down next to the bed and began rubbing her hand over his back, slowly stirring him from his slumber. When he awoke, she smiled, giving him a wave. He waved back.

Elizabeth's right hand formed a sideways "c" shape and ran from the top of her chest down to her stomach, the American Sign Language sign for "hungry."

Levi nodded and climbed out of bed. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as they walked back downstairs. He tapped Elizabeth on the shoulder. When she was looking at him he signed, _"school today_?"

"Yes," Elizabeth signed as she spoke. She always did both, encouraging him to not only know sign, but read lips. It would serve him well as he got older and had to live out in the world. They were two weeks into the new school year already. "You have a field trip today, remember?"

Levi thought for a moment._ "Apple farm?" _he signed.

"Yes! You will love it!"

"_Okay."_

Levi was Elizabeth's pride and joy, and even though he had crazy curls just like she did as a child, there was no biological connection between them.

When Elizabeth was 24 years old, living in Sarasota Florida, a woman came to the church she was attending talking about the need for good foster families in the area. Being a single woman, Elizabeth paid only some attention at first. Then the woman mentioned the need for respite providers as well. That got her attention. Respite was short term, weekends to a week or so long commitments. It allows foster parents to take a break, which helps prevent burn out. Respite offers birth children of the foster home quality time with their parents. It also gives the foster children a break.

The woman was asking on behalf of the organization for people to consider doing respite foster care. That was something Elizabeth could do. She was living close to her parents but in her own condo and her job as a teacher was steady and predictable. Elizabeth was dating someone at the time but they weren't serious, and truth be told she wasn't sure if it was going anywhere. She wanted it to, at least she thought so.

After the church service, Elizabeth introduced herself to the woman and began the process. She had her first placement within a month.

Three years later, Elizabeth was doing regular respite care for a family with a little toddler who had been born deaf, Levi. He was bright and happy. She always looked forward to his visits. When the time came that Levi needed a forever home, the foster family that had been caring for him felt unable to be that home. Elizabeth felt such a pull towards the little boy, and hated the thought of him possibly floating around the system. Children with disabilities could be hard to place. So after much prayer and long talks with her family and the social worker, Elizabeth adopted Levi. The decision caused a rift between her and her boyfriend that eventually lead to their break up, but even so, it was a decision she still thought of as the best she'd ever made.

Elizabeth's parents were proud of her for the choice, but still they worried Elizabeth was setting herself up for a life alone as a single mother. The thought bothered Elizabeth very little. If she were to marry, the right man wouldn't mind Levi, but would love him just as she did. Now at the age of 32, that man hadn't arrived yet, but that was okay. She could wait. Right now her love for her son was enough.

After they'd finished breakfast, Elizabeth went to her room to get ready for the day, leaving Levi to do the same.

She opened her closet door and began looking for the right outfit for the day. Her eyes glanced down at the few unopened boxes from when they'd moved to a small town outside of Rochester, NY a year ago. She missed her home state and family in Florida, but hoped the move here would be good for them.

The Rochester area was known for having a strong deaf community. It was important to Elizabeth that Levi didn't live his life always feeling like an outsider. Unfortunately, in the last year, with her adjusting to a new job and city, they'd done very little in trying to get to know that community. He was on the waiting list for a good school in the area that was well equipped for children who were deaf or hard of hearing. It was only a matter of time. Until then, he attended a small school in town. It was a good school, just one where he was the only child like him.

As she finished getting dressed in her fitted jeans, blouse and cardigan there was a soft knock on the door. She hurried over to answer it. Levi was there and gestured to his outfit. With two fingers together she circled her face and said, "Very handsome." Levi smiled.

"_School time?"_ he signed.

"Yes. Time to go."

…...

At 8:30, with his travel mug in hand, Jack walked up the wooden stairs to the office inside the orchard's main barn. It was the largest on the property and had recently been renovated. The upstairs office was a beautiful space. Windows facing the inside gave a perfect view of the old rafters and down to the first floor of the barn where the shop and children's sections was.

The children's section was like a little hands-on museum that talked about the history of the orchard and the differences in the kinds of apples that grew there as well some of the other farm elements that could be found on the orchard. There was a soft area with mats and pillows where Jack and Tom's mom would lead story times each week for babies and toddlers as well as a small play area. Most school trips started in the children's area as well. It was their mother's favorite place, as she'd taken a great deal of time and care in creating it.

The upstairs office wall facing the outside world had been redone during the renovation and now had large windows that overlooked the orchard with a breathtaking view of the Lake Ontario. If you had to work in an office sometimes, this was the one to be in.

"Hey, Tom," Jack greeted his brother as he entered the office. "Ryan get to school okay?"

"Yup. He's all set. What's in the cup?" Tom asked as he reclined in his office chair.

"Coffee. Can't start my day without it." Ever since Jack's 4th and final deployment, he didn't sleep well. Visions and sounds from it would sneak up on him when he least expected, making him uneasy.

"You know I make coffee here every morning, right?" He laughed and pointed to the brewing pot over on the counter.

Jack gave a shrug. "I'm picky first thing in the morning."

Tom laughed. "Alright. Looks like we have a busy day today. We've got a school field trip coming in before lunch and there's a number of trees on the east side ready for picking and then of course we need to keep up with the cider orders."

"No problem. The cider donuts downstairs in the store?"

"The first few batches, yes. I'm going to work up front today so I'll keep an eye on that."

"That leaves orchard work for me. Perfect." Jack smiled. He loved working outside, especially now in the early September air. "Who's leading the field trip around today?"

"Mom offered."

"Good. She's great at that stuff." Jack scanned the papers sitting on his desk. "Let's make sure the kids get cider donuts at some point during the tour."

"Sure thing. I'll try to time it so they're nice and warm for them." Jack nodded and returned his attention back to the papers.

The Thornton brothers had their family's orchard running like a well oiled machine. Their father, the late Thomas Thornton, would have been very proud.

…..

Charlotte stood outside the main barn dressed in her work boots and red flannel shirt under her black fleece vest, waiting for the bus of first graders to arrive. Being a former educator, she loved leading field trips. Her long straight dark hair was pulled up in a loose ponytail under her "Thornton Orchards" hat.

She loved this land. Had ever since her late husband Tom brought her there for a late night picnic for the third date. It had been hard at times over the past 10 years without him, but working the land side by side with her sons made her feel close to him again.

The bus pulled in and Charlotte waved. She watched as the kids, a couple chaperones and two teachers stepped off. One teacher stayed close to one adorable, curly haired boy. Watching their interactions, she smiled and approached them.

"I'm Charlotte, what's your name?" She signed as she spoke to the boy. His face lit up.

"_Levi."_

"Welcome Levi!" Giving the boy a wink, she walked up to the front of the group to begin the tour. "Alright children, eyes and ears on me, please. My name is Charlotte, and I'll be showing you around a bit today! First, let's line up and go inside this big barn here. I'll tell you a story about the history of our beloved orchard and some about the many things we do here."

Inside, Levi sat tight with the rest of his classmates as they listened to Charlotte speak. She read them a story about apple picking. He watched as his aid signed along as Charlotte spoke. When that was done, they went for a hayride out to the orchard and each kid got to pick apples to be made into cider.

Levi was loving it. The orchard was like a giant, beautiful playground to him. Something out of a fairytale.

The class road the hayride back to the barn where Charlotte told them all about how they made cider and their famous cider donuts. They watched as the apples they picked were turned into cider and even got to try a taste.

Just as they were getting ready to go back on the hayride to pick some apples to take home, Levi's aid got a call on her cell phone.

"Mrs. Roberts?" the aid, Jen Nelson waved the teacher over. "That was the school. My daughter's sick. I need to go get her. You think you'll be alright?"

"I suppose so." Mrs. Roberts glanced over at Levi. He was busy watching the cider press machine do its work. "Levi is such an easy going child. I don't imagine any issues. Besides, you've taught me a few signs. I'll do my best."

"Great! He is learning to read lips, so just look at him when you speak and hopefully that will help. Just look out for him. He can easily get lost in his own little world."

Jen hurried over to Levi and explained her situation. She told him to be a good boy and pay attention. He nodded and signed to her that he hoped her daughter felt better soon.

"Such a sweet boy," she smiled. "See you soon."

Levi waved. As he looked around the room, he noticed Charlotte starting to speak and hurried over. She talked a bit fast for him to read her lips. He waved at her and she immediately noticed. She repeated her words while signing, saying that the kids were to go back out on the hay wagon with their apple bags and pick some apples to share with their families before getting back on the bus. That made Levi excited. His mom loved apples. He would make sure to pick the very best he could find for her.

As they walked on, one of the boys in his class, Josiah, smiled and said, "Want to pick apples together?" He pointed between the two of them and their bags, making his words clearer.

Levi nodded and was grateful not to feel alone at the moment. Charlotte came over to him, telling him goodbye and that it was nice having him at the orchard that day. He didn't know why, but this woman was really nice and seemed to understand him more than his teacher did. Not that he didn't like his teacher. She was nice, but she would forget sometimes that Levi wasn't like the other kids.

Back out in the fields, the class picked apples for another 20 minutes. Levi and Josiah picked apples together almost the entire time. Just before they were ready to board the hayride for the bus, Josiah told the teacher he needed to use the bathroom. The chaperone took him while Levi climbed out of the tree.

Mrs. Roberts made an announcement for all the kids to get ready to leave, but Levi didn't notice. He walked over to the next row of apple trees and saw a bunch of perfectly shaped apples near the top of one of the trees. He hurried up the tree to try and pick some before it was time to go. Those apples, he thought, would be perfect for his mom.

…..

A little while later back at the high school, the heels of Rosie LaVeaux's fancy shoes clicked loudly down the hallway of the English wing as she rushed towards Elizabeth's classroom. The music and drama teacher had been a long time childhood friend of Elizabeth's as well as the one to encourage the move to New York. She poked her head into the classroom and knocked.

"Ms. Thatcher, may I speak to you for a moment?"

"Excuse me, class. Please continue your round-robin reading to the end of the chapter." She walked over to Rosie. "What is it?"

"Okay, now don't panic…"

"Rosie, nothing good ever comes from the phrase, "don't panic." Besides you look nervous. What's going on?"

"Levi's school just called. They sort of accidentally left him at the orchard after the field trip."

"They what?!" Her voice rose well above its normal octave. Her students all turned to see what was going on. "Class, keep reading. I'll be right out in the hall." She closed the door as she stepped out with Rosie.

"Apparently his aid had to leave on an emergency and the teacher thought she could handle it but they miscounted back on the bus and…"

"None of the other children noticed? What about the parents that went?"

"A couple of the children did, but the teacher just said she'd counted heads and it was fine. The rest thought he went with the aid or something."

"Unbelievable! I need to go get my son."

"I know, I'm here until your sub comes for the rest of the day. You give that school of his an earful for me, will you?"

"Oh, you can count on it!"

Elizabeth made a brief announcement to her students and rushed out the door.

Back at the orchard, Tom slammed the phone back on the receiver at the front desk downstairs.

"Unbelievable," he groaned. He left the register and walked out back to find Jack. Thankfully, he didn't have to look very far. Jack was sitting on the four-wheeler looking over the papers on his clipboard, getting ready to go back out to the east field.

"Jack, we have a problem."

"What is it?"

"That school that was here earlier just called. They left a kid behind."

Jack looked around where he sat. "You're kidding. Where?"

"No idea. But we have to find him and make sure he's okay."

"What's the name?"

"Levi, he's got curly brown hair. But you should know, he won't answer if you call. He's deaf."

"They lost a child who's deaf? What's wrong with them?"

"The teacher said she counted but somehow it still happened."

"I'll drive around. Get a couple of the other guys to look too."

"Got it. His mom's on her way."

"Wouldn't want to mess with her today."

"Tell me about it! If it were my kid, I'd be ticked!"

Jack drove out to where he remembered the class being for apple picking. Turning off the engine he looked around. All he could see were apple trees. If there was a kid out here, something would move. He knew what it was like to have Ryan out here with him. That kid could climb anything.

Walking in a little ways, Jack squatted down in the middle of the section, looking every which way for any signs of movement.

At first, there was nothing. Then just as he was about to get up, there was something. Three rows down, he heard a thud, followed but a couple more. Apples had just fallen from one of the Macintosh trees. Jack rose and went towards the tree in question.

Sure enough as he looked up from the base of the tree, he saw a little boy with a wild mop of curly brown hair up about as high as you could climb.

Jack made sure he was standing where the boy could see him and spoke aloud as he signed.

"Are you Levi?"

"_Yes,"_ the boy signed.

"Your class left."

"_Sorry. I got lost."_

"It's okay. Your mom is coming for you." The boy signed thank you. Jack couldn't help but smile at the adorable boy. "You hungry?"

Levi held up the apple he was munching on and nodded.

"Come with me," Jack told him with a laugh. "You can share my lunch. You like tuna?"

"_My favorite,"_ Levi signed.

"Good."

Jack helped the boy climb down safely.

"_How do you know sign?" Levi asked._

"My nephew."

Levi looked at him confused. Jack wondered if he got the sign wrong, or maybe the boy wasn't familiar with it. He rephrased.

"My brother's son is deaf. He's your age."

"_Oh!"_ Levi showed him the right sign for nephew.

"That's right. Sorry about that." Jack noticed the boy watching his lips too. "Do you read lips?"

"_A little. I practice with my mom."_

"Okay. I'll keep talking while a sign then. That okay?"

Levi gave him a thumbs up.

Jack grabbed the radio off the four-wheeler and told Tom that he found the boy and was bringing him back to the main barn. He waved Levi over as he climbed onto the four-wheeler, sitting Levi in front of him. Gently taking the boys hands, he placed them on something he could hold on to. He gave the boy a thumbs up, Levi nodded and they were off back to the main barn.

Levi had never been on a four-wheeler before. He loved it. He let out a laugh. Jack could feel the boy's laughter against his chest and smiled.

Tom waved as Jack pulled up around the back of the barn.

"You must be Levi?" Like Jack, he signed as he spoke. "I'm glad you're okay."

"_Thank you,"_ Levi signed with a soft smile. "_Sorry I got left."_

"Don't worry about it." Tom ruffled the boys hair.

"I told him I'd share my lunch with him. When his mom comes, we'll be right back here."

"Sounds good. Enjoy your lunch, Levi." Levi waved.

Jack asked Levi to wait out back by a big old tractor while he ran up to grab his lunch. He did as he was told. He climbed up on the tractor's front end using the large front tire and looked around.

The orchard was a busy place. People were everywhere working. Everyone seemed nice though. They waved and smiled at Levi as they walked by. He waved back. This was nice. He didn't like going out much. People stared. He knew a lot of the time people were just curious and not trying to be mean, but for a little boy, it could be hard to tell the difference.

Jack tapped on the tractor as he came near, gaining Levi's attention. He jumped up on the hood, which made a loud noise. Even though Levi couldn't hear it, he felt it and laughed. Jack smiled, the kid had a great laugh.

Opening his lunch, Jack took half the tuna sandwich and handed it to Levi, who signed "_Thank you." _Next he opened a big bag of Sun Chips and placed it between them.

They sat without communicating for the first bit. It worked for both of them. Levi was enjoying feeling like one of the guys with Jack. He missed his uncles and Grandpa back in Florida and hadn't made a ton of friends at school yet. Jack didn't mind the silence either. Years of service and deployments made him more of the strong, silent type. After a bit though, he decided to break the "silence."

"Do you speak?" Jack pointed to his throat. Ryan would speak at home, or at his school some, but rarely out in public. He had some residual hearing with his hearing aids, but not enough to be considered "hearing."

Levi shook his head. _"I think I sound funny."_

"I bet you sound just fine." Jack gave him a playful nudge.

Levi shrugged. _"I can sort of hear it with my hearing aid in. But I don't think I like it. My mom likes when I use my voice."_

"What about your dad?"

"_No dad, one parent." _

"Oh."

"_It's okay. Mom is awesome."_

…..

After a 45 minute drive, Elizabeth flew into the dirt parking lot of Thornton Orchard kicking up a cloud of dust in her wake. She jumped out of the car as soon as it was in park and ran inside the main barn.

"Can I help you?" Tom asked from behind the main desk.

"My son…" she huffed catching her breath. "He was left here by his school."

"Levi! Yes. He's doing just fine, don't worry. He's out back having lunch with my brother. I'll take you to them."

"Thank you…"

"Tom. Tom Thornton."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Elizabeth."

"Nice to meet you too. Even if the circumstances are not so great."

"I still can't believe this happened. How could they forget my son?!"

"I hear ya. I'd be livid if it were my son."

They exited the barn at the side door and began walking down the hill.

"If you don't mind me asking Elizabeth, how has that school been accommodating with Levi and his needs?" Elizabeth appeared taken aback by his question. "I only ask because my son's in the same boat. He's at Eastman now." Eastman was another public school but one with a large deaf population. It was the one Levi was waitlisted on.

"Your son's deaf?"

Tom nodded. "Since birth. He was a preemie. My wife had delivered early, which caused lots of issues. She didn't make it."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Tom nodded. "I wanted to get Levi in Eastman. I've heard wonderful things about it. He's on the waiting list right now. We don't live in this district, so it's tricky."

Tom thought for a moment. "My mom's on the school board for Eastman. I'll ask a few questions and see if there's anything we can do to speed that along for you."

"You'd do that? You don't know me."

"Of course. Just leave me your number or email, okay?"

"I really appreciate it, Tom."

"No problem. It's hard, but they're such a blessing, aren't they?"

"The best kind," Elizabeth smiled, feeling as if she'd just made a new friend. Tom seemed sweet and genuine and he lit up talking about his son. It hurt her heart to know such a nice man had had such a rough go of it in this life.

Elizabeth snapped out of her thoughts as they rounded the back corner of the barn. There Levi was, sitting on a tractor eating lunch with the most handsome man Elizabeth had ever seen.

Levi wasn't the least bit scared or worried. In fact, he sat there signing away to Jack who'd smiled and signed back.

"Oh wow. That's not like him. He's so quiet around strangers."

"Yeah? Maybe it's because Jack's signing to him. He feels like his with his people."

"Maybe. We moved here a year ago. A childhood friend told me this was a great area with children like him. But I haven't met many people yet. Just trying to get our feet under us. I know that sounds pathetic after a year."

"Nah, I understand. Don't worry. Now you've met me, I'll make sure you don't get lost around here." Tom gave her a friendly wink.

"Thanks." Tom was cute, but in Elizabeth's eyes he was not as good looking as his brother. If his brother was half as charming as Tom, she could be in trouble. She took a breath trying to focus her thoughts as they walked over.

Tom picked up a small stone and with perfect aim bounced it off the side of the tractor making both Jack and Levi look up.

"Mom!" Levi used his voice. Jack had been right. It was a really nice sound. Levi quickly hopped off the tractor and ran towards Elizabeth.

Jack moved a little slower. He felt something in his stomach he hadn't felt in a long time as he looked at the woman hugging Levi.

"Oh, my sweet boy!" She hugged him tight, kissing the top of his head before holding him at a distance so she could sign to him. "What happened?"

He shrugged._ "I climbed a tree and everyone left."_

"Ma'am?" Jack walked up. "I'm Jack Thornton. Your son's been keeping me company."

"Jack, hi." She felt flustered to say the least, trying with all her might to think of something other than how physically fit and handsome this man was. Then he smiled, a cute, deep dimpled smile. Oh dear, one could forget their name with a smile like that.

"You have a great boy here." Jack continued to sign as he talked, including Levi in the conversation. That impressed Elizabeth a great deal.

"Thank you. He's my everything. I'm really sorry about this."

"Don't be. It's not your fault. Besides, we had a good time, right?" Levi smiled up at Jack.

"_Jack is cool, Mom." Levi signed. _

Jack was completely taken aback by the woman in front of him. He didn't know what he was expecting, but Elizabeth was beautiful. The real surprise was that Jack hadn't felt like this, ever. Sure he'd had dates, and a girlfriend here or there in college but no one that made his heart skip a beat. Right now, his heart was doing a two-step.

"You know, Levi," Tom knelt down as he signed. "My son is just like you. Same age too. You and your mom should come over sometime to meet him."

"_Please, Mom. That would be fun!"_

"Sounds great." She smiled at her son's enthusiasm. "I'll leave you my number."

Watching Tom and Elizabeth converse made Jack's mind take a step back. He didn't need a woman in his life. He'd been saying that for years. Tom and Ryan on the other hand, that was a different story. Maybe this could work. He just needed to push aside his own attraction for the woman. How hard could that be? As he stood there, it seemed pretty darn hard. He watched as she gracefully moved a loose curl back behind her ear as Levi told her all about his day.

"Well, we should be going. I have the rest of the day off but we should get out of your hair."

"_Jack,"_ Levi signed. _"Can I give Mom a cider donut?"_

"Of course!" Jack grinned as he turned to Elizabeth. "We're famous for them here."

"Can't say no to that, can I?"

"Tom, you want to take them up?"

"Sure."

Jack watched as Tom led them back up the hill towards the front of the barn.

"Knock it off, Jack. She's not for you. No way are you that lucky," he told himself.


	2. Chapter 2

That evening, Levi sat on the couch with a stack of books beside him. It wasn't uncommon for children with hearing disabilities to lag behind in reading. Not Levi. Having a mother who was an educator for his advocate was a huge bonus. Not only was he reading, but he was above target for his age. Elizabeth worked extra hard to learn the best ways to teach her son and to get help from experts in the field.

Putting his Ninja Turtle early reader book in the finished pile, Levi looked up at Elizabeth. She was pacing back and forth in the kitchen, her hand firmly placed on her hip. Levi knew that stance. She was in fight mode.

"No, it's unacceptable!" She raised her voice. "Not knowing where my son is for a moment, it happens, but leaving the orchard without him is completely inexcusable."

Levi waved his hand in the air to get her attention.

Elizabeth covered the receiver. "What, love?" she mouthed slowly.

"Who?" He used his voice and pointed to the phone.

"Your school."

Levi smacked his forehead with his hand. "Sorry," he spoke.

"It's okay, I love you."

"_Love you," _he smiled as he signed then grabbed another book. He glanced up occasionally but Elizabeth spoke so fast as she moved back and forth that he could barely make anything out. He did catch the words "danger" and "never again."

Hanging up the phone, Elizabeth walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, pulling Levi into her embrace. She knew he couldn't hear her but she still whispered, "I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to you." Then she kissed the top of his head.

Sitting up to face his mom, Levi signed, _"Do I go to school tomorrow?"_

"Yes," she told him. "Is that okay?"

He nodded. _"I have library tomorrow."_

"You and your books." She laughed, hugging him close.

A little while later, after Levi had showered and was put to bed, Elizabeth curled up in front of the TV with a glass of white wine and a blanket.

Halfway through an old episode of Sherlock, her phone rang. She didn't recognize the number, but answered it anyway.

"Hello, this is Elizabeth Thatcher."

"Good evening Ms. Thatcher. My name of Charlotte Thornton, of Thornton Orchards. I hope it's not too late."

"Oh no, you're fine. How can I help you?"

"I talked to my sons this evening and they shared with me what happened in regards to your sweet Levi. I just wanted to personally apologize to you."

"Thank you, ma'am, but it wasn't your fault. The school should have been more careful and Levi needs to try to be more aware of what's going on around him."

"I just wish I could have prevented it. I met him today and he is such a delightful little boy."

"That he is, I can't imagine my life without him."

"I'm sure! Thankfully, my sons said Levi seemed to take it all in stride though."

"He did. To him, today was one big adventure. He loved having lunch with Jack."

"I believe Jack enjoyed that time as well," Charlotte chuckled and then an idea began to form. "Tom mentioned you were on the waitlist for a spot at Eastman for Levi? With your permission I'd love to see if I can maybe help speed that along."

"How? Besides, I don't want to be a bother."

"Nonsense! What good is me being in the school board if I can't help?"

"Alright," Elizabeth chuckled at the woman's enthusiasm. "I'll take whatever help I can get. I just want Levi to feel comfortable and safe at school. Right now he's the only child like him and though the staff tries, they don't always know how to help him."

"I understand. We went through the same thing with my grandson. I'll let you go, I just wanted to apologize again. I'll be in touch."

"Thank you, Charlotte. Bye."

Elizabeth hung up the phone and unpaused the TV. She only lasted another 15 minutes before her body began begging her for sleep. Technically it was still early, but she felt like emotionally she'd been through the ringer that day.

Turning off everything, she headed to bed. As her head hit the pillow, she closed her eyes. To her surprise, the first image her brain brought up was of the handsome, tall, dark haired man her son had shared a lunch with that day.

"Wow," she said, shooting up in her bed. "Don't do it, Elizabeth. Don't go there. A guy like that, he's got to be married."

…..

In the next town, Jack sat out on the back deck of his partially finished home. He'd been working on his log cabin for a few years now. It was coming together nicely, but the fact that it was just for him at the moment, made his motivation to finish minimal.

He pulled long hours at the orchard, and did most of his construction on the house at night. It worked out well. Especially on the nights he couldn't sleep. Seven years had passed but his final mission as an Army Ranger still haunted him at times. There were nights Jack would wake up in a cold sweat, screaming as he came out of a nightmare. Sometimes he could tell if one might happen. Like tonight, as he sat on the deck facing the lake, he could still hear the blasts, the cries for help, all as if he were still there.

He needed a distraction, but didn't feel like working on the home. Instead he picked up his phone and started to watch the episode of Sherlock he'd started earlier. He didn't watch a lot of TV, but it was useful when he needed to be pulled out of his mind and into a fictional world.

Ten minutes later, the sound of tires on the dirt drive out front pulled Jack back into the real world. He didn't move. There were only two people that would come unannounced at this time of night. Both would know where to find him.

"Hey, bro." Tom walked up on the deck. "Thought you might be up still."

"It's only 9:30, of course I'm up." Tom took a seat in the chair next to Jack. "How's Ryan?"

"Asleep. Mom's watching him."

When Megan passed, Charlotte moved back into the main house on the orchard to help Tom. It was the same house she had raised her children in. Jack lived there too for a little while when he'd first left the service.

Once Tom got into a good rhythm as a parent, Jack bought a small trailer and moved out to the patch of land he was now building his home on.

Tom looked around at the progress his brother had made. "It's looking good."

"Thanks. I think the kitchen is almost done."

"And the upstairs?"

"Haven't worked on that much. I mean, its framed in and all but it needs taping, paint, trim and floors."

"Oh, is that all?" Tom laughed.

"I'm in no rush."

"What if you meet some beautiful woman and you want to, I don't know, settle down?"

"I'm happy. You, on the other hand…" Jack smiled.

"Don't even go there, man, I'm happy enough with my life. I've got a good job, great son, family. I'm set."

"What about…"

"If you go off about how one day Ryan will need a mother, I'll smack you. You sound like Mom."

"Sorry. Just trying to look out for you."

"I know." Tom sighed. "I loved Meg with my entire heart, Jack. Moving on from that isn't so simple."

"I get it. Well, I get it as much as I can, having never been in your shoes."

"And I hope you never have to be in my shoes. Feeling like you had it all then losing the love of your life… it changes you."

"I'm sorry, Tom. I wish I could change it."

"It is what it is. I just gotta keep moving forward, you know?"

Tom had no idea just how much Jack understood the idea of just keep moving. It had been his montra ever since that last mission.

…..

By the time Friday rolled around, Elizabeth and Levi were more than ready for the weekend. The young boy had grand ideas of playing soccer or riding bikes at Turning Point Park. Unfortunately, the weather had other ideas.

Elizabeth stood at the sliding glass door that overlooked their small, yet private, patio while sipping her coffee. She watched as the rain pelted her outdoor furniture, leaving little puddles on the glass top table and cushioned chairs.

"Levi isn't going to like this," she sighed.

In an effort to make up for the weather, Elizabeth whipped up a batch of belgian waffles, Levi's favorite. As a fun twist, she put blue sprinkles in the dough, knowing it gave them a "funfetti" effect.

Just as the last waffle was coming off the iron, Elizabeth heard Levi coming down the stairs. Being sensitive to vibrations, Levi liked to come down the stairs one step at a time, or rather, one big thud at a time.

Elizabeth just laughed. "Oh, our neighbors must hate us."

"Morning!" Levi said in his unique voice. She loved the sound. Loved that he was comfortable enough in their home to use it. She knew how uncomfortable he was in public, since he couldn't really hear it well himself and people tended to look.

"Morning, love. I made waffles!"

Levi rubbed his hands together with delightful anticipation. Then he noticed the weather. His face and shoulders slumped.

Elizabeth put his plate on the table. When Levi looked up at her she signed_ "sorry._" He nodded with an adorable frown then thanked her for breakfast.

"You eat?" he asked, again using his voice.

"Of course!" She smiled and sat across from him. She knocked on the table to gain his attention and then signed. "I thought maybe we could go out today? Grandma and Grandpa bought us passes to the science museum. Want to go?"

Levi thought for a moment then signed, "_Go see the stars?"_

"Yes!" She exclaimed. "We can see the stars." The science museum had a nice planetarium, which Levi loved. Every time they went he would ask for more glow in the dark stars for his room. Today would be no exception, she was sure.

…..

The sound of an incoming video call awoke Jack from a restless sleep on the couch. He didn't remember falling asleep the night before, but clearly he never made it to bed.

Staggering off the couch, Jack hit "accept" on the incoming call and was greeted with a smile from his adorable, blonde haired nephew.

"Morning Ryan," Jack spoke and signed. "What's up?"

"_Dad's taking me to the science museum today. Come please?" _Ryan's face was pleading.

"Sure, Ryan. I'd love to."

"_Awesome!"_

Without another comment, Ryan shut off the call, making Jack laugh. The boy sure could use a lesson in phone etiquette, but Jack didn't really mind.

Jack was just stepping into the downstairs bath to shower when the video phone went off again. He hurried over and accepted the call. Sure enough, it was Ryan.

"Hi, Ryan. What's up?"

"_Grandma made too much food. Come for breakfast."_ Before Jack could respond, Ryan had ended the call.

Jack laughed all the way down the hall to the shower. He loved that little boy so much. As he stepped into the hot shower, his thoughts trailed from Ryan to Levi, the equally adorable little man Jack had met earlier that week. Jack wasn't sure if it was just that Levi was like his nephew or if there was something more that made Jack feel so connected to the little boy. Either way, he wanted to learn more. Not just more about him, but more about his mother too.

The beautiful woman had occupied more than a few of Jack's thoughts since he'd met her Tuesday afternoon. She looked like a movie star. Not one of those with too much makeup and cosmetic surgery. She was the classy, "girl next door" meets "hollywood lights" kind of woman. Especially when she smiled at Levi. It was clear that the boy was her world.

Soon after she'd come to his mind, Jack would try to shove her out. He was fine. His life was fine. Tom, on the other hand, maybe this could be a blessing for him. Jack wasn't sure why Levi didn't have a father. Had he died? Did he leave them? Either way, Elizabeth wasn't married. Maybe she was the second chance Tom deserved. Seemed perfect. That was, if Jack could stop thinking about her.

…..

From the moment they entered the science museum, Levi was dragging Elizabeth towards the planetarium. The annual passes they'd received from her parents last Christmas had certainly gotten a lot of use.

As they walked up to the entrance of the theater, Levi was signing away about what he remembered about the stars and planets from the last time they had come. The staff member at the door, a young college student smiled as they approached.

"Hello!" the young woman smiled.

"Hi! Would it be possible for us to sit near the front? The lighting is better there which will make it easier for me to interpret for my son."

"Of course! We have another little boy with us today as well that needed interpreting. Come with me."

They followed the woman down to their seats, Levi skipping the whole way. Elizabeth loved to see him so happy.

"Here you are. Let me know if you need anything else."

"Thank you," Elizabeth smiled then signed for Levi to sit.

"Elizabeth?" A male voice next to them said.

"Tom Thornton, hi!"

"Hey! Hi Levi," Tom signed. "Come here, this is my son, Ryan. He's your age, remember?"

Ryan came over and signed "Hi." The two boys began signing at a rapid pace. Levi told Ryan all about his adventure in the apple orchard earlier that week. Then the two began sharing what their favorite parts of the museum were. Ryan invited Levi to explore the rest of the museum with him after.

"_Can we, mom?"_

Elizabeth nodded.

"I see you have a science geek for a son as well?" Tom laughed.

"I do, yes. Especially when it comes to astronomy."

Jack entered the theater from the bottom entrance after stepping out to take a call. Walking back to his seat, he noticed Tom and Ryan weren't alone.

"What do you know?" he smiled at his brother and Elizabeth in the middle of what looked like an amusing conversation.

Suddenly, a pinch of jealousy nipped at Jack's heart.

"Let it go, Jack. She's not for you." He reminded himself as he walked over.

"Hey, Jack! Look who we found." Tom grinned.

"I see." Jack gave a soft smile and wave. "Hi, Elizabeth."

"Hi," Elizabeth nervously moved a loose curl of her hair back behind her ear. She thought Jack looked handsome yesterday in his work clothes. Now here he was dressed in a leather jacket and dark jeans. She could feel her cheeks turning red.

She watched as Jack said hi to Levi. The boy's face lit up seeing his new friend. Elizabeth had heard a lot about Jack throughout the week since Levi's impromptu lunch with the man. It was clear to her both then and now that Levi really liked him.

The lights dimmed just as the show was about to begin. With Levi now taking up what had been Jack's seat, Jack moved to the other side of Elizabeth and sat.

"How was the rest of your week?" Jack whispered as he leaned in. "Levi didn't get lost again, did he?"

"No, thank goodness." Elizabeth laughed. "I can't thank you enough for being so kind to him. You made what could have been a really traumatic experience a wonderful memory for him."

"Of course! And he's welcome at the orchard at any time. You both are."

"Thanks."

When the presentation started, Tom moved from his seat to be in front of both boys. Kneeling down, he began to sign along with the narrator's words.

The narration was fast, but Tom did his best to keep up so the boys could understand what was going on around them. Both Levi and Ryan had come before with their respective classes. When that happened, the schools had arranged for an interpreter.

Elizabeth enjoyed getting a chance to sit back and enjoy the show. As a single mom, when they'd go somewhere where Levi needed an interpreter, that was her job. All the time, 27/7. Not today though.

Tom shook his right hand, his hand was getting tired. Seeing the action, Jack left his seat and took Tom's spot, stepping right in where he'd left off. Jack was a little less polished than Tom, but still did a great job.

When the lights came back on, Ryan jumped from his seat and waved at Tom to get his attention then signed, _"Can Levi and his mom see the museum with us?" _

"_Ask them," _Tom signed with a grin.

"_Please?" _he signed to Elizabeth.

"We'd love to," she answered with her voice and hands.

The boys high-fived and hurried off out of the theater.

"I'll follow them," Jack volunteered, leaving Tom alone with Elizabeth. He turned back for a second halfway up the aisle. Elizabeth was laughing with a beautiful smile while Tom seemed to be doing one of his impressions of someone. Jack felt his heart twinge again with a bout of jealousy. A feeling he'd never had before, until today.

It had been some time since Jack was in a relationship. He'd preferred to be unattached while in the Army. His unit was commonly put into situations where Jack was surprised they even made it out alive. He needed to be focused on the mission and his men. Not how his girl back home would take the news of his injury or worse.

Since moving back to NY, his focus had been the orchard and his family. That was enough. Besides, if he ever were to be in a relationship, he'd have to expose the scars he'd buried deep down since leaving the Army. He had no interest in doing that to anyone. It was too much to put on anyone else. No, whatever was causing that fleeting moment of jealousy could just bug off. He didn't need anyone. Tom, on the other hand, knew what it was like to have a partner, to love and be loved. Jack knew he missed that. Now, here was Elizabeth, she knew what it was like to be a single parent. That meant they had at least that in common.

Jack looked over his shoulder one more time at them. It didn't last long. Next thing he knew he had two little boys pulling him forward. Ryan had read in the brochure that there was an exhibit where you could learn how to make slime. Jack knew with his nephew's obsession with Ninja Turtles, that exhibit was a must-see.

Twenty minutes later, both boys each had a bag of green slime to take home with them, much to their parents shagrin.

While sitting at a craft cart where the kids could make super hero masks, Tom's cell went off in his back pocket.

"Shoot, gotta take this. Jack, you got Ry?"

"Yup. I got eyes on him."

"Be right back." Tom smiled at Elizabeth before heading to a quieter spot to take the call.

Elizabeth helped the boys with their masks. She took the Batman mask Levi had made and adjusted it to fit around his mop of curls.

"So handsome," she smiled at him.

Levi grabbed the second mask he'd been working on. _"For Jack," _he signed.

"Oh." Elizabeth called Jack over. "Levi has something for you."

"What is it, bud?"

Levi proudly presented Jack with a mask made to look similar to Superman.

"Thanks, Levi!" Jack adjusted it to fit around his head, then wearing the mask, he hugged Levi.

Once Ryan had his mask on, Elizabeth asked, "Jack, can I take a picture of you three?"

"Sure." They each gave Elizabeth big smiles while standing in their best superhero stances. Elizabeth giggled, that one was frame worthy for sure.

While the boys went back to making masks, Jack came to stand by Elizabeth. Levi was working on a Wonderman-like one for Elizabeth while Ryan made a Spiderman one for his dad.

"You're great with them," Elizabeth complimented. "Ryan and Tom are lucky to have you around."

"Nah, I'm the lucky one."

"Hey, how are they doing?" Tom said as he walked back over.

"Good. Busy making masks."

"Good." He let out an exasperated sigh then turning to Jack he said, "You're not going to believe that call."

"What was it?"

"You know that meeting I have on the books for next week with our distributor? Well, he got the date wrong and he's here now."

"You're kidding me? He's at the orchard?"

"Yup. Mom's keeping him busy till I get there. Unbelievable. I swear, starting Monday I'm looking for a new distribution rep."

"We've worked with these guys for years."

"I know but now with the new ownership they've just gotten sloppy." Tom glanced over at his son. He looked so happy. "Ryan's not going like this but we gotta get going."

"Why don't I take the meeting?" Jack offered. "Then you guys can stay."

"I appreciate that bro, but I've been working with this guy for a while. This is my side of the business remember?"

"You're right. Spreadsheets and data is your comfort zone, not mine." Jack sighed.

"He can stay with me," Elizabeth offered. "He and Levi have hit it off so well, it wouldn't be a problem at all."

"You sure?" Tom asked.

"Of course. This way you can both go to the meeting, if that helps."

"Jack would probably love not to be at the meeting." Tom laughed. "I'll leave Ryan's booster seat at the front desk if you don't mind bringing Jack and Ryan home after. We only brought one car."

"Not a problem. Go, I can watch all three boys."

"Hey now!" Jack nudged her, making her laugh.

Tom smiled, sensing a spark between his brother and Elizabeth. "Well, I see they're all in good hands. I'll see you later. Thanks, Lizzie."

Saying goodbye, Ryan gave his dad a big hug and turned back to his mask.

Jack turned and smiled at Elizabeth, who smiled back. Today hadn't turned out how either of them thought, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing, was it?

After grabbing a quick lunch, Jack and Elizabeth took the kids to the museum's Adventure Zone. A giant indoor playground with rope ladders, tunnels and all sorts of things to climb and slide down.

While the kids played, Jack and Elizabeth sat on a bench which had a perfect vantage point for them to easily keep an eye on their hyperactive boys. So far, most of their conversation had been around the boys and the different things they saw as they made their way through the different exhibits.

Elizabeth was finding it hard not to be attracted to Jack. He was handsome, of course, but the way he was with both Ryan and Levi showed a compassionate and loving side. When it came to her, he was kind and respectful, but seemed to keep himself guarded.

What she didn't know was Jack was trying his hardest not to feel attached to her at all. If Elizabeth was one day his sister-in-law, it wouldn't be good to be harboring romantic feelings for her. Right now, that was a huge challenge. There was just something about this woman and her son that captivated Jack deep in his soul.

"Tom seems like a great dad," Elizabeth spoke, starting up a conversation next to Jack on the bench.

"He is. I'm very proud of him."

"What happened? To Ryan's mother, I mean. I know she died in childbirth but that's all. Though, I guess it's none of my business."

"No, it's alright. I can tell you." Jack watched as Ryan went higher and higher in the climbing structure. "Her name was Megan. Tom's high school sweetheart. She went into labor at six months. She had this issue where the placenta detached and she began to bleed a lot. They barely got Ryan out in time."

"Oh no! That's terrible."

"It was. She had a complicated pregnancy from the start. After Ryan was born, he was so small. He was in an incubator but I swear he was no bigger than my hand."

"That must have been so scary."

Jack nodded. "I was away at the time."

"Where were you?"

"Afghanistan with the Army Rangers. I'd just gotten back to the base from a mission when I got the call that she was gone. I got home as fast as I could and never looked back."

"That's honorable, Jack. Very. To stop your life for your family. "

"The real hero is Tom. He took on the role of a Dad and gave that boy all the love in the world. My mom and I have helped, sure, but still. I hope he can find someone again someday."

Elizabeth nodded as she watched the boys. They'd come out of the play structure and moved on to play with the Keva blocks at a nearby table. She loved to watch them carry on, being good friends so fast. This is what she'd wanted for Levi. This is why they moved from Florida and away from her family.

As she watched Ryan laugh when his tower came crashing down, her heart went out to the Thorntons. So much heartbreak surrounded that handsome little boy's birth.

"Do you mind if I ask about your husband?" Jack asked.

"Oh, well… I've never had a husband."

"Oh, sorry." Jack felt as if he'd just stuck his foot in his mouth. "No judgment here by the way."

"Wait, no." Elizabeth laughed. "It's nothing scandalous. I adopted Levi when he was just a tiny toddler. Levi's birth mom was so young when she had him, and not in a good place in her life. When she gave birth prematurely and there were all sorts of health complications with him, she got scared and left him there in the NICU. Levi landed in foster care soon after that."

"So you were a foster parent?"

She nodded. "Well, I was supposed to just be a respite person. You know, a safe place for kids to come on the weekends so their foster family could have a breather. I did that for Levi's foster family for a while but then when Levi needed a forever home and they couldn't take him, I couldn't say no."

"Wow, you did that all by yourself?"

"I did. I had a boyfriend for a while, but he didn't show much interest in Levi. I thought maybe that would change, but it never did. I think he thought my being involved with children like this was just a phase. When I made the decision to adopt we went our separate ways."

"That's too bad."

"No it's not," she laughed. "It was long overdue by then. What about you?"

"Me? Not much to tell. My last relationship was… well, it was a long time ago."

Elizabeth looked into his eyes as he watched the kids. The wall was still there, guarding something in his heart, but she sensed he would let her in some.

"You ever get lonely?"

Jack looked back at her. "Sometimes, I do."

"Me too."


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was going down as Elizabeth pulled into the driveway of a beautiful rustic home right on the edge of the hill. Sitting in the backseat of her hatchback were two sleeping boys. They'd run themselves ragged on their day out.

"Oh my goodness!" Elizabeth gushed as she and Jack stepped out of the car. "You grew up here?"

"Yup. See that field to the right? There's a path through there that leads to the orchard."

"Really? Do you walk it?"

"You could. Back in the old days, my great-grandfather, who built this place, used to get there by horse."

"That sounds so neat!"

"Yeah! We have pictures. You should ask Tom about them. They're in the house."

"I just might. How do you get back and forth now?"

"Typically you'd take a four-wheeler now. Depending on the time of year you can take a truck. If the ground is too soft and muddy you can forget about the truck though. It will get stuck." Jack laughed at a memory. "When Tom and I were teens, I had a red Jeep. I loved that thing. Dad said the ground was too soft but I didn't believe him so we drove the Jeep through the path."

"What happened?" She bit her lip in anticipation of his answer.

Jack couldn't help but notice how adorable she looked right there. Especially with the sunset shining in red and yellow hues across her hair and face.

"Well, Dad was right. It was way too soft and I sort of flipped the Jeep."

"What! Were you okay?"

"Mostly. Tom twisted his ankle climbing out of the overturned Jeep. It was right before a big lacrosse game. Not sure he forgave me," Jack said with a grin.

"You're right," Tom laughed from the porch and came down towards the car. "I missed three games for that!"

Tom paused at the door and looked in on his sleeping boy. "How was he? Did he behave himself?"

"Very. Ryan was great too."

Jack laughed. "Funny, Thatcher."

"Well I try."

Tom couldn't help but grin at the chemistry flowing between his brother and Elizabeth. He'd been hoping Jack would meet someone and loosen up a bit. He deserved to be happy.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Tom asked Elizabeth. "Mom made spaghetti and meatballs, and lots of it."

"I don't want to intrude."

"You wouldn't be. Mom would like to meet you anyway and talk about Eastman. Apparently she's gonna meet with the principal Monday."

"That's so nice of her to do that."

"Mom is all about serving others. And I think with Levi being deaf as well, she feels a connection to him already. So, do you want to stay?"

She looked back and forth between the brothers. "Sure."

Jack and Tom both lifted a sleeping boy out of the car and brought them in the house.

"I told Elizabeth that you could show her the pictures of Great Grandad," Jack told Tom as they laid the boys on the couch.

"Sure. Or you could show her."

"That's alright. I'm gonna see if Ma needs help in the kitchen."

Tom shook his head at his brother as he left the room. It was as if Jack was trying to push him and Elizabeth together. He hadn't been kidding when he told Jack that he wasn't looking for anyone just now. Megan still had his heart.

Elizabeth set the table according to Charlotte's directions and then the grownups decided to let the boys sleep while they ate.

"I love the painting by the door," Elizabeth told Charlotte. It was a watercolor of the orchard. Very detailed and yet abstract too.

"Thank you," Charlotte beamed. "Jack painted it."

"You paint?" she asked him.

He shrugged. "It was just a hobby. I haven't done it much since I came back home."

"From the army?"

"Yeah. Been busy I guess."

"Maybe it would help you sleep, Jack," Tom suggested. "Relax you, get your mind off things."

"Tom, let's not do this."

"I'm not doing anything. Just a suggestion."

"My home will never get done if I fill my evenings painting."

"You're building a house?" Elizabeth asked as she put half a meatball in her mouth.

"Yeah, it's a log cabin style home. Been working on it for awhile now."

"Is it here near the orchard?"

"It is. You know that path I was showing you? From here, if you make a left at the fork, head down the hill and there's my property."

"Oh okay. Not too far away at all," she smiled.

"Nope." Jack felt himself grin back. He couldn't help it, she was just so adorable when she smiled. Jack cleared his throat and tried to turn the discussion back to Tom. "Did you know Tom has a degree in business and agriculture?"

Elizabeth looked at Jack funny over his sudden topic shift and then turned her head towards Tom. "Did you always want to run the orchard then?"

"For the most part. I admired how my parents ran the business, so when Dad passed, it made sense for me to move into his spot."

The boys woke up and wandered into the room, both making the sign for hungry.

Charlotte told them to have a seat and she'd get them plates.

After dinner was finished Jack offered to assist Charlotte with the dishes, leaving Tom and Elizabeth with the boys who were building a huge Lego structure on the coffee table in the living room.

"Jack told me a little about your wife. I'm so sorry."

"Me too." Tom gave a mournful grin. "She would have been a great mom. I just know it."

They both sat and watched the boys play. Ryan tapped on the table to get Levi's attention. He'd built something he wanted to show off. Whatever it was, both boys thought it was hilarious and let out a loud laugh.

"I love it when he does that," Elizabeth smiled.

"Yeah, me too, with Ry," Tom grinned. "So what about you, Lizzie. What's your story?"

Elizabeth explained everything to Tom just as she had to Jack earlier that day. Tom nodded slowly, taking it all in.

"I never would have guessed," Tom said. "I mean, he really looks like you."

"My parents think the same thing, but nope, no shared DNA. Doesn't matter. I love him with all that I am. In every way that matters, he is my son."

"That's awesome. You're awesome."

Back in the kitchen, Jack looked over his shoulder at them sitting on the couch.

"You like her?" Charlotte asked with a smirk.

"What? I mean, sure. She seems nice. I think she and Tom could be something."

"Her and Tom?" Jack nodded. "Jack, he's not looking. Frankly, I'm not sure he's ready."

"It's been almost 7 years, Mom."

"Grief doesn't end just because you reach a certain time, son. When Tom is ready, he will know. It may take the right woman coming along but when it does, he'll know. Then he'll tell us and we can be happy for him."

"Sometimes people need a nudge."

"Like you?"

Jack stopped washing the plate in his hands and looked at his mom. "This isn't about me."

"It's not?" She placed the dish she was drying on the rack and faced her son. "You've been home almost 7 years and not once have you talked about your time on your last deployment."

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Nor have you gone out on a single date in all that time."

"I haven't met anyone, okay?" He handed her the dish and kissed her cheek. "I'm gonna go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"You gonna come to church?"

Jack smiled. His mom tried every week to get him to go to church. Not once since he'd be back had he taken her up on the offer.

"I'll see. Love you."

"Love you too, son."

Walking out into the living room, Jack saw Elizabeth throw her head back and laugh. Tom had apparently said something funny again. Her laugh was beautiful, it made his heart skip a beat everytime. Tom seemed to be good about bringing that melodic noise out of her. That was a good sign, he guessed.

"Hey, man!" Tom greeted him. "Have a seat."

"Nah, I should go."

"Do you have to?" Elizabeth asked. The redness in her face showed she hadn't meant for the words to come out of her mouth. Again, Jack felt his chest tighten. He needed to get out and away from her.

"Yeah. I think I should."

He knelt down and said goodnight to Ryan and Levi and then with a wave to Tom and Elizabeth he went out to his truck.

….

Monday morning rolled around and Jack was at the office early. Despite his best efforts, he couldn't get Elizabeth out of his mind. The day they'd spent at the museum was the first time in a long time Jack remembered feeling completely at peace.

The faster he could get Tom and Elizabeth together, the easier his life would be.

"Hey." Tom entered the office and hung his jacket up on the hooks by the door. "Where have you been?"

"Me? Nowhere. Just working on the house."

"We missed you Sunday. I figured if you didn't come to church you'd at least make it to dinner."

"Sorry."

"That's okay. You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay." Tom went over and poured himself a cup of coffee. Leaning against the counter he said, "Lizzie and Levi came to church Sunday."

"Did they?"

"Yeah. I guess she'd been wanting to go for a while now. The first couple she tried weren't a good fit. I told her how ours has a large number of people who are deaf so she gave it a shot. I think she'll come again too."

"That's good. You two hitting it off well then?"

Tom narrowed his gaze. "She's just a friend, Jack. A friend who's son is quickly becoming my son's best friend. Which is awesome for both boys. Ryan's already asking for Levi to come for a sleepover."

"That's great! Ryan is pretty shy."

"I know it. Not with Levi though. Those two hit it right off."

"You sure you two aren't following suit there?" Jack asked.

"Unbelievable." Tom groaned. "Don't think for a minute that I didn't see you the way you looked at her."

"How'd I look at her?"

"Like you'd kill me if I ever got too close."

"What? No. She's sweet and a friend, you know?" What he really meant was mesmerizing, out of a dream gorgeous with a smile and laugh that was now permanently embedded in his brain. Suddenly he was lost in a daydream starring Elizabeth.

"Earth to Jack?" Jack snapped his head around from the window to face his brother. "Dude, where'd you go?"

"Nowhere. Just thinking about the day. Let's get to it. Just think about what I said, okay?"

"Sure," Tom grinned. "Just one more thing. You're telling me that if I asked Lizzie out, you'd be cool with it?"

"Yeah." Jack could barely get the words out. "You deserve to be happy, Tom."

"So do you."

"Come on," Jack rose from his chair and grabbed his clipboard. "Let's get this day going."

….

By lunch time that morning, Elizabeth was ready for the weekend. Too bad it was still only Monday. Levi had been up with nightmares the night before, the cause was unknown. Hopefully tonight would be better.

During her lunch, Elizabeth sat at her desk reading through the essays her 11th grade english class had just handed in that morning.

"Today is certainly a Monday!" Rosie LaVeaux said dramatically as she walked into the classroom, swinging her pink flowered lunch bag with her arm. "So far, two students forgot their instruments, 3 forgot their music and my 1st chair french horn dented the bell of his horn!"

"How'd he manage that?"

"We went out to the football field to practice marching for the parade next week and he sort of… ran into the bass drummer. It looked like a train wreck."

"Fun," Elizabeth laughed. "How was your date this weekend? Weren't you going out to see some new guy?"

"Yes. It was a nightmare, but ended brilliantly."

"Okay, that's going to need a bit more of an explanation."

"And I'll gladly give you one!" Rosie took out her hummus and veggie sandwich from her lunch and took a bite. "So I went to that fancy Italian restaurant, Russo's, to meet Kevin. I waited and I waited but he didn't show."

"You're kidding? He had been pursuing you for months!"

"Yes, he had!" she huffed. "So there I am, alone in a romantic Italian restaurant. Never have I felt so humiliated. But, just as I was about to leave and give up on men altogether, he entered."

"Kevin?"

"Gosh no! Leland Coulter."

"Who's Leland Coulter?"

"The man I never knew was in my dreams till now." Rosie looked like a starry eyed little girl as she spoke. "So handsome! And the owner and chef of Russo's. Apparently the place is named after his grandparents on his mother's side.

"He heard the waitstaff talking about how a woman had just been stood up and had one of them point her out," she pointed to herself.

"What did he do next?" Elizabeth felt as if she was sitting on the edge of her seat.

"He waltzes over and sits down. Tells me he's the owner and he just heard from his waitstaff that "some jerk" stood up the most beautiful woman in his restaurant."

"Did he really say that?" Elizabeth laughed.

"Yes! Then he said he was done for the night, and asked to take me out for dinner! He was so charismatic I said yes!"

"But you didn't know him! What if he was a serial killer?"

"Trust me! He wasn't, but just in case I drove my own car and we went to that BBQ joint in the city."

"The Dinosaur BBQ?"

"Yeah! I've never dressed so nice for BBQ in my life!"

"So… think you'll see him again?"

"We're going out on Friday!" Rosie was so giddy. "Now tell me about your weekend."

"It was good." Elizabeth nervously played with her hair. "Remember me telling you about the brothers I met at the apple orchard picking up Levi?"

"The Thornton brothers?"

"Yes. Well, we ran into them at the museum this weekend and we spent some time together."

"Which brother?" Rosie said bouncing.

"Both."

"Both! Look at you! Little miss 'I've got two men fighting for my attention!' And from what I hear the Thornton brothers are pretty gorgeous!"

"Whoa now, don't get ahead of me there. I never said they were fighting for my attention. Tom has a deaf son Levi's age and Jack… well Levi really seems to like Jack. He's the one that found Levi the day he got lost."

"So who's hotter?"

"Excuse me?"

"I haven't seen them yet, but the women in my book club all have their opinions."

"Your book club? Or your wine club?" Elizabeth teased.

"I still want an answer."

"You're relentless."

"Tis true, now stop stalling and answer."

"Fine." Elizabeth leaned back in her chair and thought. "Honestly, Jack is… sort of… mind-blowingly handsome."

Rosie squealed loudly.

"Don't go there. I can't figure him out. One moment he seems totally interested and the next, it's like he's trying to hook me up with Tom."

"And you think what of Tom?"

"He's sweet, adorable even. A really great dad to Ryan and I think he could be a good friend."

"But he doesn't get you all in a tizzy with just one glance?"

"No," she laughed. "Jack on the other hand…" Elizabeth sighed. "Why are we talking about this?"

"Because, my dear, it's been far too long since you and I have hard a real girly talk. You want my opinion?"

"Not particularly but I know you'll do it anyway."

"Very true," Rosie giggled. "I say go for it with the Thornton brothers. Don't rule out Tom. I hear Jack hasn't dated in years. No one knows why. Tom hasn't dated either since his wife died."

'I know. He loved her a great deal."

"Maybe he needs a beautiful Thatcher woman to help him open his heart up again."

That afternoon, Tom was sitting in the office when Charlotte came in with Ryan. She'd had her meeting at his school and offered to bring him home.

"Hi, Ryan," Tom said while signing as usual. "Good day?"

"_It was okay. Can I have a snack and go play basketball?"_

"Sure. Yogurt is in the fridge."

"_Thank you!"_

"How'd your meeting at Eastman go, Mom?"

"Great! I talked with the principal, Mrs. Sullivan and told her all about Levi and the incident here at the orchard. She's willing to enroll Levi starting next month!"

"That's fantastic! Have you told Lizzie?"

"Not yet. I'll call her later. I'll even invite her over for dinner so we can talk all about the transition." Charlotte poured herself a cup of coffee. Tom usually made another pot, decaf, in the afternoon. "You know, I think Lizzie would be perfect for Jack."

"You know how Jack feels about being setup, Mom, but I agree. She's great. I don't think he'll do anything about it, though."

"I'm afraid of that. He's so stubborn and I don't know why. Maybe he just needs a good strong shove forward, you know what I mean?"

"Oh I know exactly what you mean." As Tom turned back to his computer, an idea began to form.

That night after dinner and while Ryan was asleep, Tom drove over to Jack's to help him a little with the house. As usual, his truck made a ton of racket down the dirt road.

"Get a new truck," Jack sassed from the upstairs open window.

"Never. I love this thing."

"It's an eyesore."

"It's a classic!" Tom laughed. "You want help tonight or what?"

"Sure. Come on up. I'm putting up drywall and taping tonight."

"On second thought…." Tom teased.

"Get up here!" Jack laughed.

They worked in companionable silence for a good hour. They were like a well-oiled machine. They'd always worked well together. That's why their father had wanted them to work together to run the ranch one day. He got his wish, but not they way he expected, they were sure.

"That's great about Levi, huh?" Tom asked as he secured another piece of drywall in one of the upstairs rooms. "I think Eastman will be a perfect fit."

"Yeah. Mom said he'll even be in Ryan's class? That will help with the transition I'm sure."

"I know it. It will be good for them both. Ry can't wait till Friday. Mom invited them over for dinner and Ry wanted a sleepover."

Jack smiled. "I like Levi."

"And Lizzie? What do you think of her?"

After drilling in place a sheet of drywall, Jack placed the drill down and leaned against the wall. "I think… she's nice, and a great mom."

"And…"

"And I think she'll make a great friend. I've told you that. Why are you asking so many questions?"

"Just piecing stuff together," Tom grinned.

"I still, I think she's great for you."

Later, as their night was coming to a close, Tom could see there was no getting through to Jack, so he decided to up the stakes. "Maybe you're right. Never know unless I try?"

"Right. Wait, what?" Jack's head snapped around.

"I'll ask her out. That's what you want me to do, isnt it?"

"Right, yes." Jack's speech was soft, and drawn out. "If… you want to, that is.."

"Sure." Tom smiled. "See you later, bro."

"See ya, Tom."

As Tom climbed into his truck, he hoped his little stunt was lighting a fire in his big brother's heart.

Just before closing the door, he added, "Oh and, Jack, I'll give you till tomorrow to change your mind.

Under his breath Jack mumbled, "I can't."

….

_The mission was simple. Go in, capture or kill all enemies in the vicinity. These weren't just your average bad guys. These men had been terrorizing local villages. They had a long list of wounded and casualties of American soldiers on their heads not to mention hundreds of civilians. It was time to put a stop to this before they had any more power and influence in the area._

"_Phillips, Miller, Greer too, around on the Southside. Jameson, Morgan you're with me. Luther go with Martin and get the highground. Get ready if we need snipers. We'll go in on your cue. Now move!"_

_From the roof of the next building, Jack's men watched. _

"_I got eyes on them now," Miller said over the radio. "Looks like the leader, his second in command and 5 officers."_

"_That's the whole top ring," commented Jack. "Alright. This is it. Go big or go home!"_

_They kicked in the door moved into the room. Flashes of light and gunfire surrounded them then…_

Jack shot up from his position on the couch. "Greer! Jameson!"

With a racing heart, Jack walked outside, letting the cool fall air hit him.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like that," he breathed deep and looked up to the heavens. "I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry."


	4. Chapter 4

Tuesday evening, Jack stood in the middle of the snack aisle of Wegman's, staring at the wide variety of potato chips. Coming to the grocery store hungry was a bad idea. At the moment half of the contents of his cart were items not on his list. He grabbed two bags of Cape Cod chips. One in sour cream and chive flavor and another in sea salt and headed towards the meat section along the back wall.

While he looked over the ground beef, he felt someone wrap their little arms around his waist. Turning around, he smiled.

"_Hi Jack,"_ Levi signed.

"Hi! What are you doing here?"

"_Ice cream!"_

"And other things," Elizabeth said with a laugh. "How you doing Jack?"

It took Jack a moment to answer. Elizabeth looked gorgeous in tight jeans and a flowing cream tunic top. Her hair cascading freely over her shoulders.

"Ah, good. Yeah. Just doing some shopping."

Elizabeth peered into his cart. "Shopping hungry I see?"

"Yeah, I know better too."

Levi, tugged on Elizabeth's hand, _"I go find ice cream?"_

"Yes, pick something yummy."

"_I will!" _With that, the little boy hurried down the next aisle. Elizabeth turned her stance so she could still have eyes on him and continued her conversation with Jack.

"You know, you're one of his favorite people right now."

"Oh yeah? Why do you think that is?"

Bashfully, she smiled as she stared at her cart. "Many reasons, I'm sure."

The look on her face caused Jack's heart to pound in his chest. Could she be interested in him? Time to deflect.

"So, I saw Tom last night. Sounds like he thinks a lot of you."

"Oh, well the feeling is mutual. It's wonderful the father he's become despite all the hardships. I'm sure part of that is due to you and your mom's support through it all."

"We did what we could, but he's the real star."

Elizabeth smiled at Jack, "You care about your brother a lot, don't you?"

"I do. I'd do anything for him." Jack took a breath, "Like helping him move on with his life. Someone who loves kids. Maybe even with someone with experience with deaf kids. Someone he can talk to."

"Oh…" A twinge of disappointment stabbed at her heart as she nervously moved her hair back behind her ear. "Well, yeah, I mean I'm glad I've met Tom. We have a lot in common."

"Yeah, you do."

Levi ran back over with a gallon of green mint chip ice cream.

"_It's green! Look!"_

"I see that!" Elizabeth smiled. "We should let you get back to your shopping."

"Yeah. See you later?"

"See you later, Jack."

"_Bye Jack!"_

"Bye Levi."

Jack watched as they head back down the next aisle. He sighed. He really thought he was doing the right thing. If he was, why did he feel such a deep ache in his heart for this woman and her child?

…..

Later that evening, Elizabeth sat on the couch watching Property Brothers after Levi had fallen fast asleep upstairs. Half way through the episode, she had to hit pause when there was a knock on the door. It was Rosie.

"Sorry, I know it's late. I just had to talk to you and a phone call just wouldn't cut it!" she whispered in a high pitched tone.

"No worries. Why are you whispering?"

"I don't want to wake Levi, of course."

"Rosie, you know my son's deaf, right? Even you can't wake him."

"Right… sorry." Rosie giggled. "Oh Elizabeth, I think I'm in love!"

"You're kidding? With who?"

"Lee!"

"The chef from your date with Kevin?"

"Ugh, Kevin. What a disaster. At least I got Lee out of it. Elizabeth, this guy's amazing. The real deal! Handsome, sophisticated and what a gentleman."

"Great." Elizabeth dragged her feet back to the couch. "I'm happy for you."

Rosie tilted her head to the side. "What's up?"

"Nothing."

"Right…" With a plop, Rosie sat on the couch next to Elizabeth. "You realize that I've known your forever, right?"

"I do… so what are you getting at?"

"Very little gets to you. You're one tough cookie."

"Thanks."

"Except with matters of the heart."

"Come again?"

"You remember back in college when you found yourself in that love triangle with Aaron Griffith and Amy French?"

"Oh, my goodness," Elizabeth laughed as she threw her head back against the couch. "That was something wasn't it? I ended up on the losing end of that one."

"I wouldn't say that. Look at what you have now. A beautiful home, great job, and my adorable God-son up there who is the most amazing son in the whole universe."

Elizabeth beamed, "Yes he is. I wouldn't change having him in my life for anything."

"So what's got you so gloomy tonight?"

"Nothing, I guess. Sorry. We can keep talking about you."

"As much as I'd love that, no. Something is wrong and I want to know. Come on! Tell me now or I'll get the wine out. I know where you keep it and your tongue loosens with a glass or two." Rosie wiggled her eyebrows up and down, playfully teasing her best friend.

"Okay fine!" Elizabeth laughed. "I'll tell you, but let's get the wine out anyway. It's that kind of conversation."

A glass of wine later…

"So let me get this straight, you're attracted to Jack, but he seems to be trying to set you up with his brother, Tom?"

"Yup. He has absolutely no interest in me whatsoever."

"I find that hard to believe," Rosie took another sip. "But let's say you're right. Is Tom really that bad?"

"Gosh, no!" She shook her head vigorously. "Tom is so sweet and a wonderful father. I just don't get that… that…"

"Spark?"

"Yes! No spark."

"What about with Jack? Any sparks there?"

"Fireworks…"

"Okay, yeah, maybe this is a problem."

"This is crazy. Levi and Tom's son are becoming like best friends. I've never seen him so happy. Their mother helped me get Levi into that great school. What do I do?"

"Maybe nothing. Maybe Jack will come to his senses and realize how amazing you are."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Well, if Tom asks, I say give him a shot. Like for coffee or something simple to start. Sparks don't always show up immediately. They can show up gradually."

"Progressive sparks? I don't know, Rosie. I'm telling you, I feel fireworks with Jack."

"Are we talking fourth of July fireworks or backyard sparklers?"

"Do I really need to answer that?"

"Yes!"

"Let me put it this way, I felt butterflies, Rosie. And the hairs on my arms stood on end. I got goosebumps."

"Indigestion?"

Elizabeth took another sip of her wine and sighed. "I give up."

….

Wednesday after school, Elizabeth picked up Levi and went to the park. She'd placed their bikes on the rack on her car that morning and packed a backpack of snacks for them. The weather was perfect and Levi had been itching to get out on the trails again.

At the start of the bike trail, Levi fastened his black helmet with the green dinosaur spikes down the middle on his head. Elizabeth laughed as he rapidly shook his head back and forth to check that the helmet was on tight enough. She tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention.

"_I love you, my goofy son," _she signed.

Levi tilted his head to the side, curious what his mom thought was so funny. With a smile and a shrug he signed back, _"Love you too, Mom."_

"_Ready to bike?"_ she asked.

"_Yes!"_

Steadily, they made their way down the wide bike path. Since Levi was unable to hear his surroundings such as a person or honking horn, Elizabeth had fixed a small mirror to his helmet that worked like a rear/side mirror on a car. For Levi, it gave him an extra sense of security while on his bike; as well as giving Elizabeth a little extra piece of mind. She wanted to do her very best to make it so Levi could do all the things he wanted to do, regardless of his deafness.

After biking for almost 20 minutes on the paved path, they stopped to sit under a shady tree and half their snack. Levi dove into the bag of trail mix, giving Elizabeth a small eye roll when she reminded him he had to eat more than just the M&M's, while Elizabeth peeled her orange and ate that.

"_Can we go more?"_

"_Like back to the car?"_

"_No. That way, please?" _He pointed towards the narrower wooded biking trail just off the path. _"15 more minutes?"_

Elizabeth tapped her finger against her lips, pretending to think. It was fall, and the sky was getting dark earlier and earlier, but the path was lit. _"Okay."_

"_Awesome!" _Levi grabbed his helmet and put it on in a similar fashion as before when they'd started. _"Bet I can go faster!"_

"_Levi Daniel Thatcher, you need to be safe."_

"_I will." _With a boyish grin he hopped on his bike. _"Let's go!"_

Elizabeth was on her bike a few seconds later, trailing just a little ways behind her son. She could still see him, and noticed him slowing down a few times to make sure they didn't get too far apart.

Five minutes later, a group of reckless teens whizzed passed Elizabeth, almost knocking her over. Instinctively, she yelled out to Levi to warn him, even though logically she knew he couldn't hear her.

One of the teens rode his bike off the well worn path and into the woods next to it a ways. When he jumped his bike back down on the trail, he landed right in front of Levi, scaring the poor boy half to death! Over-correcting to avoid a collision, Levi drove his bike clear off the opposite side of the trail and down the steep ledge with a crash.

Pedaling as fast as she could, Elizabeth jumped off her bike as she reached the edge where Levi fell. He was lying on his side whimpering, holding his knee.

"Oh sweetie…" Elizabeth helped him sit up and then signed, _"You alright?"_

"_My knee… it hurts."_

Tears poured down his cheeks.

A small crowd had gathered back up on the trail. Elizabeth could hear a male voice sternly lecturing the teen that jumped in front of Levi. She was grateful, it was the kind of lecture she wanted to give, but right now her focus was needed on her son.

"Ma'am do you need…" The male voice came to a hush from up on the path. "Elizabeth?"

"Jack?"

"Hey." Like a man who knew what to do in a crisis, Jack moved off the trail to kneel in front of Levi. "Did he hit his head?"

"No, but he says his knee hurts."

Levi waved his hand to get their attention and then asked what they'd said. In the chaos, neither one was signing.

"He wants to know how you are feeling," she signed.

"_Can I see your knee?" _Jack asked. Levi nodded, but winced and pulled away as Jack touched it. After taking a closer look, Jack spoke to Elizabeth while signing for Levi, "I don't think it's broken, but it looks a little dislocated. We should take him to the ER just to be safe."

"Okay." Elizabeth looked at the bikes and groaned. "We're parked way at the north start of the trail."

"We'll take my truck, it's not far." Jack told Levi he was going to carry him, then hoisted the boy up effortlessly into his arms.

Once back on the trail, Jack asked Elizabeth for Levi's bike. With Levi in one arm and the bike in his other hand, Jack lead the way to his truck.

"Thank you, Jack." Elizabeth said as she walked her bike behind him. "I don't know what we would have done without you."

"Happy to help. How's he looking?" Jack asked. He couldn't see Levi's face as he carried him.

"Sad. His eyes are closed. I think he's in pain."

"Okay, my truck's not that much further."

When they reached the parking lot, Jack leaned the boy's bike against a large shiny black truck. Opening the doors to the extended cab, he gently placed Levi in Ryan's booster seat and buckled him up.

"We'll get you feeling better soon, alright bud?" Jack signed to the boy. He nodded back. Closing the doors he turned to Elizabeth. "Climb on in. I'll secure the bikes in the bed."

"Okay. Thanks again, Jack."

"Hey, don't worry about it," he smiled at her, flashing his deep dimples.

Climbing up into the truck, Elizabeth sighed as she secured her seatbelt. "It's so not okay how sweet and good looking that man is," she muttered to herself.

Levi tapped her shoulder. _"What did you say?" _Elizabeth looked at him confused. _"I saw your lips move in the mirror. Are you mad at me?"_

"_No! No! I'm just sad you're hurt."_

"_Okay. Love you, Mom."_

"_Love you, sweetie."_

"Ready?" Jack said as he climbed in.

….

The ER was busy for a Wednesday evening. Jack held Levi in his arms while Elizabeth checked in at the main desk.

The nurse behind the desk, handed them an ice pack for the knee and printed an ID bracelet off for Levi and put it on him. "You can have a seat over there and a nurse will be out shortly."

"Thank you," Elizabeth spoke.

"Oh, one more thing, sorry to say, but we're short interpreters this evening. Perhaps you or your husband could sign for Levi?"

"Oh, he's…" Elizabeth began to correct the nurse regarding Jack.

"I'll do it," Jack offered. "Not a problem."

They walked over to a cluster of chairs near a TV that was playing the first lego movie.

"_Look! Lego!"_

"_You want to watch?" _He nodded.

Jack put him down in the chair and placed the ice on his knee. _"Ice stays here while you watch, okay?"_

"_Okay."_

Jack leaned forward and kissed Levi's head. It surprised both himself and Elizabeth. He didn't know what came over him. For some reason, this little guy was special to him.

Jack moved to sit in the seat next to Elizabeth. "How are you holding up?"

"Okay, I guess. I'll feel better when we've seen a doctor. My mind is running through all the worst case scenarios."

"Try not to worry. I've seen injuries like this before when I was in the Army. He'll have to rest the knee, but it should heal fast."

"How long were you in the Army?"

Jack blinked rapidly. He'd just opened up to a conversation about a part of his life he'd rather leave closed. Now that it was open though, he couldn't ignore her question.

"I did four deployments over 6 years."

"Wow, that's a lot."

"It's the job. Well, more like a life than a job sometimes."

"I can only imagine. Must have been hard at times."

"At times, yes."

"Levi Thatcher?" a nurse from triage room 3 called out.

"Here!" Elizabeth rose from her seat and told Levi what was going on. He whined at first, not wanting to leave the movie, but when she reminded him that they needed to be seen in order for his knee to feel better, he complied.

"Do you need a wheelchair?" the nurse asked.

"I got him." Again, Jack effortlessly lifted the boy up and followed Elizabeth into the room.

An hour later, they were back out in the waiting room, waiting for an exam room to open up and a doctor to be available.

With Levi's attention fixed on the TV, Elizabeth stepped away for a moment into a little hallway with a couple vending machines and a coffee maker.

Jack turned around in his seat to see her. Her back was to him, but he could see her shoulders shaking up and down. She was crying. It made his heart hurt. He needed to do something.

"_You okay?" _He asked Levi after tapping his shoulder. The boy nodded and waved Jack off, wanting nothing more than to watch the movie.

Elizabeth stood in front of the vending machine as if she was trying to make a snack selection, but really she was just trying to hide her emotions from the world.

"Elizabeth?" Jack's soft voice spoke from behind. "You alright?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

Turning back around, she shook her head. "It's my fault. I shouldn't have taken him out there today." Tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Hey, come here." Jack instinctively wrapped her in his arms, letting her cry it out in his embrace. "Please listen to me. You are a great mom. Levi is one lucky little guy."

"I don't feel that way right now."

"Is this the first time you've had to bring him to the ER?"

"Yeah. He's had bumps and cuts but nothing like this."

"That's pretty good if you ask me," Jack grinned. "My mom has been coming here for me or my brother since we were 2."

"Really?"

"Yup. Stitches, broken bones, a few bad fevers. None of that was a reflection of my mom. She was amazing just like you. Stuff happens. There's nothing you can do about that, okay?"

Elizabeth looked up in Jack's dark green eyes. Her stomach felt as if an army of butterflies had taken up residence there. She couldn't remember ever feeling like this before. It was unnerving, yet exciting all at the same time.

Jack couldn't move. He stood there, his hands resting on Elizabeth's arms, her crystal blue eyes gazing at him like deep tropical pools. If he didn't look away soon, he'd lose himself in them.

Looking down, he caught her biting her lower lip. As she did, Jack felt his chest muscles tighten. Taking a deep breath, he caught the soothing scent of lavender.

Coming to his senses, he stepped back. Elizabeth was perfect, perfect for Tom. At least, that was the plan. A plan he was quickly starting to question.

"Come on, let's sit. I'm sure the doctor will be out soon."

He was right. Fifteen minutes later they were taken back to a bed in the ER. Jack layed a tired Levi down. Elizabeth came over, kissed the his forehead and draped a blue blanket over him. A moment later, he was asleep.

"I love these curls," she whispered as she ran her fingers through her son's hair. "Wild and crazy just like my boy."

"Then there's Ryan. Everyone says he looks like an angel with his blond hair, but really, he's a sneaky little devil," Jack teased.

"Ryan is a wonderful little boy from what I can see."

"Oh he is, but still." Jack laughed. "He's a lot like Tom was, but also a lot like Meg."

"They were high school sweethearts?" Jack nodded. "Goodness, how do you get over a loss like that?"

"I don't know. I worry about him. He's a good guy. Doesn't deserve to be alone."

"Your love for him is admirable. I mean, you gave up your career to come home and help him raise his son."

"It's what you do for family. It's my honor to stand by him."

"You're really something, Jack." She smiled. "There's not many men like you."

"Not many women like you out there either. Single, fostering, then adopting. You're brave, strong."

"I try to be, I guess. Not sure that I am. Take my meltdown earlier for example."

"You are. Trust me."

A nurse entered the waiting room through two thick double doors. "Levi Thatcher?"

"Here," Elizabeth waved, wiping away her tears.

Hours later after an examination and a CAT scan, Levi was discharged from the ER with crutches and his dislocated knee set in place in a brace. The doctor requested Elizabeth bring Levi back in when the swelling had subsided but from what she could see, didn't suspect surgery would be needed, much to Elizabeth's relief.

Halfway back to the bike trail parking lot and Elizabeth's car, Levi fell asleep. Jack was the first to notice.

"Well, he's out," he laughed softly.

"I'm not surprised. It was a big day for him."

"He was a trooper, that's for sure." They drove past a few fast food places. "You want to grab a bite to eat?"

"Sure." She wasn't going to pass up the opportunity to spend a little more time with him. "Tim Hortons?"

"Sure!"

Jack went through the drive thru. Elizabeth ordered a decaf coffee and two donuts, one for her and one for Levi when he woke up. Jack couldn't tell which pastry was for the kid and which was for Elizabeth. Both had frosting and sprinkles scattered on the top.

Jack ordered a coffee and a muffin for himself. They took the food and drove the rest of the way to the bike trail's parking lot, parking right next to Elizabeth's car.

Elizabeth pulled out Jack's muffin and handed it to him.

"A bran muffin?" She scrunched up her nose.

"You got something against bran?"

"Yeah, it tastes like cardboard."

"It's healthy."

"Okay, so its healthy cardboard." She pulled out her donut with maple frosting and sprinkles.

"I'll have you know, when I used to deploy, I'd craved these things. Rice cakes too."

"Flavorless styrofoam, yum," she sassed with a playful smile.

"I usually get the flavored kind."

"Okay so, flavored styrofoam and healthy cardboard… not sure we can be friends."

"Ouch! Tell me, what are your favorite foods? Other than that round...cavity inducing...thing you're eating now."

"Nice one, Jack," Elizabeth laughed. "Was that the best you could come up with?"

"Give me a break, it's past 9 o'clock!"

"Okay fair enough. So my favorite foods…hmmm. Oreos. Hands down my favorite. And popcorn, movie theater kind."

Jack almost choked, "How do you eat all that and still look this good?"

Bashfully she replied, "I don't eat it all at once. Besides, I am a mother. We eat right, I swear."

"I trust you," Jack nudged her. "So tell me, what made you want to adopt?"

"To be truthful, it wasn't my plan at first. I just fell in love with this little guy. When he came up for adoption, I just knew he was meant to be mine."

In the back seat, Levi began to stir.

"I should get him home."

"Want me to move him to the car for you?"

"I'll get him. Would you mind putting our bikes on my car rack?"

"You got it."

Once Jack secured the bikes, he went around the side of the car where Elizabeth was.

"Bikes are set."

"Thanks, Jack." She closed the door, Levi was already back asleep. "Thanks for everything today."

"No problem. Glad I was there. Oh wait, his crutches."

When he returned to her, he slid them on the back seat, careful not to wake Levi. Staring down at the boy Jack ran his hand over the wild curls. "Night, bud."

There were those pesky butterflies again. Elizabeth couldn't control it, she leaned forward and lightly pressed her lips to his cheek. "Goodnight, Jack."

"Night, Elizabeth."

Climbing back into his truck, Jack placed his hand over his cheek, right where she'd kissed him. "Well… I'm in big trouble now."


	5. Chapter 5

Thursday was a busy day at the orchard. Jack spent most of his time out in the orchard fields. It wasn't until well after noon that he made it back into the office for lunch. When he did, Tom was sitting at his desk going over spreadsheets on his laptop.

"Hey, brother. I have a meeting this afternoon with a new distributor," Tom said, barely looking up from the screen."I have a good feeling about this one."

"Great. We could use it. Production is way up right now. I think we will be able to pipe out more cider than usual this fall."

"Great! Glad to hear it!" Tom looked down at his desk. "Oh, I almost forgot. You got a call while you were out."

"Oh, yeah? Who?" For a brief moment, he hoped it was Elizabeth.

"Someone named Faith Shepard."

"Faith…" A look of panic came across Jack's face. "What'd she want? Is she okay?"

"Yeah, no worries, bro. I guess she's in town for something and wanted you to call her back about getting together or something. That's all."

"Okay, thanks." Jack took the piece of paper from Tom and headed back outside to make the call. "Hey Faith, it's me. Yeah,I've missed you too."

….

After work, Jack walked into a little cafe on the edge of the city. It was busy, but not so much that there wasn't a table.

"Hey!" a cheery voice called out over the crowd. Jack turned and saw a thin, curly haired blonde woman with a wide smile running toward him. "Oh my gosh, Jack! So good to see you!"

"Hey," Jack hugged her. "How's it going?"

"Good, Jack. Really good. Come on, I snagged us a table by the window."

"Works for me."

Faith ordered tea and a sweet treat and Jack ordered a coffee and a muffin.

"You look great, Faith."

"So do you. Manual labor suits you," she winked.

"You know me, I like to keep moving. So tell me, how are things with Carson? He treating you well?"

"He's doing great, yeah. We're really happy together, I promise."

"Good. I'm really glad."

Faith pulled up a picture on her phone. "Want to see Elle?"

"Yeah, definitely!" Jack took the photo and looked down at a picture of a beautiful little girl just a little younger than Ryan. "Oh wow, she's beautiful, Faith. Looks just like you."

"Mostly," she laughed. "But those eyes, they're all Adam, don't you think?"

"Yeah. Those are Greer's eyes for sure." Jack seemed to lose himself in though as he stared at the picture before him. Adam Greer, Faith's late husband served with Jack for a number of years. During the last mission before Jack returned home, Greer was fatally wounded, leaving Faith and their unborn child.

"You okay, Jack?" Faith asked softly, placing her hand on his arm.

"Yeah. I miss him."

"Me too. I love Carson, but with first love, there's no replacement. Carson gets it."

"That's right. He lost a wife, right?"

"Yes. Another tragic situation. At least we have each other now."

"That's good. It's not good to be alone."

"No it's not," she shot him a knowing look. "You know, you made me a promise last time we saw each other. Remember what that was?"

"Maybe." He smirked.

"Did you talk to them? Or anyone for that matter?"

"Faith…"

"Jack, I know you. I've known you for a very long time."

"That's true. I'm sorry, Faith, but I didn't do it. I didn't keep my promise."

"Why, Jack?" She sighed. "Why haven't you told them what happened?"

"You know how it was. I came back early for Tom. It needed to be all about him and Ryan."

"But that was years ago." She took his hand. "I can see it in your eyes. You still blame yourself, don't you?" He nodded. "Jack, the only one who blames you for what happened that night, is you. Trust me."

"I was in charge, Faith. They were my responsibility."

"It was war, Jack. Adam knew the risks. So did I."

"I still think about it all the time. Even have nightmares occasionally." He broke eye contact and just stared out the window. "I just can't get past that we didn't all come home. That this little angel never got to meet her daddy." He pointed to the picture of Elle on the phone.

"I'm not gonna lie, I hated it, still do. But I'm okay. Elle is okay. And my husband, her father, died fighting for what was good. That's something we can be proud of. I want you to be proud of your service too."

"I'll try." Jack gave her hand a squeeze then let go to sip his coffee. "So tell me, how's life married to a fancy doctor?"

"Different than being married to a military man! Except all the hours he works at all times of day," she laughed. "Oh, and we're expecting."

"No way!" She nodded. "That's.. Wow!"

"Yup! Elle is going to have a baby brother or sister!"

"I'm happy for you Faith. Congrats."

Walking along the sidewalk near the cafe, Elizabeth had her hand on Levi's back, helping him to balance on his crutches. He was getting the hang of them quickly, which was good for an active little guy like him. They were heading to the bookstore. Levi was in need of some new books and she was never one to turn down new books herself.

As they passed the cafe, Levi tugged on her arm.

"No treats yet, son," she signed.

"_Look!" _Levi pointed to the window. _"Jack!"_

"You're right, that is Jack." Elizabeth tried to discreetly watch as Jack sat at a table for two, holding hands with a beautiful blonde woman. Her heart hurt watching them smiling back and forth. "I guess he really isn't interested."

"_What?" _Levi asked. Elizabeth hadn't signed her last sentence and sputtered it out so fast he wasn't able to read her lips.

"Nothing, love. Come on, let's get some books."

…

Later that evening, Levi sat curled up on the couch next to Elizabeth reading his new graphic novel book and icing his knee. Elizabeth loved these moments being snuggled up with her son. Every time he read something that tickled him he'd laugh aloud. Elizabeth would smile down at him and kiss his curls.

Levi was finishing up a chapter when his stomach growled. He jumped in shock.

"_Mom, my belly is shaking!"_

"It is!" she laughed. "Are you still hungry? You ate three helpings of spaghetti tonight!"

"_Maybe I'm growing?"_

"I guess so! Want some dessert?"

"_Ice cream!"_

"Yes, ice cream." She kissed his head and rose from the couch.

The lights flickered when the doorbell rang a moment later as she was scooping the ice cream. The lights were a non-sound alert element of the doorbell for Levi. Using his voice he said, "Ma, door!"

"I've got it," she signed and headed to the door. "Tom, Ryan. Hi!"

"Hey, how are you doing? Hope you don't mind, we came to check on the wounded, tough guy."

"Come see," she smiled then signed, "Ice cream, Ryan?"

"_Yes please!"_

Ryan ran over to the couch where Levi was. The two immediately started talking about the bike accident and the new books Levi had gotten that day.

"Glad you came by. Levi's been a little down since he hurt his knee. Ryan seems to perk him up."

"Glad to help," Tom grinned. He looked over and saw the boys wrapped up in their own world. "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"I was thinking maybe we should go out sometime, just me and you."

"Oh… yeah?"

"Yeah, I mean, we have a lot in common. Might be fun to just get out of parenting mode and relax."

If Tom had asked her last night, she would have said no. After spending the evening with Jack in the ER she let herself think that maybe there could be something there. Not now. Not after seeing him with the beautiful blonde. She couldn't be angry at Jack. He'd been up front about his intentions to have her and Tom test the waters.

"Lizzie? What do you think?"

"Okay. Sure." She gave him a smile.

"Cool. What about tomorrow night? You're coming over for dinner, right? And the boys are gonna be at the house for a sleepover. Mom will watch them while we go grab dessert or coffee."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Great. It's a date."

While the boys ate their ice cream, Tom and Elizabeth talked about the new school Levi would be attending soon, business at the orchard and other things. When it was almost bedtime, Tom and Ryan said goodbye and headed back out to the truck.

From the window, Elizabeth watched as they pulled out of the neighborhood. When Tom's truck was out of sight, she grabbed her phone from her back pocket and immediately made a call.

"Hey, Rosie, are you free tonight? Great. Come over after I get Levi down. Bring a big bottle of wine. We're going to need it."

….

The next morning, Tom sat at his desk, spinning back and forth in his chair, waiting for Jack to arrive.

Like clockwork, Jack arrived right at 8AM, his travel mug in one hand and his phone in the other, already busy looking at harvesting schedules.

The only thing not typical that morning was that Charlotte had come in too. She usually arrived later in the morning. No matter, she would find out Tom's plan eventually.

"Morning, Tom."

"Top of the morning to you, Jack."

Jack looked at his brother with a strange grin. "What's up with you?"

"Nothing."

Charlotte shot her youngest son the same questioning look. "I don't know why, but I don't buy that."

"Jack, I took your advice."

"My advice? So you're finally getting rid of that rust bucket you call a truck?"

"Nope, never."

"Alright. What is it then?"

"I asked Elizabeth out."

Charlotte choked, then spit her coffee all over her desk. "You what?"

"Jack's been telling me to give it a shot, so I drove over there last night after work and talked to her. We're going out Friday evening. Oh and, Mom, I kind of told her you'd watched the kids for us. Hope that's okay."

"Of course, son. But..."

"Great!"

Jack sat, leaned back at his desk, his hand covering his mouth.

"You alright, son?" Charlotte asked, placing a gentle hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Yeah. I'm great." Abruptly he stood and grabbed a radio from the charging dock. "Congrats Tom. Elizabeth is great."

Once Jack was out the door and down the stairs, Charlotte took the pencil out from behind her ear and threw it at Tom.

"Hey now!" he yelled, ducking behind his monitor. "What was that for?"

"Did we, or did we not just talk about how Elizabeth is perfect for Jack? Not you! JACK!"

"We did, yes."

"So why on God's green earth did you ask her out?"

Charlotte's face was turning a variety of shades of red and her fists were clenched at her sides. Tom just threw his head back and laughed.

"Relax, Mom. I've got a plan."

"Sorry, sweetheart, but you having a plan does nothing to relax me. In fact, it worries me even more. What are you going to do? Try and make your brother so jealous that he realizes he's falling in love with Elizabeth?"

"Something like that, yeah."

"Yup, relaxing is the last thing I'll be doing." She sighed. "Did I drop you on your head as a baby? I must have."

"Have a little faith, Mom."

"And what if Elizabeth ends up liking you?"

"She won't. I have a plan. I only need one of them to admit their feelings and then..."

"No, you don't, Thomas Maxwell Thornton! If you even think of being anything other than a gentleman to that sweet young woman!"

"Mom!" Tom raised his voice. "Elizabeth is my friend. Jack is my brother. I want what's best for both of them."

"Just be careful, Tom. You're playing a game you can't control."

"Oh ye of little faith."

"No, son. It's called reality and doubt. And I have a lot of it right now!" She laughed. "Just remember that I warned you, you know, in case Jack slugs you for this at some point."

"I shall consider myself warned." Tom leaned back in his chair. Despite his mother's concern, he felt pretty confident in his shenanigans.

…..

A monsterous amount of butterflies had decided to duke it out in Elizabeth's stomach as she pulled into the Thornton's driveway Friday evening. These weren't the typical butterflies she'd become accustomed to when Jack was around. This was pure anxiety. She wanted to give this a shot, but something just didn't seem right.

Levi was out of the car, hobbling quickly up to the front door with his backpack and sleeping bag as soon as she put the car in park. Tom was at the door and greeted him with a smile and a hug.

It warmed her heart to see Tom loving on her son like that. He was a good man. She could do much worse than a man like Tom Thornton.

"Hey, Lizzie," Tom stepped off the porch towards her with a smile, kissing her cheek.

Nope. No sparks. Not even a flicker of anything resembling one. She smiled back and followed him inside.

Once the boys were settled, she went to help Tom set the table.

"Hey, Mom, is Jack joining us tonight?"

"No. He's out with Faith."

"Oh, cool."

Faith, so that was her name. Elizabeth felt the tiny hairs on her neck stand on end at the sound of her name. Then she pushed it aside. Tom deserved a chance, one without her thinking or comparing him to his brother.

…..

On a cute suburban cul de sac home, Jack sat at Faith's in-laws kitchen table coloring with the prettiest little angel he'd ever seen, Elle. Faith and her husband Carson were nearby in the kitchen making grilled chicken and asparagus with red potatoes. Jack felt a little bit of peace rush over him as he watched the couple working together. Greer would have liked Carson, Jack was sure of it.

"Uncle Jack?" Elle said with a smile. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, sweetie."

"I think Uncle Jack should visit us more," Faith smirked. "It's been what? Two years now?"

"Yeah. Too long. I'll be better, Elle, I promise."

"Good!" She laughed as Jack tickled her belly.

"Dinner is served!" Carson and Faith walked over and placed the dishes on the table. Like a good little girl, Elle cleared all the drawing stuff off the table.

"Are you going to say grace, Daddy?" Elle asked.

"You bet." They all took hands. "Heavenly Father, thank you for this day and this food. Thank you for old friends and this wonderful chance we have to catch up. Amen."

"Amen," they all said.

"So, Jack, how's life at the orchard?" Carson asked while dishing up food for Elle.

"It's going well. Really well, actually. We've expanded the amount of apple trees and even started a maple sugaring business with all the sugar maple trees we have. It gives us something else to do in the winter."

"That's great!"

"Yeah, Jack gave us a half gallon of syrup to take home with us!" Faith said excitedly. "And the cider we're drinking is from him too."

"It's very yummy!" Elle exclaimed.

"I'm glad to see you guys. Life seems to be going very well."

"It is," Carson smiled. "Work is going well for both of us and now with the new baby coming."

"I'm going to be a big sister!" Elle cheered.

"That's really exciting!" Jack smiled.

"Anyone special in your life, Jack?"

Faith covered her mouth with her hand to cover her smile at her husband's question.

"Not at the moment. I keep busy though."

"Are you happy?"

"Not unhappy," he smiled.

"You should get married, Uncle Jack. You're a good one, right Mommy?"

"You're right, pumpkin. Uncle Jack is a good one. Anyone would be lucky to have him."

"Let's just eat before this lovely dinner gets cold, alright?" Jack deflected.

Carson and Faith gave each other knowing looks before Carson said, "Trust me man, nothing beats this."

Jack nodded. He didn't doubt it, and if tonight went well, maybe Tom would be getting that back. The thought was both comforting, and agonizing. Taking one more look around the table at the loving family, Jack couldn't help but feel that he'd made a big mistake.

…

The boys were curled up in front of the TV watching How to Train Your Dragon when Tom and Elizabeth slipped out. They drove into town to a cute little coffee shop called the Java Palace.

Tom was a complete gentleman. He opened doors for her, smiled, complimented her and yet still, nothing more than a friend vibe.

The coffee shop was tiny but cute. It had a wall of shelves with different kinds of potted plants next to the seating area. The tables were made of weathered wood and there were various pendant lights over the table. It seemed homey and comfortable. Less stressful than a romantic restaurant would have been.

A waitress came to their table to take their orders. "Hi there. What can I get you?"

Tom gestured for Elizabeth to go first. "I'll take a half-caf caramel latte with non-fat milk," she told her.

"And for you, sir?"

"Black coffee, please."

"Anything to nibble on?"

Elizabeth looked over the menu. "I'll have the double chocolate cheesecake brownie please."

"Good choice! It's amazing. What about you?"

Tom thought for a moment. "You know, I'll go for the same."

"Very good." The waitress walked away to place their order.

"Not a health nut like your brother?" Elizabeth teased.

"No one's a health nut like Jack. It's ridiculous. It made sense in the Army, he had to be in perfect shape, but now… live a little, man!"

"I agree. What good is life if you can't eat the yummy stuff?"

"Wise words, Lizzie," he laughed and then turned his head to the side, watching her. "You okay?"

"Sure. Why do you ask?"

"You've seemed sad today. Not like yourself."

"I'm fine, but thank you."

Halfway through the coffee and treats Tom leaned towards her. "Lizzie, I've got to be completely honest with you."

"Alright. I'm all ears."

"You're wonderful and I really care about you, as a friend."

"Really?" she let out a sigh of relief. "I feel the same way about you."

"I figured," he laughed.

"So wait, what was this all about then?" She gestured to the two of them. "You did ask me out, didn't you? Please tell me I didn't make this up."

"Yeah, I did."

"Okay, so why?"

Tom cleared his throat "You and Jack." Elizabeth looked at Tom intently. "I think you should date Jack."

"Your brother?" Tom nodded. "But he doesn't like me!"

"Trust me, he does."

"Then why, oh wise one, is he pushing us together?"

"Because he's a self-sacrificing dumdum." Tom laughed. "He sees me alone, trying to raise Ryan and then there's you doing the same for Levi. He's been trying to take care of me and others our whole lives. He doesn't know how to put himself first. I tried. I told him I was going to ask you out to get him to make a move, but it didn't work."

"What about Faith?"

"Faith? What about her?"

"I saw him with Faith the other day, they looked really chummy."

"Oh, no no, she's just a friend." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I mean it. She's his married friend."

"Married?"

"Yeah. They've known each other for years. Her first husband was in Jack's unit when he was in the Army. They were friends and when he died, Jack took it pretty hard. I don't know all the details. He won't talk about it."

"Oh wow…"

"Yeah. Faith remarried a couple years ago and is up this way with her husband. She wanted Jack to meet him and see her little girl."

"So Jack's not dating anyone?"

"Heck no!" Tom laughed. "Lizzie, you have to know he's crazy about you, and I know you're crazy for him."

"I barely know him."

"So? I knew right away Meg was the woman for me. Everyone said I was too young to know, but I did."

"That was you, not me."

"Fair enough. So tell me, what is your heart telling you?"

With a sigh, she shook her head. "That I have feelings for him." Elizabeth stared down at her coffee. Looking at Tom she said, "You're either really smart or real dumb for this trick you know that?"

"Oh, I do!" He laughed. "And it's probably a bit of both. So, do you forgive me for this charade?"

"Of course, Tom, but what should I do now?"

"Well if you want my advice," Tom smirked. "I say you gotta give him an offer he can't refuse."

"Excuse me?" she laughed.

"I have an idea," he began. "For now, let's finish our dessert. Maybe even split another. It's on me. I do owe you."

"Oh, yes you do!" she smiled.

It was almost 9:30 when Tom pulled back into his driveway. They'd enjoyed the rest of their evening, laughing and talking about life. Elizabeth hopped out of the truck and followed Tom in the house to check on the boys.

"Evening you two," Charlotte said with a smile. "You have fun?"

"We did." Tom shot Elizabeth a wink. "How were the boys?"

"Perfect angels. Lizzie, you're raising a wonderful little boy."

"I think so too," she giggled. "But it's nice to hear that others think the same."

Tom showed Elizabeth upstairs to Ryan's room where the boys were sleeping. Both curled up in their sleeping bags on the floor with two green glowing turtles between them that cast constellations on the ceiling. Levi couldn't sleep without his. Ryan appeared to have the same one.

"So precious," she whispered.

"Yeah." Tom carefully closed the door. "We're pretty lucky."

Elizabeth said goodnight to Charlotte and walked back out to her car with Tom. As she opened her car door, she stared down the dark path into the woods. It was the one she knew led to the orchard and Jack's home.

"I bet you anything he's up right now."

"Who?" she asked, playing dumb.

"You know who. Why don't you go talk to him?"

While she stood there debating with herself, Tom stepped back into the house and came out with a lantern and handed it to her.

"You need directions?"

"No, I remember."

…..

After a very enjoyable dinner with his friends, Jack returned home and went straight to his firepit. Reclining back in an old wooden adirondack chair, he watched the sparks fly up in the air then disappear.

It was clear to him now, he'd screwed up. Big time. His mind spun thinking about all the possibilities that could have been ahead of him if he'd given the sparks between him and Elizabeth a chance to ignite. Would they have truly hit it off? Would it have been love? He'd never know now. That feeling felt like a hot knife in his gut.

"Jack?"

Elizabeth's sweet gentle voice caused him to jump out of his seat. For a moment he thought he must have fallen asleep and was now dreaming, but as she came closer, it was clear. She was real and now she was standing right in front of him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

"That's alright. I was just… thinking."

"What about?"

"Choices."

"I see." She placed the lantern down on the ground, with her hands moved to her inside jacket pockets as she took another step. They were now mere inches apart.

"How was your night?" He couldn't even look at her while he asked. He wasn't sure if he even wanted to hear her answer.

"It was nice, but it's not going to work out between Tom and I."

"Oh?" He met her gaze with a snap of his head. Her crystal blue eyes shone in the dark night. "Why's that?"

"It's a bit complicated. See, I'm kind of interested in someone else right now."

"Really? Then… why'd you say yes to Tom?"

"Because I thought this other man was already with someone. Levi and I were walking past a coffee shop and we saw… this someone with a very pretty blonde with curls and a nice smile. They were holding hands. I don't know, they looked pretty happy to me."

Jack felt his heart nearly stop in his chest. She was talking about Faith. That meant she was talking about him.

"She's not, I mean, I'm not…"

"Tom explained everything. Apparently this whole date thing he and I did was just a rouse to try and move two potentially stubborn people together."

"That man." Jack let out a laughing huff. "Does that mean he's okay with something happening? Between you and… this person."

"Oh, I think he's counting on it." They laughed nervously together.

Reaching out, Jack took her hands in his. They were soft and smooth. A drastic contrast to his well worn calloused hands.

"Want to hear something interesting?" Elizabeth nodded. "I was just sitting here thinking about how I was such an idiot. Pushing you towards Tom when I… I wanted to be the one spending time with you tonight and getting to know you more."

"Wow, you are an idiot," she giggled.

"Gee, thanks for that." Jack smirked.

"I'd like that, Jack. For what it's worth."

"You should know though, I'm not a perfect man. I have some pretty heavy baggage. The Army… let's just say it left its mark."

"I don't scare off easily, Jack. I can take it."

"What about Levi?"

"You'd never hurt him anymore than you would Ryan. I trust you. Besides, you're one of his favorite people right now. I don't think we'd see any complaints from him."

"Alright then," he smiled. So much so that his dimples were clear to see even in the night light.

"I guess there's only one thing left to do then."

"What's that?"

Jack stood tall. "Elizabeth Thatcher, would you go out to dinner with me tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?" she laughed.

"Why not?"

"Well, I'd love to but I didn't get tonight with Levi. I don't want to be away too much."

"Good point." Jack thought for a moment. "Here's a thought, what if the three of us do something together?"

"Yeah?"

"Yes. What do you say?"

"I say… yes."

"Okay."

"Alright."

They both spoke at the same time.

"We'll, I should go."

"Okay. Pick you guys up tomorrow at 5?"

"Alright." Leaning forward, she gently pressed her lips to his cheek. "Goodnight, Jack."

"Sweet dreams."

She smirked. "After tonight, that's a given, Thornton. I assure you."

Watching her walk away, Jack felt his heart beating like a thousand drums. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.


	6. Chapter 6

Saturday morning brought a brisk wind with it. One Elizabeth thoroughly enjoyed on her morning run. It had been so long since she'd gone for a good hard run outside. Before adopting Levi, running was part of the daily routine. Once the little guy became part of her life, her running turned into the occasional hobby while visiting with her parents, but since moving to New York, all her morning runs consisted of a quick hop on the treadmill before Levi awoke. That was, when she could get herself out of bed in time.

This morning's run was all about enjoying life. The beat of old 90's and 2000's pop music kept her going at a steady pace down the sparsely wooded trail not far from her condo. Boy band music like the Backstreet Boys and NSYNC, kept her energized, but also made her laugh along the way. These used to be her favorite songs. Now she couldn't believe she'd ever danced around in her room singing along to every word.

Half way through the song "The One," by the Backstreet Boys, the music cut out with a repetitive beeping. Altering her of an incoming call. She slowed to a walk and hit to the answer button on the headphones.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

It was Jack. His smooth sexy voice on the line left her heart pounding harder than the run.

"Hi Jack."

"Just out of curiosity, I did dream you coming to visit me last night?"

"Nope," she giggled. "That really happened. Do you remember anything that happened after I showed up?"

"I do, yes."

"Good. Are you okay with all of it now that you're thinking of it in the morning light?"

"Definitely." An awkward silence fell between them. "What time are you picking up Levi this morning?"

"I'm just finishing up a run now. I figure I'll shower and then head over to the house. Your mom invited me for breakfast."

"Yeah, I was thinking of maybe going by there to this morning myself. If that's okay with you, that is."

"Why would you ask me if it's okay to go to your mother's house for breakfast?" she teased.

"Okay, I guess that does sound kind of weird. I just didn't want you thinking I was stalking you or something," he laughed nervously. "I'm a little out of practice at this whole thing to tell you the truth."

"And what whole thing might that be?"

"You know…"

"I'm not sure." She played. "I may have the wrong idea, maybe you should clarify for me."

"Wow, you don't cut a guy a break do you?" He laughed. "You want me to say out loud?"

"I think you can handle it."

"I bet your right."

"Besides, it sounds like you may be having a bit of a memory problem."

"Okay fine. Here it is. This thing we're doing, getting to one another, being friends, being… more than friends. That's what we're doing right?"

"Right." She was so grateful that he couldn't see her blushing through the phone.

"This is going to be good, Elizabeth. I can tell." She could almost see his dimples in the way he was talking and wished she was standing in front of them. "Okay then. I will see you in a little bit."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye, Elizabeth."

With her hands on her hips and her head up to the sky she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. It did nothing to slow her heart rate or the intensity of the fluttering butterflies in her stomach.

"Oh Jack Thornton, what are you doing to me?"

As she continued her run home, she thought back on her past relationships. Never had she been with a guy like Jack. There was Andrew, the accountant, sweet and gentle in temperament. Not really the icon of manliness however. Then there was Charles, the lawyer, man;y, and strong in stature. One of the things she liked about him was how safe she felt when they were together.

All that being said, Charles never gave her heart the thundering heart rate she was having now or the goosebumps at the mere thought of him. That was all Jack. Her strong, kind, handsome new "friend."

….

An hour later Jack walked up onto the front porch of his mom's home. Peering in through the window he could see the two boys sitting on the couch in they're sleeping bags watching morning cartoons.

Glancing back out at the driveway, he noticed Elizabeth's car wasn't there yet.

"Dude, whatcha doing snooping around?" Tom said opening the door. Jack nearly jumped out of his skin in surprise. Tom just laughed. "Get in here."

Jack sneaked past the boys and headed straight for the kitchen, knowing a fresh pot of coffee was sure to be there. As he poured himself a cup, Tom leaned against the opposite counter, staring at him.

"You got something to say there, little bro? Or did I miss a spot shaving this morning?"

"Really? That's all you're going to say to me after last night?"

"Last night? What about it are you referring to?"

Tom snatched a dish towel off the counter and whipped it at Jack. "Please tell me you weren't an idiot last night. I'm begging you!"

Jack took a sip of his coffee. "Not sure I know how to answer that one. What I will tell you though, is that I have a sort of a date tonight with a beautiful woman."

"Yes!" Tom exclaimed, doing a little victory dance in the middle of the kitchen. "I knew my plan would work!"

"Don't get too proud of yourself there. Your little plan easily could have backfired royally."

"Nope. I know you, brother. I could see how you felt about her and her you."

"If you say so."

"I do." Tom turned to get his own coffee but stopped. "Just to be clear, this beautiful woman you're talking about going out with tonight, that is Elizabeth right?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Yes, genius. It's Elizabeth."

As the brothers continued giving each other a hard time, the downstairs bedroom door creaked open as Charlotte sluggishly exited her room. She looked tired, and was sporting a long loose braid over her shoulder. Her contacts were out and her thick, dark rimmed glasses were on so she could see. That is, if she'd open her eyes.

"Morning boys," she yawned as she entered the kitchen. "You two are loud this morning, you know that?"

"Sorry," both boys apologized.

"I'll tell you something, the older I get the more I sleep and less rest I seem to get. Where the sense is in that, I'll never know."

"Sorry, Mom." With a dimpled grin Jack walked over and kissed her sweetly on the cheek.

"Well, good morning to you," she laughed. "You seem to be in a good mood."

"He's got a date tonight with you know who!" Tom stated proudly.

Charlotte's eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped. "You mean your brother's crazy idea actually worked?"

"I guess," Jack shrugged. "But I don't think we need to phrase it that way."

"Oh yes we do need to phrase it that way!" Tom demanded playfully. "I was right! Everything is great! You may now name your firstborn son after me."

"Not a chance." Jack said, swatting Tom on the back of the head. "One of you is more than enough in this world right now."

"Play nice boys." Charlotte grabbed her apron from the pantry and tied it around her waist. "Who's helping me with breakfast this morning? And just in case there's any confusion, the correct answer is both of you."

….

Elizabeth pulled up to the house a little later than she had initially planned. Knowing that she would see Jack that morning, she'd spent a little bit more attention on her appearance than she'd normally would have. The last thing she wanted was for him to see her in the bright daylight and think that maybe he shouldn't have asked her out like he'd done. She knew her thought process was a bit on the crazy side, but there was no way of stopping it.

"Mom!" Levi yelled as she entered the house. He hopped off the couch and hobbled over to her. Curls bouncing as he went. After a hug he signed, _"Missed you!" _

"I missed you too! Did you have fun?"

_"A lot of fun!" _She could tell. The smile on his adorable little face was the brightest she'd seen in a long time. _"And guess what? Jack's here!"_

"_Yeah?"_

"Hey."

There's those goosebumps again. She turned around and there he was looking handsome in his dark washed jeans and rust red henley.

"Well good morning again," Elizabeth smiled.

Levi tapped her arm._ "Jack said he'd take me for a ride on the four-wheeler again soon. You have to say yes first."_

_"Yes," _she signed. "Sometime after your knees healed."

Levi fist pumped in the air then headed back to the couch with Ryan.

"How was your run?" Jack asked as he gazed at her from head to toe. She was breathtaking, and for the first time, he allowed himself to fully appreciate the sight.

"It was good. I think I'll be sore later though."

"Still up for tonight?"

"Yes, I'm looking forward to it."

"Good, me too."

…..

Breakfast at the Thorntons was beyond wonderful. As Elizabeth looked around the large table and saw the loving faces of Charlotte, Tom, Jack and the boys, she felt happy. It was as if she and Levi had been brought into a new family with open arms. Finally, this state was starting to feel like home.

Elizabeth and Levi were now back home. She had yet to tell him about their evening plans. It wasn't that she thought Levi wouldn't be excited. He already loved Jack. The hesitation was more due to a desire to figure out how to manage Levis expectations around the subject. This relationship was very new. It wouldn't do any of them any good for Levi to be thinking wedding bells when there was no way of telling where this would end up.

With Levi busy playing with his action figures in the living room, Elizabeth grabbed her phone and headed up to her room to make a call in private.

"Well hello!" Rosie sang. "How was the big date?"

"We decided not to see each other again."

"Oh no! Why?"

"Because I'm going out on a date with Jack. Tonight actually."

Rosie squealed loudly, causing Elizabeth to wince and pull the phone away from her ear. "Are you done yet? I need your help."

Downstairs Levi looked around the living room for his mom.

"Mom?" he used his voice to call out incase she could hear him from the other room and come back. Nothing. He looked around but when he didn't see her, he went to look upstairs. He was thirsty, but knew he wasn't supposed to go into the fridge without permission.

After carefully making his way upstairs without a crutch, he stood in the doorway to Elizabeth's room. Levi saw Elizabeth on the phone. Not wanting to interrupt, he watched her, reading her lips as she spoke. As good as he was at lip reading, he couldn't keep up with her fast pace chatter. There were some words he caught though, like "Charles" and "date."

"No!" he yelled, causing Elizabeth to spin around.

"_Levi, you okay?" _she signed with her free hand.

Not understanding or waiting around to do so, Levi shook his head and stormed off. Thundering down the stairs and almost losing his balance in the process.

"Rosie, I have to let you go. Something's up with Levi."

"Oh dear! Call me if you need me. Bye."

"Bye!" Tossing her phone, she hurried down the stairs after her son. It took a moment, but she found him. Hiding under a blanket on the couch. If she wasn't so worried about his outburst, she might have found this display more adorable.

She sat next to him and slowly removed the blanket from over his head. "Hi, my love."

_"I don't like Charles! I like Jack!"_

"_I know you do sweetie."_

"_Then why are you dating him?"_

"_What? Who?"_

"_I saw you talking to Aunt Rosie. You said 'date' and 'Charles' in one sentence."_

"_Oh no sweetie!" _She hugged him tight, then pulled back to sign some more._ "No, no. I'm not with Charles again. I won't ever be."_

"_What'd you say then?"_

"_I was telling Aunt Rosie that tonight I have a date."_

"_Who?" _Levi signed enthusiastically.

"_Jack, baby. Tonight you and I are going to have dinner with Jack at his house. If that's okay with you?"_

Without a word, he blanked rapidly.

"Levi?"

"_You're dating Jack?"_

"_Maybe."_

"_Maybe?"_

"_Sort of."_

"_Mom! I'm so confused."_

"_Me too…"_

They sat still, staring at each other for a moment.

"_I need to pick out nice clothes!" _He hopped off the couch and grabbed his knee in pain. _"Mom, you help?"_

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile. _"Yeah, baby. I'll help."_

…_._

At 5 o'clock on the dot, Jack pulled up to the curb in front of Elizabeth's townhouse. Sitting and waving from the porch was Levi. He was dressed in what looked like his best shirt and a pair of khaki shorts.

"Hey bud!"

"_Hi! CanI ask you something?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Are you dating my mom?"_

Jack laughed, this kid was nothing, if not direct. "What does your mom say?"

"_She's confused."_

Jack knelt down in front of him and began to sign, again "If it's okay with you, I'd like to date your mom."

"_It's very okay with me! I like you way more than boring Charles."_

"Who?"

Before Levi could answer, Elizabeth stepped outside. Having not witnessed any of the boys' conversation. "Hi Jack."

"Wow," he stood. "Don't you look gorgeous."

She tilted her head to the side with a smirk. "Jack, it's just jeans and a sweater. Nothing special."

"I beg to differ." Levi tugged on his arm. "What bud?"

"_We going in the truck?"_

"Yeah, let's go."

Jack buckled Levi into the booster in the back seat then moved out of the way to extend his hand to Elizabeth to help her in the cab.

"You ready?" he asked her softly.

"Ready."

The twenty minute drive to Jack's house was done with companionable silence. Once they reached the end of the long winding driveway, Jack decided to let Elizabeth and Levi in on what he had planned for the evening then took him into the house and lead them straight to the kitchen.

Elizabeth was in awe of the finished detail in the kitchen. She knew Jack liked cooking and experimenting in the kitchen, but this kitchen looked fit for a chef.

Jack lifted Levi up onto the bar stool and signed as he spoke. "It's make your own pizza night. We'll fix them here in the kitchen then take them out to the fire pit to cook."

"_Can I have two toppings?" _Levi asked with glee.

"You can have as many as you want. Just ask Mom first."

A few minutes later, they were making a mess of the pristine counter as they prepared their meal.

"Broccoli?" Elizabeth wrinkled up her nose. "Who puts broccoli on pizza?"

"It's a good source of iron." Jack shrugged.

"It's pizza… it's not supposed to be healthy. Greasy, yes. Fattening, yes. But healthy..."

"Would it make you feel better if I put sausage and extra cheese on with it?"

"A little," she laughed.

Later, with the fire going, Jack and Elizabeth sat in two of the adirondack chairs watching the flames dance around in the pit. Levi sat close by on the grass in the yard, putting together a wooden airplane kit that Jack had purchased for him. Once he put it together, he'd be able to paint it and send it flying.

"Where do you get that thing?" Elizaneth asked. "He's loving it."

"The hardware store in town sells them. I get them for Ryan now and then. I'm glad it's a hit with Levi, too."

"Very. He's been looking into these remote control cars and helicopters. They're pricey, and you build them yourself."

"I've seen those! Tom wants to build one with Ryan. Maybe Levi and I can make one together."

"You'd do that for him?"

"Of course I would."

Elizabeth reached her hand over and took Jack's hand. Without missing a beat, Jack lifted it to his lips, kissing her fingers.

_Oh my heart,_ Elizabeth thought. _Is this guy for real?_

When the flames died down a bit, Jack moved their pizzas to the metal rack set over the fire pit then took his seat back with Elizabeth. Levi had now moved on to painting his plane, still sitting contently in the grass.

The rest of the night went by with ease. They ate their fill of pizza and then made s'mores with Charlotte's homemade double chocolate chip cookies instead of graham crackers. Levi sore it was the best night of his life.

After the sun had set, the trio stayed by the fire. Levi had fallen asleep with his leg propped up and wrapped up in one of Jack's army blankets for a little extra warmth. As he slept, he let out the softest little snores.

Jack reached out his hand, palm up and open to Elizabeth who was sitting in the chair next to him. Without hesitation, she slid her hand in his.

"Can I ask you something?" he began.

"Sure."

"You can tell me if it's none of my business, I'm just curious. Who's Charles?"

"What? How do you…"

"Levi mentioned him when I came to pick you guys up tonight. He asked if we were dating. I asked him if he was okay with the idea and he happily said yes. Apparently he likes me a lot better than Charles."

"I'm sure he does." Elizabeth laughed. "Charles was never that interested in Levi, not as a father figure."

"Well, that's his loss. Levi's one great kid."

"I fully agree. Though I might be majorly biased."

"Were you guys together long?"

"Longer than we should have been. I don't know, I guess I hoped… I don't know." She sighed.

"You can tell me, you know? I don't judge."

"I know," she smiled. "I think what happened was I let my desire for Levi to have a real family overtake my common sense. Charles was good to me. He never understood why I adopted Levi. He just couldn't wrap his mind around it.

"Whenever we'd be talking about our future, he'd say things like, "When we have kids." I felt like he'd never love Levi like his own. Even feeling that though, I struggled to leave. I'd given so much of myself into our relationship, it was hard to give up."

"You know Elizabeth, Levi does have a real family. You're a phenomenal mother. That boy knows exactly what love is. He gets it from you and shares it with everyone around him."

"Thank you, Jack." A few tears escaped her eyes at his tender words.

"Come here," he whispered, giving her arm a slight tug to pull her over onto his lap. She came willingly, resting her head on his shoulder.

"This is nice," she whispered, enjoying the warmth of his body along with the heat of the fire.

"Yeah, it is."

Picking up her head, Elizabeth gazed into Jack's green eyes. Flecks of gold shown from the fire reflected in them.

Her eyes flicked down to his perfectly shaped lips. Were they as soft as they appeared? She leaned slightly toward him, feeling bold.

Her fingers touched his jaw, slightly rough with stubble.

With his eyes closed, Jack slowly turned his head, placing a soft kiss on her hand.

They both leaned in, breathing in the same air. Just as their lips were about to touch, Jack pulled back with a groan.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"No, I'm sorry. I should… just go back over here." Elizabeth moved out of Jack's grasp, but not for long. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close again.

"Let me explain. I want to kiss you."

"You have a strange way of showing it," she joked nervously.

"Yeah. I know." Jack laid his head back and sighed. "There's some stuff about me that I haven't shared with you yet. Secrets that I feel like you need to know before we take that step… but know that it's the hardest thing I've ever done to stop myself. Thing is, if we take that step, I could lose myself in you."

"What kind of secrets?"

"I'm not sure if I can tell you yet. I'm afraid you might walk away and don't think I can handle that. Not now that I know this is what I want."

"I might be tougher than you think, Jack. Maybe give me a hint?"

Jack stared out in the distance. She could see him struggling with whatever it was. Tom had mentioned something had happened before he had come back from the war.

"Look," she continued. "This thing between us is new, but I feel like we have something great starting here. Getting it out and letting go might be what you need to do. You can trust me, Jack."

"I know I can. I'll try. Maybe for now though, could we just sit here. Together."

His eyes were pleading. It was as if he was afraid that he'd lost her already. Far from it. Whatever baggage he was carrying, she vowed to herself to be there for him no matter what.

Elizabeth reached over and tossed another log on the fire then smiled at him.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"I'm really glad to hear you say that."

They settled into their warm, snuggly embrace. Watching the stars, and the little boy sleep beside them.


	7. Chapter 7

Sunday morning, Jack sat in his car parked outside his American Legion post. It had been a long time since he'd come here, but if he wanted to progress in his relationship with Elizabeth, which he very much did, he needed to be here.

Last night had been something out of a dream. Being at his home with Elizabeth and Levi felt right. As if they were the ones he'd been building it for all along. It didn't seem to matter to his heart that yesterday was their first "date". He was hooked.

He grabbed his phone out of the center console.

"Hey, Lee, it's Jack. I was wondering if you were maybe up for coming out to the cabin a couple nights here and there? I think it's time I get it more finished, you know? Call me back, ok? Talk to you later."

He hung up and placed his phone in his jacket pocket.

He sighed. "Mind on the mission, Jack. Here goes nothing."

Jack walked into the building and made his way down the familiar halls. He said "hi" to a number of men much older than he, whom he respected greatly. Some wore their battle scars on the inside like him while with others it was easy to see their scars.

Standing outside the main meeting room, Jack saw a familiar face. Frank Hogan, a retired Army chaplain was leading a group of vets in a support group session. From the sounds of it, the group was wrapping up, so he waited out of sight. Group meetings like that had never been his thing.

"Thornton?" Frank called out as the room was emptying a few minutes later.

"Chaplin Hogan, it's been a while." Jack shook the man's hand.

"Too long. How are you?"

"I'm alright. I'm here to make good on a promise I made to you years ago."

"I see." Frank smiled. "Which promise might that have been?"

Jack looked down, a little bashful.

"I met someone. She's amazing and has a kid who's also amazing. You know all my monsters. When we talked about it before, you had me promise that if I ever got into a relationship, that I'd finish working through my demons."

"I remember. I also remember you weren't a big fan of the "sit down and talk about your feelings" aspect of therapy. Has that changed?"

"No…" Jack laughed away his discomfort. "But Elizabeth and her son matter to me a great deal. I want to be my best for them."

"I'm happy to hear that. I have an idea. Come with me."

Frank led Jack down the hall to the big common room. Many of the vets met there to play games, talk, have lunch, whatever. They'd even do the occasional movie night or watch a big sporting event there on the large screen tv. There were two pool tables and a few dart boards, as well. In a way, it reminded Jack a lot of the morale tents in theater.

"I think you may remember one of these old goats," Frank said as they came to a table of older vets playing a game of poker.

"Major Gowan." Jack greeted his old commanding officer.

"Hey there, Jack," Henry Gowan, a retired officer smiled at Jack. Carefully bracing himself on a chair next to him he stood and extended his hand. Gowan had been on that last mission of Jack's. Turns out, that was Gowans last mission as well. An IED had torn apart his leg. After many surgeries and PT, he could walk, but it would never be the same.

"I didn't know you moved back to New York."

"I did a couple years ago, when I was finally able to leave Walter Reed's care. I've been meaning to look you up and check in, but I didn't know if you were ready."

"It's alright, sir. I'm glad you're okay."

A slightly older man with blond and gray hair who was also at the table stood. "Jack Thornton?" Jack nodded. "I'm Bill Avery. Army Retired. I grew up with your parents. Tom and Charlie."

Jack smiled. "Wow, I don't know the last time someone called her Charlie. You do go way back."

"We do." Bill smiled. "How is she?"

"She's well. Runs the orchard with my brother and I."

"How is your brother?" Gowan asked, knowing the history.

"He's a great dad. Ryan, his son is also doing well."

"Praises above," Gowan said with a smile. "So Frank, what do you need?"

"Well, Jack here is trying to make good on a promise he made me. I figured you two could help. He enjoys group therapy as much as you old goats."

"Is that so?" Bill said, smiling at Jack. "So tell us, what's this promise?"

"I haven't… really come to terms with everything from my last deployment. I've met someone, and I just don't want to hurt her, you know?"

Bill and Gowan exchanged looks, then together they said, "Understood."

…..

Elizabeth sat on her couch, still in her PJs, as she tried to grade the past week's assignments from her 5th period class. Sitting at the coffee table, Levi was in his own little world, creating a spaceship out of his Legos, doing his best not to irritate his knee while it healed.

Taking another nibble of her cider donut from the orchard, her mind drifted to Jack and their evening together the night before. She couldn't stop thinking about their "almost" kiss.

Tom had already mentioned once before, that Jack had never been quite the same since his last deployment. Charlotte had even said that at first, she assumed it was because Jack came home for Megan's death and Ryan's birth. Certainly that was enough to change him. Since then, however, both Charlotte and Tom realized it was something more.

The fact that Jack was somewhat up front with her gave her hope. Hope that they would be able to move past whatever secrets he was keeping. She never liked secrets. Nothing good ever came from them in her opinion, but her feelings for Jack were enough for her to give him the benefit of the doubt. She wanted to see this through. To see if they could have something real, something that could last a lifetime.

Her focus shifted back to reality as her son tapped her leg.

_"We see Jack today?" _he asked.

_"Maybe," _she signed.

_"Text him for lunch, please."_

_"Okay," _she laughed.

….

Jack grinned from ear to ear as he read Elizabeth's text. It came complete with a picture of her and Levi with pleading faces.

He and Henry Gowan were walking a paved path near the American Legion post. They'd been walking for the past 10 minutes without discussing much.

"Whatcha smiling at, Lieutenant?" Gowan asked. "That your lady friend?"

"Yes. Want to see a picture?"

"Please!" Jack turned his phone. "Beautiful. That boy's a keeper too."

"All true. Hey, you sure you're up for walking around this much?"

"Positive. Doctor insists I walk so my muscles don't get worse. I'll tell you when we need to turn back." Jack nodded.

"I saw Faith a little bit ago."

Gowan stopped walking. "How is she? I think about her and the other widows a lot."

"She's good. Happy. It took awhile but she's married to a good man."

"And the little girl?"

"Elle's a little angel. Greer would be so proud."

"I'm sure." They began their walk again. "You think about that mission much?"

"Every day. It went so wrong."

"It was a cluster, that's for sure." Gowan looked over at Jack as they walked. "You ever have nightmares?"

"Yeah. A lot. Usually starts from right before the IEDs going off until… after you know..."

"It wasn't your fault, Thornton. Not the IED, not the captivity, nothing. You were part of why we got out alive at all."

"Maybe, but if I had been better at my job we all would have come home alive."

"It's not that simple, son. You know that."

After the walk, Gowan went back into the common room. His friend Bill was still there, but now playing a game of darts. When he noticed Gowan, he stopped.

"How is he?"

"Remember me a few years back? About that good."

"Crap. How are you gonna help him?"

"I have some ideas. First, remember that favor you did for me with your contact in Charleston?"

"Yeah."

"Think you could arrange for another one?"

Bill grinned. "Who do you think you're dealing with? I made the call when you two went for a walk."

…..

With a rumbling belly, Levi sat impatiently waiting for Jack by the front window. He spun their big arm chair from side to side as he looked for Jack's truck. Jack had called after his meeting with Gowan and said he'd pick up lunch for them and head over. Levi could barely contain his boyish excitement.

Upstairs in her bedroom, Elizabeth was on her third outfit. Trying to find something cute and casual, yet pretty enough for the guy she was quickly becoming head over heels for, if she wasn't already.

"I'm being ridiculous," she huffed. "Jack likes me. I really don't need to try so hard. If I do, then he's not the guy for us."

She kept on her black leggings and grabbed a loose fit white V-neck and her tan sweater. Taking one more look in the mirror she smiled.

"There. Cute and sexy. I think…"

Levi was at the base of the stairs banging on the wall. Jack had arrived. Taking one last look at herself she hurried down the stairs. Levi was bouncing around on his good leg and one krutch, signing at a rapid pace to Jack who smiled and nodded.

"Wow," he said catching sight of her. "You look gorgeous."

Levi tapped his arm. _"What'd you say?"_

"_I said your mom is beautiful."_

"_Oh! Yes, she is!"_

Elizabeth could feel herself blushing.

Ruffling Levi's hair as he passed, Jack walked into the kitchen and placed a brown bag of food from the Dinosaurs BBQ on the counter.

"I wasn't sure what you liked, so I got a little of everything."

Elizabeth peered into the bag. "So you do eat junk food?" she teased.

"Sometimes, yes." He smirked then leaned forward to leave a tender peck on her forehead. He was pleased, it sent a visible shiver through her beautiful body. "My buddy is addicted to this place, which is weird because he's a chef."

"He's got good taste!"

After Levi had eaten his full, he asked to be excused to play with his Legos with Jack. Elizabeth agreed and Jack said he'd be over as soon as he was done and everything from lunch was cleaned up. That was a good enough response for him, so he headed into the living room, leaving the adults alone.

With Levi distracted, Jack walked over behind Elizabeth at the counter and wrapped his arms around her middle.

"I went to see someone today. You know, about the stuff from my past."

"Oh yeah?" She turned to face him, her hands resting on his shoulders. "How'd it go?"

"Good. It was a baby step, but still."

"Anything I can do to help?"

"Just be you. I want this to work, Elizabeth. I wanna see where it takes us."

"I want that too." She rose up on her tippy toes to kiss his cheek. "Little confession, I can't wait to know what it's like to really kiss you." She blushed deeply, but didn't regret her words.

Feeling a strong pull to this woman, Jack leaned forward, gently kissing just the corner of her mouth. "Soon, Liz."

….

Over the next couple of weeks, Jack went to see Bill and Henry at the American Legion almost every day to work through his issues. In the evenings, after work he'd call Elizabeth or visit her and Levi. They even did dinners together whenever possible. Levi had started at the new school with Ryan and was thriving.

With all the time the new couple had spent together, Elizabeth had herself convinced that the moment Jack finally indicated that he was ready for a little bit more than a kiss on the cheek, she'd most likely lunge at him. A quiet chuckle would escape her every time she thought of it. What a sight that would be. She couldn't help it. Every moment she had with him was real and yet seemed too good not to be out of a dream.

Jack had already embraced his position as a male role model in Levi's life. After dinner, if all of Levi's homework was done, they played basketball in the driveway while Elizabeth tidied up the house or worked on grading some papers for the next day. Levi's leg was back to normal and he had high hopes of playing basketball for his school soon.

There was never any hesitation when Levi asked Jack to do the bedtime routine. It was quickly becoming one of Jack's favorite things. Snuggling with Levi, reading stories.

Levi never had a father, but in his mind it couldn't get any better than this.

Once he was tucked in upstairs Jack and Elizabeth would steal some time away together on the couch. They'd talk about Jack's day at the orchard, Elizabeth's students, even about plans going on for the house that Jack had been working on. Nothing was off limits.

His buddy Lee had been at the house a number of times recently helping put up drywall and finish different things here and there. Jack was pleased to see that it was finally starting to look like a home. A home he really wanted to share with Elizabeth and Levi when they were ready. He could picture it so clearly.

That thought intimidated Jack as he sat in his black leather chair in the office, spinning back and forth.

They barely knew each other and somehow he was already envisioning them living under one roof. A family.

_You are going to scare the crap out of her,_ he thought to himself.

Heck, they hadn't even had a real kiss yet. Not that he wasn't ready. Boy was he ever. He'd been working on a plan in his mind. Soon, he wanted to take her out on a real date, get all dressed up and show her just how special she was to him.

That night after spending some time with Gowan, Jack worked on his house until he passed out on the couch, still dressed in his carharts and his white T-shirt.

He was so out of it, he didn't hear the front door open and Elizabeth creep in the next morning.

Elizabeth had just dropped off Levi with Tom. He was going to take him to school for her that morning.

"Jack?" she softly called out. When she didn't hear anything she walked into the kitchen area to leave him a note.

She was just about to sign her name when she noticed him sprawled out on the couch like he had been thrown there.

"Oh, you poor thing," she thought. She knew how hard he had been working on the house and at the orchard, plus all the time he'd spent with them. Of course he was exhausted.

Kneeling beside him she ran her fingers through his hair. She noticed his mouth moving as if talking but no sound was coming out.

"What are you dreaming about, sweetie?" she whispered.

Suddenly he jumped, startling her half to death! She fell backwards onto the floor. As she watched him begin to thrash about, it was clear he was trapped in some sort of nightmare.

"Jack! Wake up! You're safe!"

He flew off the couch with a start and frantically began looking around the room.

"Liz?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. "Are you at my house?"

"Yeah... I'm thinking now that was probably a bad idea."

"No it's fine. I... I don't mind." He studied her face. Nervousness written all over it. "I was having a bad dream, wasn't I?"

"Yeah," she spoke softly. "Are you okay? Want to talk about it?"

She took a few steps closer to him. Softly running her fingers through his hair again.

"You can trust me, babe. I want to help."

He loved the sound of her terms of endearment for him.

"I want to let you," he said. "But don't you have to go to work?"

"I can see if I can get a sub. If you want me to stay."

"No, I don't want you to do that. I mean, I want you here. I want you here all the time. I just don't want you to miss work because of me."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah. Can we do dinner tonight? I'll cook."

"Sure. Is this you trying to get out of talking to me about what just happened though?"

"No. How about tonight after Levi's asleep, you and I talk?"

"Perfect. Ryan was just begging Tom to let Levi come over for a sleepover tonight. It's been a few weeks. I'll let Tom know it's a go."

"So it will just be me and you tonight?"

"Yes," she laughed. "Are you disappointed?"

"Not at all. Don't get me wrong, I love Levi. But having time just us sounds like heaven."

"Good." She kissed his cheek. "When should I come by tonight?"

"Whenever you can."

"I'll be here."

….

Later that day out on the four-wheeler checking to see which trees were ready for harvest, Jack's phone rang.

"Hey, Jack!" It was Gowan. "Any chance you're coming around this afternoon?"

"I could. Are you doing okay?"

"Is that a trick question? I'm an old fart with a bum leg and Oscar the grouch is my best friend," he said, laughing at Bill's expense. "But yes I'm fine. Bill and I have something for you."

"Oh, okay. When should I come by?"

"I don't know. Anytime today starting now. I should warn you though you're probably not going to want to go back to work after."

"Why do I have a bad feeling about all this?" Jack laughed.

"Trust me, son! This is good. You've been doing really well. And I mean really well. I know how much you want to take your relationship to the next level, and I think this will help you feel more comfortable."

"Well, now you have my full attention. I'll be there in an hour."

….

Elizabeth had a little bit of downtime between her afternoon classes. She couldn't wait for the final bell to ring and her weekend to start. Levi was over the moon to have another sleepover with Ryan and Elizabeth was just as thrilled to have some alone time with Jack.

She couldn't help but wonder about all he'd gone through as a soldier. He was clearly carrying the burdens of war with him still. She knew that was what he wanted to work through before they got closer. Physically that is. On an emotional level they couldn't be closer. Their nightly conversations created an unmatchable intimacy, greater than anything either had ever felt in their lives. Even more than she'd experienced with her girlfriends.

The sound of click-clacking heels made their way down the hall to Elizabeth's classroom. She looked up as Rosie walked in.

"Okay, we need to pow pow!"

"Sure. Have a seat."

Rosie walked over and took a seat at the student table closest to Elizabeth's desk. "I'm in love with Lee. Lee loves me. So obviously, I need to break up with him."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I need to end it! I'm getting far too deep here!"

"You're insane. Like, call the white van and straight jacket people to take you away, kind of insane."

"I'm not ready for marriage and family and all that. I'm just not!"

"Is he pressuring you for any of that?"

"Well, no. Not directly."

"But indirectly?"

"Let me paint the scene!" She jumped off her chair and theatrically began moving about the room as she retold her story. "It's evening, we're walking down the street like we tend to do. Holding hands, laughing, talking about what we see in the store windows while we sip our coffee. That sort of thing."

"I'm following, continue."

"Then! Out of nowhere comes a family."

Elizabeth playfully gasped. "Not a family!"

"Yes! A cute one too. There were two parents and two children. Both boys under the age of 6, I'd wager. To top it off, the woman was pregnant!"

"Scandalous," she teased.

"Could you try and take me seriously?"

"I could, but this is more fun. Please continue."

"Ugh! Fine." She smoothed back her hair. "Lee sees them as we pass and squeezed my hand. Then he said, 'That's a neat sight, huh?'"

Elizabeth laughed at her "Lee" impression.

"Then he started talking about wanting kids one day. Do you want to guess how many little creatures he wants?"

"Three?"

"No! Four!"

"Ouch. That's gonna hurt."

"I know. I can't even imagine how many diapers that would add up to. It's unnerving! So as you can see, it's time to break up!"

"But, I thought you wanted a family?"

"I do! Some day. Not tomorrow!"

"Okay…" Elizabeth laughed again. "And you're afraid that if you keep dating Lee you'll have four kids by the end of next week? Not sure it works that way."

"You think I may just be overreacting?"

"No. I KNOW you are. Promise me you'll talk about all this before you do anything rash?"

"Fine," she huffed. "But you should have seen that woman, Beth. She was so tired! Don't even get me started with her clothes."

"Huh?"

"They were so… practical." She said it as if it was a dirty word, making Elizabeth laugh uncontrollably. "Enough about me. How are things with your mister?"

"Good!" She bit her bottom lip. "Levi has a sleepover tonight and Jack is cooking me dinner."

"Oooo, is Bethie having herself a sleepover too?"

"Gosh no! Rosie, we haven't even really kissed yet."

"You haven't?" Her volume was almost at a yell. "Why ever not? What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing! We're taking it slow."

"Slow like molasses…" She pulled her phone out and began typing.

"What are you doing?"

"Fixing your problem!"

"Um, I don't have a problem."

"Oh yes you do! You've been spending a lot of time together, correct? And I mean A LOT of time. If the man hasn't pulled you into his arms and kissed your breath away yet, you have a big problem, my friend."

"I think you're right." she sighed. "I do have a problem."

"That's what I'm saying."

"It's you!" Elizabeth snatched the phone from Rosie.

"Is this you telling me to back off?"

"Ya think?"


	8. Chapter 8

Jack sat on the back patio after going to the American Legion post to see Gowan and Bill. As he sat on one of the Adirondak chairs, he stared down at his "gift" from the two retired soldiers. He was starting to judge the old men's reasoning just a bit.

The sound of an SUV could be heard coming down the dirt drive. Jack paid it no attention, not even looking away from his "gift", which let out a couple noises from where it sat, alerting Jack about the vehicle.

Lee Coulter, one of Jack's best friends, hopped out of the SUV and walked around to the back of the house looking for Jack.

"Hey! I was just over at the orchard to see you but your mom said you took the afternoon off. I don't remember you ever taking a day off from anything. You okay?"

"Yeah. Just had something come up."

Lee stepped onto the patio and followed Jack's stare. "Dude, what's that?"

"That would be a dog, Lee. A young German Shepard to be exact."

"Yeah, I can see that. When'd you get a dog?"

"Today. He's a gift."

"Someone gifted you a dog?"

"Yup. Meet Ranger. Come boy." Jack spoke and the dog immediately obeyed. Enthusiastically wagging his tail as he rushed over to Jack. "Ranger here is a two year old service dog trained to help with PTSD. My former CO and his friend gave him to me today."

"Wait, does that mean you finally talked to someone about… you know, the past?"

"I did." He gave a slight smile as he petted the pup.

"Wow! That's awesome! I didn't think you'd ever do that. I mean, I also hoped. I stopped asking because it just seemed to tick you off when I did, but I'm happy for you man. This is a good thing, right?"

"Yeah. It's definitely well past time I sort through my stuff here. Or maybe it's now that's the right time. Either way, I'm doing it."

Lee kneeled down and gave the now playful dog some attention. "Just out of curiosity, does this whole getting help thing have anything to do with why you want to finish the house all of a sudden?"

"Don't miss much do you?"

"Hey, I have my moments," Lee teased. "So, anything you want to share?"

Jack looked over at Lee with a boyish grin. "I met someone. Someone who could very well be "the one". In fact, we have a date tonight."

"Wow!" Lee said again. "So you're finally putting yourself out there again. Good for you. Where are you taking her?"

"We're actually staying in. I'm making her dinner." Jack scratched his head as anxiety began to flood him. Ranger was there at his feet a moment later, pawing at his leg to be petted. When Jack did, he started to feel a little calmer. This dog was good. Those two old men knew a thing or two apparently.

"You okay?" Lee asked. "You look nervous."

"I am!" Jack raised his voice and laughed. "History would show I'm no good at this stuff. I don't want to screw it up. She and her son mean alot to me already. More than I ever thought possible."

"Her son?"

"Yeah. He's the same age as Ryan. She adopted him through foster care when he was just a toddler. He's deaf too."

"Wow, again. You're going big there." Jack nodded. "Why do you think you'll screw it up? You're a great guy."

"I've screwed up other important things before."

"You talking about your job? You know, in the army?"

"That, and relationships."

"That was different, Jack. You were a different man in the Army. Your priorities had to be different than the average guy."

"I just want this to work for all of us." Jack petted Ranger a bit longer. "Hey, why'd you stop by anway?"

"Oh! Right. I was gonna see if you wanted me to come over tomorrow so we could get some more done on the house."

"Sure, but don't you have plans with your girl?"

"Eh, I don't know. I think I scared her off."

"What'd you do?" Jack grinned. "Tell her you wanted to have lots of babies with her or something?"

"Basically."

"Dude!" Jack bent over with laughter. "I was making a joke. You really did that?"

"Kind of… yeah." Lee rubbed his hand over his face. "We passed this adorable family the other night and it just sort of came out."

"Oh man," Jack laughed. "I take it she doesn't feel exactly the same?"

"She didn't really say much, but that's the idea I gathered from her overall reaction, yeah. I'm in love, Jack. Really! I mean, we see and talk to each other everyday. She eats dinner at the bar of the restaurant some nights that I work so we can eat together. Then when it's not too busy, we talk. She does her work there and we have dessert after I'm done. It's perfect. But yeah, I may have blown it big time."

Lee's phone buzzed.

"Or maybe I haven't totally screwed up! This is her." He read the text. "Good grief!"

"What? Did she just dump you over text?"

"No… she wants us to double date with her friend and her boyfriend. Apparently Rosie suspects he's no good and wants to check him out."

"Ouch. I guess that's good she's looking out for her friend though. There's some really subpar guys out there."

"Sure, but don't wanna double date with some weird creepy dude."

"What makes you think he's creepy?"

"Just a guess." Lee sighed. Lee typed on his phone for a moment before it buzzed again. "Oh! Um, okay..."

"What did she say?"

"Well, I asked what she knew about the guy her friend was dating and she gave me his name."

"Do we know him?"

"Oh yeah. It's you, my friend."

Jack stood in surprise "Me?"

"Yeah, says right here. Jack Thornton."

"Hold on now. Her friend's name is Elizabeth?" Lee nodded. "What the heck man! I'm not creepy! Why does she think I'm creepy? Or a dud, whatever it was she said."

"I don't know." Lee laughed. "I can ask though."

"No! Maybe I don't want to know. Wait… does Elizabeth think I'm creepy too?"

Lee typed more, then with shock in his eyes he looked up at Jack. "You haven't kissed her yet? What's wrong with you?"

"Unbelievable." Jack threw his hands up. "Give me that phone! I'm throwing it in the lake."

Jack took a fair bit of ribbing from Lee that afternoon before Lee left to get ready for work. Once he was alone again, Jack took the time to finish cleaning his home, making it spotless for his date. After that, all that was left to do was to get himself ready. He showered, shaved, then stood in front of his closet for a while thumbing through everything he owned. He finally landed on his dark washed jeans, light blue button down and his navy blue v-neck sweater. He ran his fingers through his hair a few times, giving it that windblow easy-going look.

Downstairs, Ranger let out a few barks from his perch on the window seat in the living room, announcing Elizabeth's arrival. Jack slid on his nice brown leather boots and headed outside with the dog to greet her.

"Oh man," he spoke. The very sight of her took his breath away in an instant. She was gorgeous from head to toe. Her fitted jeans wrapped around her legs, showing them off perfectly. She had on a black v-neck blouse with lace around the neck and a tan button-down sweater undone over it. Right away, he was glad they were staying in. He didn't want to have to share this sight with anyone.

"Oh my goodness!" She knelt down letting Ranger run up to her and lick her face. "You got a dog?"

"Yeah. Meet Ranger Thornton," Jack smiled. "He's a trained therapy dog. For PTSD."

"Oh yeah?" She stood, dusting off her knees.

"Yeah. It's a problem of mine. I've been working on it, and now it's something I would like to share with you." His fingers nervously moved through his hair. "I want you to know me, Elizabeth."

She sighed hopeful then smiled at him. "I want to know you, too. All of it."

"Good. Take a walk with me?"

"I'd love to."

He put Ranger on a leash and they headed toward the trails that lead to the orchard just as the sun was starting to set above the trees. Elizabeth took a chance and slipped her fingers into his, relishing the feeling of a new relationship. Jack gave her hand a squeeze as they walked.

"So, PTSD?" she said softly.

"Yeah... I have nightmares and flashbacks sometimes during the day. It can be really debilitating at times."

She tugged him closer as they walked. "Will you tell me about them?"

Ranger nudged his leg, sensing something changing in Jack's demeanor. Jack paused in their walk and gave Ranger a pat. "Thanks, bud."

"You don't have to, Jack. I just want you to know you're safe with me, okay?"

"Yeah, I know." He smiled a bit. Not enough to show his dimples but enough to show he was happy with her encouragement. "My last deployment ended really bad; and not just on the home front. I'm still struggling with the fact that not all in my team made it home. Those that did, many were hurt pretty badly. I sometimes feel like I didn't do enough to save everyone. That it's my fault."

"I don't believe that, Jack." Her voice was soft. "I'm sure that no one in your team believes that either."

"You'd be right about that." He chuckled softly. "Even the spouses of those that didn't make it don't seem to hold any ill will towards me or any of us. Like Faith."

He talked about Faith's late husband, who had been one of his closest friends, and how he didn't make it home to meet his little girl. He talked about the other events of that day as well. The bombs, the capture, tourture and the escape...

"It all boils down to bad intel, honestly. The enemy was far closer than we knew and seemed to have knowledge of our movements. My commanding officer from that time has been helping me to understand that. He's said that by the time the bombs and guns began going off, there was very little any of us could do. We were ambushed, and outnumbered."

As they walked out of the woods and into the orchard, with its beautiful rows of mature apple trees, Elizabeth held Jack close. Trying to give all the peace she could to him as she asked, "What are the nightmares like?"

They started walking again and Ranger stayed close to Jack as he continued. "It's like reliving the moments over and over again. The outcome is always the same. I watch my friends get injured or killed and I'm powerless to stop it. I can still see the face of the men that tried to end my life as well. Their eyes when they thought they'd gotten the best of me."

"Oh Jack." She stopped walking and wrapped him in her arms. "That's such a heavy burden to have to carry all these years."

"I felt like it was my curse. That there was no choice but to. That because I couldn't give my friends the future they deserved, I didn't deserve one either."

Taking a step back while holding his hands in hers, she brought them to her lips and kissed them. "What made you finally talk about it? Not to me, I mean to Bill and Gowan?"

"You want to know the truth?"

She nodded.

"It was you." Jack smiled softly. "I met you and I didn't want to live in the past anymore. I wanted a future. You need to know though, I'm not in perfect shape here. Sometimes, I'm kind of a mess."

"I don't need you to be perfect, Jack. I just need you to be you." She kissed his cheek. "Let me be a part of your life. Let me help and walk beside you in the dark days and the bright days. Let me be there for you when you need me. Be honest with me with how you're doing and if you're going to need space or not and I'll do everything I can."

Jack lifted his hand and slowly caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers. "I don't think I deserve you."

"Well, I don't feel like I deserve you either. Maybe that's a good sign though."

"Why wouldn't you deserve me?"

"Jack… do you have any idea how wonderful you are? I have a son and to you he's not a burden. You seem to thoroughly enjoy every moment you have with him."

"I do! He's amazing. The way I see it, you two are a package deal, in the very best way."

"Most men aren't like that."

"I can't speak for most men. I'm just being me, Liz. Not trying to be anything special."

"That's the best part. You're naturally special to me."

Her feet shuffled forward, moving her body just a little closer in his arms. "May I... Kiss you now?"

"Not if I kiss you first."

His arms wrapped around her as he'd spoken, pulling her tight against his body. As lightly as a whisper, he kissed the corners of her mouth. Teasing her.

"Jack…" Her eyes were closed, heart thundering with anticipation.

His lips touched hers, lightly at first. Then with a tilt of his head, he kissed her harder, working apart her lips to deepen their connection. A soft whimper left her lips, driving him back for more. She tasted like pumpkin spice. Never before had he tasted anything so sweet.

When they eventually separated, Elizabeth rested her head on his chest. Feeling it rise and fall as he caught his breath.

"I don't know if I can walk back now," she giggled slightly. "My legs feel like jelly."

"I could carry you," he grinned.

"Um no, I think I can… eee!"

Jack lifted her up and cradled her in his arms. Then, he kissed her again. Short, yet passionate.

"Come on Ranger. Let's get the lady home for dinner."

They laughed the whole walk back to Jack's home with Ranger racing ahead unleashed, then back to check on them. Jumping around them playfully.

Every few steps, one of them would steal another sweet kiss. Their kisses were very quickly becoming addicting for them both.

"I should've kissed you long before now," Jack groaned. "Your lips are amazing."

Elizabeth traced his lips with her finger. "It's okay. I like us this way."

When they reached the house, Jack carried her all the way in through the back door before placing her on the floor.

"Thank you for the walk." He said squeezing her hand. "And for your patience with me. Just for the record, it's been torture not kissing you the past few weeks."

"Your welcome." His smiling lips were in reach again and she couldn't help herself. She'd never had a kiss, let alone a first kiss like the ones she just shared with Jack. She kissed him again. Just a quick peck. "Would the chef like help with dinner?"

"I wouldn't mind some company, but I'll do the work."

Elizabeth hopped on to the counter while Jack began pulling out all the ingredients for their dinner.

"This place is looking great Jack." She said sipping the water Jack gave her.

"Thank you. My buddy and I have been spending a lot of time on it."

"Yeah, you've said that! You've been coming to see Levi and I at our house, I haven't gotten a chance to see the fruits of your labor."

"The kitchen is now complete. Living room needs a little more work and then the bedrooms and bathrooms. I hope to get it all done by spring."

"Is that doable?"

"I think so. I could use some help picking out furnishings though. Most of what I have in here now is bachelor pad garage sale."

"Give me a budget and I could go crazy with a place like this. Spacious log cabin, I'm all over it!"

"Perfect! Lee tries but he's as useless as me in that area." Jack began mixing ingredients. "Speaking of Lee, I learned something new from him today."

"Oh yeah? What was that?" Elizabeth asked as she stole a pepper from the cutting board.

"I learned that your friend Rosie thinks I'm creepy."

Elizabeth choked on the vegetable still in her mouth. "Rosie… wait what? Your Lee is her Lee?"

Jack nodded. "Why doesn't she like me?"

Elizabeth winced. "I may have told her I was coming here tonight and that Levi had a sleepover. She asked if I was having a sleepover too and I told her we hadn't even kissed yet."

"Ah."

"Yeah."

"Guess that's not an issue now?" He winked, then leaned towards her kissing her again. "Hmmm, I'd say we've got that kissing thing down."

"I would agree. Though, practice is always good," she flirted.

"Agreed." He smiled then turned his attention back to their dinner. "What do you know of them?"

"Lee and Rosie? She talks a lot so I know quite a bit. Why?"

Jack shrugged. "I know it's none of my business but it sounded like he may have made a blunder on their last date."

"The whole four babies thing?"

"Yeah." Jack laughed. "How bad do you think that is?"

"She'll relax in time. She's crazy about him. It's odd, they've been together for a while now, but it seems like they still have a lot of important topics to discuss."

"Maybe, but I bet it's more that they aren't listening when they do talk."

"What do you mean?"

Jack stopped what he was doing and moved to stand right in front of Elizabeth. His hands on her hips as he stood in-between her legs at the counter.

"Take us for example. I wanted tonight to be special. You work hard all week at school and at home with Levi. I wanted you to have a chance to relax, and enjoy yourself."

"Thank you," she blushed as he leaned in, kissing her neck. Clearly they were both enjoying this new closeness.

"Guess what's for dinner?"

She looked over at the counter. "Could it be…"

"Chocolate chip, blueberry pancakes with turkey bacon and loaded scrambled eggs."

"Breakfast for dinner, my…"

"Favorite. I know." He kissed her nose. "I also know you like sweets and I like to eat healthy. So we have the chocolate chips for you and the bacon is turkey which fits with my eating habits."

She laughed. "That's adorable Jack, but I'm not sure it's the same as the big topics like kids and marriage that Lee and Rosie are missing."

"That was just an example. I know a lot more and I bet you do too."

"Well, I've never said anything to you about whether I want more kids."

"Not directly, no. I've watched you with Levi though. You are a fantastic mother. You love your students and you are great with Ryan. I may not know the exact number you want, but I know you want to have another child."

"Huh, well you are right. I think Levi will make a terrific big brother one day. What about you?"

"Well," he grinned. "What do you think?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck and stared into his handsome green eyes.

"I know you love and admire Tom for all he's done. You miss your father and he was one of the greatest influences in your life. You gave up your dream career for Tom and Ryan with no regrets."

Then a tear escaped her eyes. "And you seem to care for Levi almost as if… as if he was yours even though we've barely known each other for more than a couple of months."

Jack nodded, then kissed her tears away. "So what's the answer?"

"You do want children."

"See?" He smiled. "We listen to each other."

"Yes," she giggled. "Much better than Lee and Rosie do."

"You got that right! Make sure to rub that in on that double date she's insisting we go on."

"Oh yes," she giggled. "We must!"

After their sweet filled dinner, Jack made a savory dessert of spinach artichoke dip in a bread bowl for them to enjoy by the woodstove in the living room. This was his first time cooking for a woman and all evidence showed he'd done a good job.

While soft music played in the background, they cuddled up on the floor amongst giant pillows while under the warm blanket. Ranger slept close by on his new plush dog bed.

Jack loved the warm feel of Elizabeth's body as she filled his arms. She fit perfectly there. If he had his way, the night would never end.

"I don't know that I've ever been this relaxed," he whispered, kissing her temple. Her back pressed against his chest. "You have quite an effect on me."

"I'm not really doing anything special," she laughed lightly.

"You're here with me. Happy too, I think."

"Very happy." She rolled to face him, kissing him soundly.

"You're special, Liz. So special I can't even wrap my mind around it, but I love it."

"I love this too. And for the record, I've never felt so content. Not with anyone."

Ranger got up with a stretch and moved to curl up around his humans. Elizabeth reached out to pet him.

"Levi is going to be so jealous that you got a dog. He's been asking for one forever."

"Yeah? Tell him he can come play with Ranger any time he wants. I talked a lot to Gowan about you and Levi, as well as Ryan. Gowan said Ranger is also trained to help with people who are hard of hearing or deaf. He's a full family service dog!"

Jack winced at his words, worried that he'd just implied to Elizabeth that they were a family. He liked the idea of it, but it was far too early for a declaration of that sorts.

Elizabeth didn't make a sound. She just stared at the flames dancing inside the wood stove.

"What's on your mind, beautiful?" Jack asked, moving a stray wave of hair back behind her ear before kissing her just below the ear. In return, Elizabeth moaned softly and laid her head back against Jack's chest.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course." Now he was really nervous.

"What are your thoughts about us dating, with Levi? Are you okay with it for now?"

"I'm more than okay with it. Levi is a part of your heart. It makes sense that a lot of what we do should include him. I'd like to make sure we have time just us, but I imagine the majority of the time will be shared with him."

"He made the basketball team."

"Nice!" Jack and Levi had spent many hours before and after dinner on the nights they were together playing ball. Joining the team was a huge achievement for Levi.

"Yeah, he was so excited. He told me repeatedly, to tell you. I think he was afraid I'd forget."

"Tell him I'm so proud of him. I'll make it to every game I can."

Elizabeth craned her neck to look back at him, "Careful Jack. You keep being this wonderful, I may never let you go."

"I have no problem with that." He smiled. "I'm not a runner, and for the record, I'm a one woman guy. I don't date around and flirt or anything like that. I care about you. You're the one I will be choosing to spend my time with."

"What if that changes? What if some pretty woman enters the scene and she can give you more than I can or what if you simply get bored with me?"

"Neither of those things sound plausible, but I'll answer just the same." He shifted so she could have a clear view of his face as he spoke. "If anything should change regarding my feelings towards you, you can be certain you will be the first to know. I won't jerk you around. As attracted as I am to you, and by that I mean, a lot," he laughed. "I also respect you. You're safe with me. So is Levi."

"Thank you, Jack."

"Now can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Where do you stand with this? With us, I mean."

She looked him in the eyes and smiled. Running the backs of her fingers along his clean shaven jaw.

"I'm happy. Really happy. So happy it scares me."

"Scares you?" Jack asked.

"This pull I feel for you, it's intense. I didn't know it was supposed to feel like this, or even that it could outside of a novel or movie. That being said, Levi is the most important man in my life. He has to come first. Aside from that though, I'm a one man kinda girl. I don't have the patience or heart to deal with drama. I'll always be honest and straightforward with you. Sometimes to the point you may wish I wasn't."

He smiled lovingly at her.

"All that being said, I want to see where this goes. I want you in my life, Jack Thornton."

"Good. That's exactly what I want. Anything else you want to talk about? Or should we just make out some more?" The wiggle of his eyebrows made her giggle loudly.

"You're really taking my "practice makes perfect" comment to heart, aren't you?"

"What can I say, your pretty irresistible."

"I know your pain." She sighed, "Can I ask you one more question, Jack? Then after you answer we can go back to... that." she blushed.

"Of course. For you, I'm an open book."

"I find it hard to believe a guy as amazing as you is still single. Have you ever been engaged?"

"No, you?"

"No. Ever been close to being engaged?"

"Nope. My life was the military. I didn't have a lot of time for dating. I did have a relationship here or there, but I deployed so much, they didn't last. The last woman I was with, wanted more from me than I could give. She wanted me to leave the Army. I wasn't ready. She hated how much I was gone. I also realized I didn't feel for her half as much as she appeared to feel for me. So for her sake, I ended it. What about you? That Charles guy ever try to propose?"

"Well…"

Jack leaned back to get a better look at her. "He did?"

"Not seriously. It was more of a plea for me not to end things."

"That's low."

"It wasn't hard to see right through him. I told him we went as far as we could and it wasn't working. Then he said, "Okay fine, let's get married then."

"Really classy." Jack sighed.

"It was desperate, like I mentioned."

"All I know is, if and when it's time for me to propose to the woman I love, I want it to be about her. About how much she means to me."

"Are you sure you're for real?" she sassed.

"Let's see…" And just like that, they were "practicing" their affection for one another.

As the temperature between them was nearing a boiling point, Jack rolled away, both now trying to catch their breath.

They sat quiet for a bit after that. Jack knew if they kept going the way they were, the physical side of their relationship would escalate far faster than it should. "Want to play a game?"

"Sure. What do you have?"

He leaned over to a bookshelf off to the side.

"Jenga, Super Hero Uno, Pokemon Monopoly and Scrabble." Elizabeth laughed at the selection. "Clearly I need games that don't just appeal to my nephew."

"How about Monopoly then?"

As he gazed over at he knew he wasn't ready to stop kissing her all together.

"Alright, but let's make it interesting."

"It's not interesting enough on its own?"

"Go with me on this one. If you land on a property owned by the other person. You have to give them a kiss."

"Oh I see," she laughed. "What kind of kisses are we talking about?"

"Givers choice. You ready?"

"Let's play."


	9. Chapter 9

About a week later, Jack laid on top of the covers on his brand new king size bed. It was a rustic but elegant model similar to one Elizabeth had put on a "Jack's Home" Pinterest board for him. He rather liked it. When it came to interior decorating, he was pretty hopeless. So he'd asked her for suggestions and she was more than happy to tell him what to do.

Outside the open bedroom window, Jack listened to the crickets in the grass. There were even a few bullfrogs making noise by the lake, even though it seemed late in the season for that. He loved the sounds of nature at rest. Though sometimes that rest was disturbed whenever Ranger heard an unfamiliar noise and went into watchdog mode. For now though, he was snoring away on this bed in the corner.

"You awake?" Jack asked into the phone.

"Mhmmm," Elizabeth said sleepily on the other side of the line. "Why do you ask?"

"You've gotten pretty quiet over there."

"Sorry. I guess I am a little extra tired tonight."

"We could hang up for the night and you could get some sleep. Tomorrow's Monday, you know?"

"But I love talking to you," she whined a bit, he laughed.

"I love talking to you too. A lot, actually. That's why neither of us have gotten much sleep all week."

"Is it worth it?"

"It is."

Since their Friday night date a week before, they couldn't get enough of each other. Their schedules as of late didn't allow for them to see each other everyday, so they called or FaceTimed every night once Levi was in bed.

Elizabeth wondered if maybe things were getting a bit too real too fast. It was obvious to her that she was very much attached to Jack. Levi was too.

"Did you fall asleep?" he asked when she fell quiet again.

"No. Just thinking, I guess."

"Penny for your thoughts, beautiful?"

"I'm not sure I can tell you just yet," she said with a giggle.

"Oh, intrigue."

She laughed. "I do think you're right though. Sleep is good. Can we talk tomorrow?"

"You bet."

"Goodnight, Thornton. Give Ranger a pat for me."

"Night, Liz. Sleep well."

"You too."

After ending the call, Jack placed his phone on the night stand and sighed heavily. It wasn't easy living in this big house with just a dog. Especially with Elizabeth and Levi across town. It never used to bother him. Oh how times were changing.

Ranger was awake now and nosed Jack's hand for attention.

"Hey Ranger pup," he said, petting the dog's head. "Want to hear a secret? I'm pretty sure I'm in love. Is that crazy?"

Ranger let out a woof and hopped on the bed to snuggle beside him.

"You're probably right, friend. Doesn't change how I feel though."

What Jack couldn't have known was that Elizabeth was laying in her bed, feeling that same overwhelming emotions. She didn't have a dog to spill her feelings to or calm the sudden rise in her anxiety. Instead she picked up her phone and texted Rosie. Even with the late hour, Rosie read the text and called Elizabeth right away.

"I need details!" her spunky friend demanded. "You've been playing this relationship close to the vest for weeks now. Gush girl! I need details."

"I've fallen so hard, Rosie. He's so perfectly imperfect."

"Okay," she giggled. "What does that mean?"

"It means I want to see where this goes. I want to be with him all the time and…." she sighed. "I'm pretty sure I love him."

Rosie squealed so loudly that Elizabeth had to move the phone away from her ear.

"Tell me more!"

"Well for starters," Elizabeth giggled. "His kisses were so worth the wait."

….

Monday morning arrived far too early for Jack's taste. It took all the effort he could muster to drag his tired butt out of bed and into the shower. After chatting with Elizabeth until late, he couldn't shut off his mind. Vision of her, them, and a future whirled around aimlessly. It wasn't until around 2 am that he finally fell asleep. Even then, he dreamed of Elizabeth.

Between the distraction of his beautiful girlfriend and the presence of his furry therapy friend, Jack's nightmares were at an all time low. It wasn't that they weren't there, but Ranger could sense the tension rise before it settled in. At least that's what Jack assumed since he'd wake up with Ranger laying on or against him occasionally.

With deep groaning, Jack took the stairs in the main barn at the orchard up to his office. Ranger following close behind. The benefit of being one of the bosses, you could easily bring your dog to work.

Charlotte was already up there, setting up the small but sufficient conference room that they used for staff meetings on occasions.

"What's on the agenda today, Mom?" He asked, giving her cheek a kiss.

"Apple Fest! It's only a week away."

Jack had little to no hand in the marketing/event side of the business. That responsibility was left to Charlotte and the orchards marketing manager, Christa. He liked it this way. He'd show up of course, and help out doing whatever was needed.

With a few minutes to spare before others would be showing up for the meeting, Jack took a seat at his desk to text a certain someone.

_"I miss you. If I can get out of here in time, can we do dinner?"_

He checked his email while he waited. Fall was always a busy time at the orchard. Add to that the many nights Jack spent trying to work on the house, and his afternoon "therapy" sessions with Gowan and Avery, there wasn't much time for anything else.

Elizabeth had been busy too. Levi had basketball practices and games after school most nights and she held tutoring sessions with some of her AP bio students.

Levi hadn't forgotten Jack's promise to make it to some games. So far Jack had made time for the two he'd had. The whole schedule was blocked in on his calendar. As long as he could, he'd be there.

The phone buzzed next to him with Elizabeth's message.

_"Yes please! Even if it's after dinner, can you come over? I miss you too."_

Jack wore a big goofy smile as he typed back.

_"Think I can steal a kiss or two?"_

_"If you play your cards right, I bet they'll be given to you."_

_"I like the sound of that. See you tonight."_

Checking the clock, Jack placed his phone in his back pocket and gathered what he needed for the staff meeting. As one of the owners, he wanted to be in and settled before the others.

"Come on, Tom," Jack said, giving his brother a playful smack on the back of the head. "Time to be adults."

"Are you sure about that?" Tom said with a laugh.

Five minutes later at the top of the hour, Charlotte stood up at the head of the table ready to call the meeting to order. Around the table sat five others. Tom and Jack, of course; as well as the marketing manager, the accounts manager, and their residiant horticulturist.

"Morning everyone! I must say, we've gotten off to a great start this fall." Charlotte exclaimed. "There have been many school field trips, and we're way ahead on production, right Jack?"

He nodded, "Looking at the numbers, we've already surpassed where we were at this time last year. I've spoken with Lou down in production and he's set for the weekend festivities. I've advised him to call in as many employees as he deems necessary to allow for a smooth event."

"Sounds good. Tom?" Charlotte turned to her youngest son. "How are things with our new distributor?"

"So far so good. In fact, they'll have a few reps here for Apple Fest this weekend. There will also be a few reps from markets we are trying to get our products into."

"Wonderful! Now Christa, how are things going on your end of the event?"

"Mostly good!" The long dark haired young woman said as she nudged her dark rimmed glasses up on her slender nose. "We will have six food trucks here to sell lunch items. The orchard of course, will be providing cider and our famous cider donuts, thanks to Jack and his team," she smiled at him.

Christa Longwell had had eyes for Jack for a few years now. He never gave her a reason for it. Jack was polite, of course, and they'd shared a few lunches and cups of coffee while on break at the office but that was it. She worked most closely with Charlotte, and her office was down stairs. It had always been Jack's goal to spend as little time as possible at his desk so it wasn't like they conversed often.

Even now in the meeting, Christa watched Jack closely and hung on his every word. Her eyes pining away. It was as if she couldn't get enough of his handsome green eyes and how the light would cause the little golden spects to shimmer. Then of course there was the way he served not only his country, but his family. To her, he was a man worth chasing.

"Christa? Anything else to share?" Charlotte asked.

"Unfortunately there is a small hiccup in the entertainment area. We're planning on highlighting four local bands as usual, but one has just backed out. It's manageable, but we'd need to decide what to do during the gaps."

"Do you have any leads?" Tom asked.

"I have some feelers out. One got back to me but they aren't really in need of the exposure, so they're asking for a hefty paycheck from it."

"Are you kidding?" Tom scoffed. "This is a community event. Not a woodstock. We don't even sell admission."

Each year near the end of apple picking season, the Thorntons would open up the orchard. People would drive through with their trucks or cars and fill it to the brim with the apples that had fallen on the ground, called drops. The Thorntons would charge by the car load at a very low and reasonable price. Families would then use the orchards presses to make cider, or take it home to do themselves. The apples, even though they were drops, could also be taken home to make applesauce, apple butter and more.

After the meeting was over, Jack held the door open as everyone left. Christa hung around a bit longer, making herself the last one besides Charlotte to leave the conference room.

"So I'm thinking about checking out a few more bands tomorrow night. Care to join me? I'd love an extra set of ears on them, you know?"

"Tempting, but I probably wouldn't be the best judge. It's been years since I've played."

"Wait, you've played?"

"Yeah. Tom and I were in a band with friends decades ago. Though to tell you the truth, I'm not sure I'd know which end of the guitar is up now," he said with a laugh.

"Well then, you guys should be our 4th band! It'd be such a draw!"

"What!?" Jack said in terror. "Did you miss the part about how long it's been? No, it wouldn't be pretty."

"Charlotte, back me up!" Christa'a voice was full of excitement. "The Thornton Brothers, has a great ring to it."

Charlotte looked intrigued at the thought. "I do miss listening to you boys play. You had so much fun on the stage."

"Mom, no. Don't even think about it. Tom would hate it."

"Maybe, but he used to come alive on stage. You remember?"

"A lot's changed since then, Mom."

"Believe me, I know." She sighed. Tom had been the lead singer back then. Meg had been his precious muse. Charlotte wasn't sure Tom had even looked at a guitar since her death. "Maybe you could ask Tom?"

"Pretty please!" Christa was almost bouncing. "You guys are already like the two most eligible bachelors in the city. It would be a huge draw."

"Ugh!" Jack groaned. "That's not really encouraging me here, okay?" Both women shot him pleading eyes. "Fine, I'll ask, but I already know what he'll say.

….

"Hell no!" Tom said immediately. "What was Mom thinking? I don't even know if I still have a guitar." Tom shook his head vigorously.

The brothers had gone into town to a favorite deli of theirs. The owner, an old potbelly man named Hank, had been running it for years. His father before him and so on. Tom Sr. would come here often back when he was alive.

"I figured that's what you say. You should have seen them. If I hadn't agreed to ask you I think they never would have let me leave."

"Dude, I haven't played since Meg died and Ryan was born. Not a single chord."

Jack nodded. "Ever miss it?"

"I miss her." Tom winced as he said the words, feeling his emotions burning in his eyes. "What was the point, you know? I loved playing but mostly I loved doing it for Meg. Any song we'd play, I could sing it straight to her. Then when she was gone… I don't know. Didn't seem right to play when Ryan even couldn't hear it. My life became all about him. It's still all about him and I'm not ashamed of that."

"I didn't think about that, sorry man. It was a bad idea."

"It's alright." He took a large bite of his reuben on rye. "Tell me the truth, am I being ridiculous?"

"No, not ridiculous. If you don't want to do it, then don't. But I have to say, playing again might get you out of that funk."

"I'm not in a funk," Tom said sternly.

"If you say so."

"Hey, Jack, can I ask you a question?" There was a slight teasing tone in his voice now.

"Go ahead, little brother."

"After the meeting, did I hear Christa ask you out?"

"No changing the subject!" Jack laughed embarrassed.

"Oh Jack!" Tom began talking in a feminine tone. "Come listen to music with me in a dark bar so I can stare lovingly at you."

"Wow… your female voice needs work."

"Maybe, but I'm not wrong."

"Neither am I."

They stared at each other for a long moment.

"Fine. I'll think about it."

"Good. Now what was that you said about Christa?"

Tom laughed. "You're blind with women, bro."

"No I'm not!"

"I'm sorry, do you not remember pushing Lizzie at me not long ago? Even though it was you that was falling for her."

"I believe I came to my senses on that one. Now I have her and I'm not letting her go. We've been making up for lost time too."

"You're not thinking about proposing already, are you?" Tom teased.

"No! Well… no. Not yet."

Tom couldn't stop laughing. "Bro, when you're in, you're in BIG aren't you?."

"Look, she means a lot to me. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't pictured us...as a family and all; but it's too fast. Isn't it?"

"I'm not a good one to give advice here. I fell for Meg the moment I met her. If I actually thought our parents would have let us, I would have married her at 16."

"So what you're saying is, we're both crazy?"

"Basically, yup."

….

Later that day, Elizabeth stood over her stove making spaghetti sauce from scratch. It was one of Levi's favorite meals. Spaghetti and meatballs.

Next to her at the counter, Levi worked with laser focus to form the meat perfectly.

"You're making a mess." She spoke and signed.

_"So? It's how you cook."_

Elizabeth laughed. He wasn't wrong.

The lights flashed three quick times, then again. It was the non-audible "ring" of the phone.

"Me!" Levi said, wiping his meaty hands on his jeans.

"Gross… guess I'm washing those tonight."

Levi clicked the button to answer the incoming video call. An older man with salt and pepper hair and a big smile appeared.

"_Hello, my favorite grandson!" _William Thatcher signed.

_"Hi! I miss you!"_

_"I miss you too. How's the new school?"_

_"So good! I'm playing basketball on the team."_

_"Good job! Maybe Grandma and I can fly up for a game."_

_"Yes please! Mom and Jack come to all my games. It's so much fun!"_

_"Jack?"_

Levi gasped. Was Jack supposed to be a secret?

"_Want to talk to Mama?"_

"_I sure do!"_

Levi nodded and ran off towards the kitchen, stomped on the ground to get Elizabeth to turn.

"_Grandpa, phone, and I'm sorry." _he signed rapidly.

"Huh?"

"_Just talk to him!"_

"Ooookay." Quickly she washed her hands and went to grab the phone in the living room. "Hey Dad!" She said turning off the video and just using the hand held. "To what do we owe this call?"

"Who's Jack."

"Ohhh, so that's what the "sorry" was about."

"Huh? Elizabeth, are you keeping secrets from your mother and I?"

"Yeah… I guess so. Just not intentionally."

"Okay," he laughed. "So who's Jack? Are you fostering again or is this a relationship? Should I be nervous?"

"Sorry I haven't told you. I guess we haven't talked in a while. Jack is the man I've been seeing. We met that day Levi got left behind on that field trip."

"He's not the teacher that left him, is he?"

"Goodness no! His family owns the orchard though. Jack was amazed watching over him till I could get there."

"I see. How is he with Levi?"

"Wonderful, it's like… well he cares for him a lot." She was about to say how Jack treated Levi almost as if he was his son, but caught herself. Bow wasn't the time.

"That's good. I guess your mother and I need to make a trip up there soon!"

"Oh, well…"

"Don't start. My grandson's playing basketball, my daughters dating some new guy. Seems worthy of a visit right?"

"I suppose so."

"Good. I'll talk to you mother."

Later that night, after Levi was fast asleep in his bed, Elizabeth had showered and was back down in her living room grading papers and listening to Michael Buble.

She set the last essay in the done pile when her phone buzzed. It was Jack.

_Still awake?_

_Yes!_

_Great. I'm outside._

She opened the door and pulled him inside by the hand.

"Hi." She smiled.

"Hey." He grinned. Closing the door behind him, he reached one hand around her slender waist to pull her close. "I've missed you."

She responded with a kiss. Making it abundantly clear that she'd missed him too.

"Wow," he said breathless. "So, what should we do tonight?"

"I just finished my grading, want a glass of wine?"

"Do you have coffee? I think I need to keep my wits about me tonight."

"Oh really?" She giggled, taking his hand and leading him into the kitchen.

"Yes. If I don't," he pressed her back against the wall, pressing his lips to the warm vanilla scented skin on her neck. "If I don't I may encourage us too far."

Elizabeth stared deep into the blue green sea of his eyes. Her mind clouding over as desire rose. How was it that this man had only recently entered her life, but was already so intertwined that she didn't know how she'd lived in this state for a year without him.

"Maybe… we should both have coffee."

"Good idea." He kissed the tip of her nose then reached for the mugs.

They talked about their days as the coffee brewed. When it was ready, they took their mugs and the bowl of popcorn they'd made to the couch.

Once they were snuggled up, and the music played softly in the background, Elizabeth sighed.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"I should tell you something."

"I'm all ears." He kissed the top of her head.

"My dad called today and now my parents found out about you and want to meet you."

"I see," he chuckled. "They just found out about us? Are you ashamed of me or something?" He asked playfully, tickling her at the side.

"No!" She laughed. "Not at all. It just didn't come up till now. I guess lately we've mainly talked by me ending pictures of Levi or quick updates."

"I see. And how did I come up?"

"Levi."

"Ah," Jack laughed. "So, meeting the parents. Should I be nervous?"

"Well, no. But they are protective of us and you're the first real serious guy I've dated that they didn't already know and so..."

"So, I need to make a good impression."

"No, just be you. That's more than enough." She turned in his arms to face him. "You, Jack, are more than enough."

His hands moved to her hips, and with a slight tug he moved her from her seat onto his lap.

"Have I ever told you how amazing your lips are?" He whispered, teasing her lips with his.

"Not like yours." She whispered back between their short warm kisses. "Yours are magic."

Jack eased Elizabeth down so that her back was against the seat of the couch. Almost as if instinct, Elizabeth wove her fingers deep into Jack's dark brown hair, pulling his lips hard against hers.

The fire was burning hot between them now. It seemed like the only thing that would distinguish it would be to just let it rip through them.

Was it crazy? They'd only known each other for a few months. About half that time Jack had been pushing her towards his brother. They'd yet to talk about what their physical limits should be. Though, they'd talk about almost everything else.

With that thought in Jack's mind, he retreated. Slowly moving to the side, still holding her but trying to calm their bodies.

"I'm sorry. That was… I got carried away."

"Me too," she breathed heavily.

"I want you to know you can trust me, Liz. I will never push you. We will only ever do what you are comfortable with."

"You know," she smiled, caressing his jaw. "I believe you. More importantly, I trust you."

"Good." He sat up a little more. "Nothing more happens between us until you say you're ready."

"So, it's up to me?"

"Clearly I'm ready," he joked. "Seriously, babe, I want you to feel safe."

"And what if I said I was ready… now?"

Those words just about stopped Jack's heart and breathing all together.

"You, …yeah?"

She opened her mouth, but before she could say anything, the sound of little boy cries from upstairs took over. She scuried out from Jack's hold and hurried off.

Jack rolled over onto his back and let out a deep puff of air.

"Okay, what almost just happened here..."


	10. Chapter 10

Jack watched Elizabeth from the doorway of Levi's room. She held his little, tired body close to her chest as she rocked him back and forth, rubbing his back with even strokes. She was a rockstar when it came to being a mother.

When she thought he was ready, Elizabeth laid Levi back down on his bed and pulled the covers over him. Just as she reached the doorway and Jack, Levi called out again. She walked back.

"He doesn't have nightmares often, but when he does he doesn't like me leaving again. I was hoping I could get him relaxed enough."

"I get it. Little guy just needs his mom. Why don't I carry him to your room? You two can sleep there where there's more room."

She nodded, loving how much Jack understood her and her responsibilities as a mother.

"I'll show myself out," Jack said, giving both Elizabeth and Levi a kiss. "Get some rest."

"Jack, about earlier…"

"Rest now. We'll talk tomorrow."

"But are we… okay?"

He leaned down kissing her sweet lips long and slow before pulling back.

"We're more than okay." He couldn't resist her. He kissed her temple. "You and Levi mean the world to me. Trust that, okay?"

"Okay," she smiled and leaned back, watching him leave.

When Elizabeth heard the front door close downstairs she threw her head back and sighed. "Wow, what did we almost do?"

….

Inside the Thornton home, Tom found himself rummaging through the storage closet in the cellar after Ryan was asleep. This almost forgotten space was where a number of Tom's possessions from before Meg's death had ended up. For Tom, his grief was so deep, he just couldn't bear to see or deal with them.

All the way in the back, behind a bunch of cobwebs, was the item he had been searching for. A hard black guitar case with stickers and sharpie writing all over the front. Tom grabbed it and ran his hand over a message written in silver sharpie.

_Oh how I love thee, let me count the ways…" _Followed by music notes that made up the chorus of Meg's favorite song. She'd written it on his case one night in high school when he'd left it at her house.

"I miss you, Meggie. You'd be so proud of our little boy. I wish you were here to love on him. I promise you though, I'm loving him enough for the both of us."

He sniffled a bit. He chalked it up to allergies, but in his heart he knew what was going on. He was in no mood to deal with the reality of his emotions.

Charlotte was sitting in the living room by the fireplace when he came back up. Lost in her own thoughts of life and loss, she almost didn't hear him come in.

"What do you have there?" She looked up as he walked past. "Does this mean you're thinking about playing this weekend?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure what this means." With a sigh, he stared down at the worn leathery case.

"I understand. You've got so many memories wrapped up in your music. No pressure, alright son?"

"Thanks Mom. You okay if I head upstairs? I want to open this up, but I kinda think I need to do it alone."

"I'm just fine sitting here with my memories," she smiled. "I was thinking about a night years ago when your father replaced the banister going up the stairs. What a silly little nightmare that was. In trying to fix that, he ended up needing to replace the stairs themselves. Never really figured out how he managed that," she laughed.

"Do you get sad thinking about him?"

"Yes, but it's okay. I feel almost like he is still here. He's still supporting me and loving me. He wouldn't want me to be sad forever."

"Maybe not but I'm not sure how to let Meg go. Or even if it's time or even if I should. What if someday I want to get married again? Ryan deserves a mother."

"You're worrying too much, my son. Letting her go will come in time and I can pretty much guarantee that she would want you and Ryan to love again."

Tom nodded, kissed her cheek and went upstairs. He took the guitar up to his room, placing the case on his bed but he couldn't bring himself to open it. Instead he just stared at it.

"Well, this is pathetic. How can I even think about playing again if I can't even open up this stupid case?"

Finally, almost twenty minutes later, Tom carefully opened the case and pulled out his old friend, a beautiful, dark wood acoustic guitar. With its leather strap around his neck and shoulder, he placed his fingers ready to play. Instead of playing though, he closed his eyes and let himself slip away into the past, Imagining him and Meg relaxing on a blanket facing the lake nearby.

"_Do you take requests?" Meg smiled. Her rose tinted sunglasses covering her crystal blue eyes._

"_For a pretty lady like you, of course." he smiled at his wife, overwhelmed with love for her._

Tom smiled through his tears at the memory. That was the day Meg told him she was expecting. They'd spent the rest of the afternoon celebrating and making plans for the life they hoped to have together. Neither had the slightest idea that in a few short months, Ryan would be there and she'd be gone.

"I can't do this…" Tom swiftly removed the guitar and went to put it back in the case. Just as he was about to place it down, something caught his eye.

"Mom?" Tom asked as he hurried down the stairs. "What is this?" He held up an envelope that he found in his case.

"Oh gosh. I'd forgotten about that."

"It's got my name on it in Meg's handwriting."

"Did you read it?"

"I glanced at it, but it doesn't make sense. She didn't know she was dying. It just happened!"

"I know, son, but she was having a rough pregnancy and it scared her. You know that. She wrote that letter a few days before… before she passed."

"Okay, sure but how'd it get on my guitar case?"

"Me," Charlotte somberly admitted. "I couldn't just give it to you. You weren't ready. So I put it someplace you would find when you were ready."

"Smart… I guess." Though he knew it had been a brilliant idea.

"Sweetheart, you're not alone. I live there too, you know? In a world without the love of my life. In fact, we just talked about that, right?"

"Mom, it hurts. I can't… It's miserable sometimes."

"You are certainly right about that. It is miserable at times but you can, and will do this. You have been and you'll keep going. One foot in front of the other."

He looked at the letter again. "Should I read it?"

"When you're ready."

….

Jack walked up the steps of his porch and unlocked the door. As he walked inside, it was quiet. Empty. Too quiet and too empty. Even Ranger was fast asleep on his bed, not making a peep.

Almost without having to think, he wandered up the stairs and down the hall to the bedrooms. There were three, including the master. He wasn't sure why three when he built the place, but now, he was sure that they were meant to be for a family, his family. Levi and Beth, to be exact, and then whomever might join them in the future.

He opened the door to the master and sighed. It was a great room. Large with a big walk-in closet. The bathroom was also big with a jetted tub and separate shower with three shower heads.

The king bed was big, too big for just him. He wanted her there when he went to sleep and he wanted her there when he woke up.

"It's too soon," he muttered to himself. That may be the case, but it was how he felt. He could see it so clearly. "I'm a goner."

…..

Tom got Ryan out of bed the following morning and dressed and fed. He asked Charlotte to take Ryan to school so he could take care of something. She agreed, happy to spend a little one on one time with her grandson.

"Just be careful, he'll turn the music up so high to feel the bass, you'll go deaf too."

"Won't phase me," she chuckled. "I'm already halfway there as it is."

Once all was set at the house Tom grabbed the letter from his late wife, still not fully read and headed down the path towards Jack's. When he arrived, Ranger rushed towards him wagging his tail and barking happily.

"Hey boy, you're quite the welcome party."

"He likes you, but I think he was hoping for Ryan," Jack said from the porch with his coffee mug steaming hot in his hand.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Ranger. It's just me."

"You okay?" Jack could read the look on his brother's face. Meg.

"You remember what it was like out here before this land had your house on it?"

"I remember. You and Meg used to picnic and stargaze a few hundred feet that way, right?" Jack pointed to a cluster of trees that stood separating one part of the yard from another.

"Yeah." Tom held up the envelope. "Did you know about this?"

"Is that from Meg?"

"Yeah. It was in my guitar case. Mom put it there for Meg."

"Ah. I knew there was a letter but I didn't know what happened to it."

"You never thought to ask?" Tom's tone had a bit of a bite to it. "I just found it yesterday. Yesterday!"

"I'm sorry, Tom. Really. I didn't know you hadn't seen it yet and I never knew how to bring it up."

"No, don't be sorry," he sighed. "I'm just on edge. Would you mind… sitting with me while I read it? I don't wanna do it alone."

"Sure."

The brothers and Ranger walked out to the spot that Tom and Meg had frequented as young lovers. Sitting in the grass side by side, Tom opened the envelope.

"Want me to read it aloud?" Tom asked.

"I'm just here for moral support, bud. You do what you need to do." Ranger curled up next to Tom, similarly to how he rested with Jack when he sensed Jack having a rough moment. "Looks like Ranger's here for you too. Do what you gotta do, Tommy."

"Alright… here it goes." Tom read the note to himself while Jack fixed his eyes on the sparkling water of the lake before them.

"_My Love,_

_I'm sitting here at our kitchen table, sipping tea as I do most mornings after you leave for work. Our boy is kicking me with his tiny feet and I'm so grateful. To be your wife, to be part of the Thornton family and to be his Mommy. _

_I need you to know how much I value you and respect you as my husband. I have since our first date when you squeezed my hand instead of kissing me, despite how badly we both wanted to take that step. I fell in love from that moment and have loved you more each moment since._

_Do you remember our fifth date, sweetheart? We went to the park and sat under a tree to watch the sun set. I'll never forget it. You were playing your guitar softly and the sky was turning so many shades of purple and pink and blue until the stars came out. _

_The song, our song, "Make You Feel My Love" meant so much to me then. When you surprised me by having that be our first dance at our reception, it meant even more. Now, years later, as I feel the flutters and kicks of our son deep within me, it means everything. _

_Darling, Tom, I vowed to love you forever, to the moon and back. Please know, if something takes me away from you and our boy, I'll always be in your heart and your memory. _

_You both deserve to be happy, to love and be loved. Please never forget that and make the best decisions you can. Love again, live again. Promise me._

_All my love, forever, _

_Meg"_

Hearing his brother sniffle through his tears, Jack glanced over and placed a hand on his back. Jack never fully understood the heartbreak his brother had suffered. He sympathized, of course, but Jack had never been in love. Especially not like Tom and Meg. Now as he sat there as Tom read the letter again and again to himself, Jack felt his brother's loss more than ever before. What if he lost Elizabeth one day? No, it wouldn't be the same, of course. They weren't married, they don't have a son together, but still. His feelings for Elizabeth, his hope for their future compounded with Tom's greif now shed new light on Tom's journey over the past 7 years.

"You alright?" Jack asked when Tom handed him the letter.

"I will be. I need to be." With a thud, Tom flopped back on the grass. "This whole festival thing? Let's do it."

"Are you sure?"

"No," Tom laughed. "But I think we should do it anyway."

Later during a break at work, Jack called Lee, who had been another old band mate and told him the news. Lee was ecstatic over the opportunity. His drums had been sitting dormant in his garage for years.

"We've got to practice, like now!" Lee had said with a laugh.

So that evening. Tom and Jack left work a little early and Lee planned to go into the restaurant late so they could practice at Lee's place. Mike Hickam, an old friend of Lee's, wasn't one of the original band but was more than happy to come play fiddle and piano for a few songs. Same with Nathan Grant, a bass player Jack used to serve with who was now living in the city.

They weren't half bad, at least not after the first hour. Before that, it was not pretty.

During a break in rehearsal, Jack pulled out his phone and took a selfie of him with his guitar to send to Elizabeth.

_"What do you think, Liz?" _

_"Hubba, hubba! Not sure I can handle all that sexiness," _she typed with a wink and kissing face emoji.

_"Dinner tonight?" _Jack asked. _"I want to see you."_

_"Same. Where?"_

_"My place? 6pm."_

_"We'll be there."_

Jack walked back over to the others with a huge grin.

"What's got you so happy?" Nathan teased.

"I bet it's Lizzie," Tom laughed. "You just talk to her?"

"I did, yeah. I'm seeing them later so let's get back to work."

"Who's Lizzie?" Nathan asked.

"Jack's lady love," Tom said in an exaggerated voice. "She's got a great little boy Ryan's age."

"Hold on now," Nathan laughed. "You, Jack Thornton, are in a serious relationship?"

"I am, yes. Now can we get back to work?" Jack said.

Nathan just shook his head. "Now you got me feeling bad about myself for still being single."

Nate was a good guy. He'd left the service before Jack when his sister passed away, leaving Nate to be the sole guardian for her daughter, Ally.

"You should get out there. If you're up for it," Jack advised.

"I don't know." Nate shrugged off the thought. "I mean, there is someone, but she seems way out of league."

"You never know," Jack laughed. "Liz is 100% out of mine, but we're good. Real good. Now, can we please stop talking about my love life and get to work? I'd like to see her after."

Jack wasn't embarrassed by his relationship, he just wasn't in the mood to waste time talking if it meant less time with Elizabeth and Levi later.

…..

The end of the day finally arrived and Elizabeth couldn't leave the school fast enough. She's had a productive AP study group and staff meeting after school. Now she just wanted to see Jack. Hopefully they'd get a moment to talk about their almost, very intimate moment from before.

She gathered her belongings to leave but stopped when there was a knock on the classroom door.

"Oh, hi. Officer Grant, what can I do for you?"

The tall, nervously grinning police officer stepped into the classroom. He wasn't dressed in his uniform for once. Just jeans and a rust red long sleeve henley.

"I was just in the area after visiting some friends and wanted to see how my niece was doing. I know she missed a few days with the flu recently."

"Ally is a wonderful student, she had no trouble catching up on work. I was grading a paper of hers just last night and can honestly report that she received one of the highest grades in the class."

"Oh, well that's great."

An awkward silence fell between them. This wasn't the first time either. Ever since Elizabeth met Nathan at the start of the year, he was a quiet and nervous man. It was odd, she figured, given that he was an officer of the law. One would think you would need a certain level of confidence to do that job.

"Anything else?" she asked politely, but her brain and heart were already out the door and on her way to her son and Jack.

"Yeah. This might be a little weird but um… I'm kinda in this band...I mean we aren't professionals or anything but.." He laughed at himself. "Wow, I feel like I'm back in high school. I mean I know I'm standing IN high school and you are a high school teacher but..."

"Are you doing okay?" she asked with an innocent laugh. He was really wigging out in front of her.

"Basically, what I'm saying is if you like music, you might like this. We're playing at a…"

"Uncle Nate?" Ally, a slender, blonde-haired cutie came in. "I've been looking all over the parking lot for you! You're picking me up, right?"

"Yeah. Hey, Ally girl, how was volleyball practice?"

"Great, but I'm starving. Can we grab pizza or something on the way home?"

"Sure thing, kiddo."

Elizabeth smiled. Nathan was sure good with Ally. "Well I'll leave you to it then. I need to go pick up my son."

"Son?" Nathan said surprised. "I didn't know. Congrats." He winced at his unbelievable awkwardness.

"Uncle Nate, did you have a rough day at work? You're acting weirder than usual."

"I'm good. Let's leave Ms. Thatcher to her evening."

"And you to yours!" Elizabeth said trying to brush off the weirdness that hovered in the air. "See you tomorrow, Ally."

"See ya, Ms. Thornton!"

Elizabeth gave Ally and her uncle a head start out of the school. No need for another strange interaction with the poor man. On her drive to pick up Levi, she thought to herself, wondering how she would have responded to Nathan had he managed to ask her out, if that was what he had been trying to do.

She smiled as a thought popped into her mind. "I'm taken. A thousand times taken by Jack Thornton."


	11. Chapter 11

Before Elizabeth's car was fully in park in Jack's driveway, Levi was already unbuckled and trying to get out of the back seat.

"Mom!" he whined audibly. When she turned around he signed. _"My door is broken."_

"_No,_" Elizabeth signed. _"It's child-locked."_

"_What's that mean?"_

"_It means you can't get out till I say so."_

_"No fair!"_

_"Yes fair!" _she laughed, then turning off the child locks, she released her little boy.

He hopped out at a run as he made his way to the front porch where Jack and Ranger were waiting.

"Go get him, boy." Jack released the dog to greet Levi. Ranger leapt from the porch and tackled Levi to the ground, making the boy giggle with delight.

Jack passed the K-9 human wrestling match and headed straight to the beauty standing by the car.

"Hey," he grinned, his dimples flashing.

"Hi," she stepped into his space and kissed his lips. "Thanks for having us over tonight. Levi was so excited."

"My pleasure," he said, stealing another kiss. This time letting his lips linger a bit longer. "I'm making stir fry tonight."

"Ah, healthy food," she giggled.

"For dinner, yes, but for dessert I have something special planned."

"Please tell me it involves chocolate."

"It does," he laughed. "Ice cream, brownie sundaes."

"Oh, you know me well!"

Once inside the house, Jack put Levi to work as his second in command in the kitchen. Jack had made a wooden step stool for him so he could reach the counter better and was now teaching Levi how to safely cut the veggies for their stir fry.

Elizabeth sat back and watched her boys as she sipped the glass of white wine Jack had poured for her. Jack had a special way with Levi. He could make him laugh and that little man hung on Jack's every word. Whether Jack realized it or not, he'd become a father figure to Levi.

Once the veggies were cut and placed in the heated wok, Levi asked if he and Range could play outside. Jack agreed and after Levi washed his hands, Jack pulled out his old lacrosse stick and a couple tennis balls for Levi to use for fetch.

Elizabeth moved to the kitchen side of the counter once they were alone. "You are really good with him, Jack."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. It's amazing to watch. He talks about you all the time and is always asking if you are coming to his next basketball game. He tells his friends that you taught him to shoot baskets."

"That's great to hear. Honestly, I talk about him a lot too. And you, of course. You are both really special to me."

"Good. You are very special to us too."

She sipped her wine as he gave the veggies another stir before adding in some soy sauce and other flavorings.

"How was band practice?"

"Surprisingly fun. It was good to see Tom loosen up and relax again. He used to love playing."

"Think you'll be ready to play for people this weekend?"

"I think so. Time will tell I guess." He stirred the veggies again. "You gonna be there as my groupie, right?"

"That's the plan! All though, you should know, I think a parent of one of my students was trying to ask me out to see him play at the festival this afternoon."

"You're serious?" Jack's voice was playfully stern. "What's he look like?"

"Are we getting jealous there, Thornton?"

"Not at all." He grinned, turning to wrap his arms around her waist. "I feel pretty confident in this relationship right now. Just curious, that's all."

"I'm glad you're not worried. You don't have any reason to be, I promise." Her thoughts trailed back to their closeness from the night before, and her cheeks went red. "Jack, I feel like we should talk about last night."

"Alright." He stepped back and placed the lid on the wok before turning around again, placing his hands back on her waist. "What do you want to say?"

"I don't know, really." She nervously played with the collar of his shirt. "It was wonderful and overwhelming at the same time. If Levi hadn't yelled out..."

"Yeah." Jack leaned them back against the counter. "We should probably figure out if we are going to cross that line or not," he told her.

"I've crossed that line before, Jack. In one relationship. Looking back, it was a really bad idea. I think after that, we both confused love and genuine intimacy with hormones."

"Ah, yeah. That can happen. That's why it's best for that step to be taken by two people who truly love each other. That's what I believe anyway."

"I agree."

The back door flung open with a thud and in ran Levi, followed closely by a dirt covered dog.

"_He digs!" _Levi told them. _"Now he's all dirty."_

"_I'll take care of it," _Elizabeth signed. She took the towel that hung by the back door that she knew was for Ranger and with Levi's help they cleaned the hyper dog right up.

"Trouble is," she spoke to Jack, trying to make it so Levi couldn't see her lips. "Sometimes you think you're both feeling the same but you're really not."

"That's why communication is the key to any relationship."

"_What are you talking about?"_ Levi asked. _"You're not signing and you talk too fast."_

"_Not important, love," _she signed to her son. _"Go get washed up for dinner."_

"_Okay."_

"Sorry about that." Elizabeth hung up the towel where it had been and went back to Jack's side. He was waiting for her, arms open wide, so she walked right into his embrace.

"You're right, you know, we need to be clear with each other on where we stand. Not just for us, but for Levi as well."

"_All clean!" _Levi said as he bounced back into the room. He giggled at the sight of his mom and Jack holding each other. _"Group hug?"_

"Come here," Jack smiled and opened his embrace to include the little boy who happily joined. Jack stood there in silence, holding the two most important people in his world in his arms. "Liz," he pulled her closer, then whispered softly in her ear, "I love you."

She pulled back slightly to look into his eyes. He meant it, she had no doubt. "Jack…" she whispered.

"I do. I love you both more than anything."

Tears welled up in her blue eyes. "I love you too."

Levi let go and tapped their arms. As both adults looked down at him, Levi had both his hands in the air, signing "I love you," at them both.

Jack lifted the boy up in his arms and kissed his cheek. "Now that that's settled, who's hungry?"

….

The days that followed their confession of love were much like the ones that had come before. It was now out in the open that they loved each other, but the truth was, they'd been showing it to each other in many ways already. Elizabeth did feel a new sense of excitement, however. All the thoughts of what it would be like to be a family with Jack that she'd tried to push out of her mind were now front and center. She didn't try to ignore them anymore.

Thursday afternoon Elizabeth left work at lunch, after getting a sub for her last two classes. Her parents were flying into the airport that afternoon and she had insisted on picking them up.

"Beth!" Grace yelled from about fifty feet away in the crowded arrivals area of the Rochester airport.

"Hi, Mom!" Elizabeth gave her a hug and then her Dad as well. "It's good to see you both."

"Now, tell me about this Jack fellow your Dad mentioned." Grace began. "Is he handsome?"

"Grace," William said, rolling his eyes. "Do we really need to do this?"

"Oh, shush now, honey. We are having some girl talk now." Grace slipped her arm through Elizabeth's and walked off to get their bags.

"Yes, Mom." Elizabeth laughed. "He's handsome and just...wonderful. More importantly, he's good to Levi and Levi really loves him too."

"Where is my grandson?" William asked.

"School. Jack's going to pick him up after practice and bring him home."

"Are you two cohabitating or something?" William asked, a shocked look on his face.

"No, Dad," she laughed. "We just spend a lot of time together, that's all."

"That's all, she says," William repeated.

"Hush, William. Beth has always made good choices. Just let her be."

"He's good to you?" William asked. His tone was stern, very fatherly.

"He is. You'll see, Dad."

Later that evening, Elizabeth stood in her kitchen making all the fixings for a yummy taco bar with her mom. Her dad kept a vigilant watch by the large front window for Jack and Levi. His protectiveness for his family was at full power mode.

Elizabeth walked briefly into the hallway, watching her father.

"He'll be nice tonight, right?" Elizabeth said to her mom as she made her way back to the kitchen, "Jack's…"

"Wonderful, you mentioned," Grace laughed. "Don't worry. He knows what I expect of him."

"Oh," she laughed. "Sounds good then."

Jack and Levi walked in a few minutes later. Levi ran to William, his little hands signing away to tell his grandfather how much he had missed him.

Jack's eyes met Elizabeth's and they both smiled. Then he walked over to William when Levi ran to see Grace.

"Hello, sir, I'm Jack Thornton." He offered his hand to shake, thankful when William accepted.

"William Thatcher."

"I'm sure I don't need to tell you this, but you have an amazing daughter and grandson."

"You're right, you don't need to tell me but I'm glad you've noticed."

Unsure of where her husband would take the conversation next, Grace stepped in. She signed as she talked since Levi was with her.

"Jack, I'm Grace. It's so nice to meet you!"

"You as well. Liz has told me so much about you and your family."

"Liz?" William laughed. "Beth, don't you hate that nickname?"

"Not when he says it. His mom and brother call me Lizzie, It's actually kind of sweet."

After dinner, Jack and William cleared the table and filled the dishwasher before sitting back down at the table with Elizabeth and Grace. Elizabeth made tea for everyone and had made a hot apple crisp with apples from the Thornton's orchard. While the adults talked, Levi went upstairs to take a shower.

"Mr. Thatcher, Liz tells me you're a pretty talented surgeon."

"I guess so. Seems a bit pompous to agree with, but I am good at what I do."

"So good that he won't retire," Grace sassed.

"I will, just not yet. My hospital is like my family. As the chief, I can't bring myself to leave until I know it and all the people there will be in good hands."

"I can understand that," Jack said, taking Elizabeth's hand and giving it a squeeze.

Levi slumped into the room in his Spiderman pjs and damp hair that made his curly mop appear much longer than usual. Without a word, he crawled up into Jack's lap for a snuggle.

William watched as Jack fully embraced the boy and kissed his head.

"I think he's tired," Elizabeth spoke and signed, just in case Levi was paying attention.

"_No I'm not," _he signed with a grumpy, half asleep face.

Jack turned Levi's body so he could sign for him. "_Want to read the next chapter of How to Train Your Dragon?"_

"_Yes," _he answered with a yawn. _"We read two?"_

"I guess two is okay. Say goodnight to everyone first."

Once they were out of the room, William leaned closer to Elizabeth. "He does bedtime with him? Already?"

"He has for a long time, Dad. It's Levi's favorite time with Jack."

"You know I don't want to ever tell you how to live your life, but isn't this moving too fast, Beth? How well do you know him?"

"I know him very well, Dad. Yes, the time we've had together hasn't been long but we know each other. And before you even think about comparing this relationship, or him for that matter, to Charles, know that the depth of what I feel for Jack is so much more than I ever had with Charles."

Grace chuckled under her breath. "I think she just told you!" she sassed.

"Forgive me, Beth. I want you and Levi to be happy, and Jack certainly seems to have that effect on you both. From all I can see, he's a very good man."

"Then why do I get the feeling that you don't like him?"

"I do like him. Even more, I believe I respect him. I just… I guess I need to get to know him. I wasn't prepared to be meeting a future son-in-law. I had him pegged as a casual relationship, but now we're here and he's putting Levi to bed like a father. Don't even get me started on those stolen glances I've been catching between you two all night."

"You're right, you do need to get to know him, but please, let us get to where we're going in our time." Hearing her father use the term, son-in-law was making everything feel even more real. It was exciting, but on the other hand, terrifying.

….

Elizabeth's parents went to bed not long after Levi. Their trip from Florida to New York had been more exhausting than they'd figured.

After they were settled in the guest room, Jack and Elizabeth curled up together into their usual spot on the couch.

"So how bad is it? Do they think you're crazy for being with me?" Jack asked, giving her temple a kiss.

"My mom adores you. She even said you're quite handsome."

"That's nice, I think. Your dad though, what about him?" She fell silent. "I figured."

"He's fine. He just didn't expect me to be in a serious relationship, I guess. I've always been pretty independent, especially over the past couple years."

"What should I do to earn his trust?"

"You don't need to worry about that. You have mine, that's all you need."

She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her up in his lap, facing him.

"I love you," Jack whispered. "I don't deserve you, but I'll try."

Instead of using words, she kissed him. Slowly at first, letting the heat rise between them till they neared their melting point. When they eventually pulled apart, Jack laid his head back and groaned.

"I don't want to leave," he said out of breath. "But I should."

"I know. See you at the basketball game tomorrow?"

"If you're sure your parents won't mind."

"I want you there. More importantly, so does Levi."

"Then I'll be there."

Carefully, Elizabeth rose to her feet and walked Jack to the door.

"I love you, Jack."

"I love you. Sweet dreams, Liz."

…..

Levi's game was right after school the next day. Jack stood on the edge of the court yelling and jumping up and down, even though he was fully aware that the kids couldn't hear him. He would sign as well, but tended to be too excited for that.

He was so proud of Levi. The little guy had already scored twice and was great at running while dribbling the basketball. Something that just a month ago wasn't easy.

Whenever Levi scored, Jack, like others, would throw his hands up in the air and give them a little shake, the ASL way of clapping.

Elizabeth watched with William and Grace in the bleachers.

"He's so good," Grace said, sounding impressed.

"Jack works with him a lot after dinner."

"You've got a good guy there, Beth," Grace said with a nudge.

"I know. How did I get so lucky?"

"You deserve it, sweetheart."

"Thanks, Mom." Elizabeth turned her focus back to the game and the handsome man making a raving goofball of himself.

After the game, Jack made his way up the bleachers to join Elizabeth and her family.

"Jack, my boy," William said with a chuckle. "You should be a coach the way you run around out there."

Jack shrugged, "I guess I do get into it a lot. I just love seeing him so happy."

As soon as he was dismissed from the team, Levi rushed over to his adoring family of fans. Elizabeth waved her hands excitedly and then signed, "_Great job!" to her son. He jumped up, enveloping her in a great big bear hug. _

_"Best game ever!" _Levi signed before giving a hug to Grace and high-fives to Jack and William.

_"Anyone hungry?" _William signed. _"Your mom says you have a favorite restaurant in the city?"_

"_Dinosaur BBQ!" _Levi danced about. _"Jack, you come too?"_

Jack knelt down to his level signing as he talked. "I can't tonight, bud. I need to go back to work. Tomorrow's the big event at the orchard, remember?"

"_Stay please?" _he signed with a pout.

"I'm really sorry. We'll spend tomorrow together okay?"

"_You're not working tomorrow?"_

"Some, yes. Maybe you can even help me a little. What do you say?"

Seeing her son hold his pouting face, Elizabeth tapped his shoulder. _"Love, can you thank Jack for coming to your game?"_

He nodded and gave Jack a hug. Using his voice he said, "Thank you. Love you."

Looking him in the eyes Jack signed, _"I love you too. Have fun with your grandparents, okay?"_

_"Okay."_

Grace and William took Levi to get his things from the hallway. Giving Jack and Elizabeth a couple minutes alone as she walked him to his truck.

"I feel horrible," Jack began. "Like I let him down just now."

"It's okay, Jack. It's good for him to see that you honor your responsibilities. He looks up to you so much."

"I think that's why it was hard. I want to give him everything."

"Ah, but you see, if he gets everything, that's what he will expect no matter what. That's not realistic or healthy."

"True. I'll remember that."

As they reached his truck, Jack's arms wrapped around her waist, with a hand slipping slightly under the hem of her sweater. "Tomorrow when you get to the orchard, call or text me and I'll come to you."

"I don't want to be a bother tomorrow."

"You couldn't be." He kissed her lips tenderly. "I want to share tomorrow with you and Levi, alright? It's important to me."

"I'll call you when we're on our way then."

"Thank you." His lips brushed against hers twice before he gave in and gave her the kind of kiss he'd wanted to give her all afternoon. Jack grinned madly as he pulled back to look her in the eyes. "That might tide us over till later."

"Yeah," she blushed. "That should do it. If you have time tonight do you think we can maybe talk?"

"I'll call when I get home, as long as it's not too late."

"Late's fine too."

Jack laughed. "We're getting very attached to each other, aren't we?"

"Seems like it, yeah. Is it scaring you?"

"Nope. I'm good. You?"

"I'm good too. See you later, babe."

"Talk to you soon." With his hand on the door handle of his truck, he watched her walk away. "Hey Liz, one more thing."

She turned with a laugh and hurried back to him. "Yes?"

"I want to take you out on a date. A really nice one, just me and you."

"I see," she flirted, stepping right into his space. "And what would that entail?"

"Me dressing in something other than my carhartts for a start." They laughed together. "There's a company that does a dinner cruise on the lake. I've never gone, but I've heard great things. Do you get seasick much?"

"Nope, and I think I like this idea. Though I may need to go buy a new dress."

Jack kissed her lips. "Don't worry about it. You look good in anything."

"Oh, I'm not worried, but buying a new dress with you in mind sounds immensely fun right now."

"Then by all means, go shopping," he laughed. "I'll talk to Tom and see if he can watch Levi. Maybe he and Ryan can have another sleepover."

"I'm sure neither Levi or Ryan will have any complaints about that."

"Beth?" William called from across the parking lot. "Levi says to tell you that he is very hungry."

"Coming!" She turned back to Jack. "One more kiss for the road?"

"Um, sure but just so you know, your father is still watching us."

She giggled mischievously. "Then for his sake, he better look away."


	12. Chapter 12

Levi was up before everyone else in the house Saturday morning. He rushed into Elizabeth's bedroom and pounced on her bed like a monkey from a tree.

"Ahh! Levi!" She sat up, completely startled.

"_You look funny,_" Levi signed, gesturing to her hair.

"_You should see you," _she signed back with a smile._ "It's 6:30, why are you awake?"_

"_I want to see Jack."_

"_Jack's not awake yet."_

"_Yes he is. He says he's always up early. So we go?"_

"_No. Breakfast first."_

The next couple of hours dragged on as Levi waited impatiently for them to all shower and dress to leave for the festival. When he was finally given the go ahead to get in the car, he ran out the door with his untied shoelaces flapping in the wind.

"Someone's in a hurry," William teased.

"You have no idea," Elizabeth laughed. "I'm kind of itching to get there too."

"I heard you up late last night talking," Grace said. "I assume it was Jack on the other side of that phone call?"

"It was," she blushed. "Sorry if I kept you awake."

"Not at all. You two talk often in the evenings?"

"We talk a lot, actually. He's here when he can be and when he can't, we talk at night. Nothing earth shattering usually. Just how the day went, making plans for when we can. He Likes to know how Levi is doing too."

"That's good, Communication is very important."

"That is something we both agree on," she smiled.

"Go time!" Levi yelled from the back seat. Elizabeth turned back around and gave him the sign to stop, two hands, one palm up with the other palm facing the left coming together hard. If that wasn't enough, she wore her stern mama face.

"_Sorry,"_ he signed, biting his lip.

Elizabeth pulled out her phone to send a quick text to Jack before pulling out of the driveway.

"_We're on our way."_

"_Looking forward to it." _He responded quickly. Apparently, Elizabeth and Levi weren't the only ones trying to wait patiently this morning.

By the time they arrived, the orchard was already filling up. Parking attendants lined up the incoming cars in a tight orderly fashion to make the most of the space.

"_Are we late?"_ Levi asked William as he surveyed the scene.

"_No, grandson. We're right on time. Don't worry."_

"_I'm not worried, I just don't want to miss anything."_

They all got out and began wandering around the orchard grounds looking for Jack. Music boomed from the stage speakers from the field to the left. Not a band, but from the local country radio station covering the event.

"This is some place!" William said excitedly. "Look at that barn!"

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Elizabeth said. "It's been in their family for generations now."

"Lizzie!" Charlotte waved from a distance. She excused herself from her conversation and rushed over. "Hi, Levi!"

Levi hugged her tightly then introduced her to his grandparents.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both," Charlotte gushed. "We just love your daughter and grandson here."

"Thank you," Grace said with a warm smile. "We've had the pleasure of meeting Jack. He's a wonderful young man."

"Aw, thank you. That makes my heart smile to hear you say that." She turned to Levi, signing and speaking as usual, "You need to find Jack. He has something for you."

"_For me?"_

"Yes! I think he's by the donut and cider tent."

"Then that's where we'll head." Elizabeth hugged Charlotte again. "I'm sure we'll see you around today?"

"You sure will. If you see an old woman running around like a chicken with its head missing, that's me!" They all laughed. "Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher, if you don't get too bored here, please stay for dinner tonight?"

"Oh, I don't see how we can get bored with this!" William said. "In fact, after we've seen the place, if you need an extra hand just let me know."

"I just might have to take you up on that."

As they walked in the direction Charlotte had pointed out, Elizabeth felt herself getting more anxious to see Jack. It hadn't even been 24 hours and yet, her heart ached to see him. Her eyes sought him out as they went, just needing a glimpse of his handsome face.

She felt Levi pull on her hand and he started pointing. _"Jack!"_ he signed.

Following her son's gaze, she saw him. The breath she took barely seemed to fill her lungs as she took in the sight of him. How could he look that good in a navy blue hooded sweatshirt and a pair of tan Carharts?

Her stomach fluttered as their eyes met.

Levi sprinted toward Jack and then jumped up into the man's arms.

"Hey, bud!" He carried Levi the few steps it took to reach Elizabeth, then leaned in for a kiss. "Man, I love kissing you."

"Gross!" Levi said aloud.

"_I've got something for you, Levi. Want to see?"_ He nodded.

Jack said hi to the Thatchers and then led everyone back towards the main barn. They went inside and while Jack ran up to his office Levi took to showing his grandparents around the store and other public areas of the barn.

Seeing a free moment, Elizabeth sneaked up the stairs after Jack. Her mom noticed and gave a quiet chuckle. Yup, her daughter was madly in love.

"Finally," she whispered to herself. This was all she ever wanted for her daughter.

Upstairs, Jack was standing near his desk.

"Hey!" Jack said when he saw Elizabeth enter. He reached and pulled her into his arms as he leaned back against his desk. "You think Levi will keep your parents downstairs for a few minutes so I can kiss you properly?"

"I don't think he knows to come up here, so yes."

"Good." He grinned. "Come here, beautiful."

She slipped her arms over his shoulders and stepped even closer, standing between his knees. "I couldn't wait to see you," she whispered, her lips barely touching his. "It was driving him crazy."

"That's good to hear," he mumbled as she teased him again, wanting to taste her so much it almost caused him physical pain. "Liz…"

She smiled, leaning back slightly, her lips out of reach. "Yes, Jack?"

"You're killing me here."

"I love you," she told him, her fingertips running through the sides of his hair.

"I love you too." Finally, she stepped as close as she could and their lips met, making them both sigh with satisfaction.

There was nothing like kissing this woman, he thought as they continued, silently wishing he could do this for the rest of his life.

Their loving embrace continued until they heard the sound of little boy feet hurrying up the stairs. They stepped back, composing themselves just before Levi entered the room.

Levi looked back and forth between the two of them. _"Were you kissing again?"_

"_Maybe?_" Jack signed.

Levi shook his head. _"Maybe you two should be married."_

Elizabeth let out a snort and Jack just shook his head. "Here," he said with a laugh as he tossed a navy hoodie that was the little boy's size at him.

Levi held it up in front of him to get a better look. He smiled. The hoodie was a small version of the one Jack wore, completely with the Thornton Orchard logo over the heart.

"_Awesome!" _Levi signed.

"I have one for you too," he said to Elizabeth. "For your parents I have the more sophisticated fleece vests," Jack said with a chuckle.

Elizabeth took the hoodie off the desk and pulled it up over her head. "I love it, thank you."

"Looks perfect on you." His eyes told her everything. This was it.

Levi stomped to get their attention. _"We go now?"_

"Yup," Jack smiled. "Let's go have some fun."

The first half of the day was spent walking the rows of apple trees as well as the rest of the orchard grounds. Jack took care to give Elizabeth's parents a proper tour. Showing them everything from the barns, donut making and cider press, to the sugar house and maple trees. William was impressed.

"This is quite the operation, Jack," William encouraged. "Has it always been this enterprising?"

"Not entirely. We've added a couple hundred acres and the maple sugaring all within in the last decade."

"Any more expansion plans in the works?"

"Nothing at the moment, but we have room to grow should inspiration strike."

Jack wrapped his arm around Elizabeth. "Do you have any thoughts?"

"I don't know, this isn't my business."

"I respect your opinion and you've had great vision for my house. Really, if ever something comes to mind, tell me."

"Alright," she smiled. "I will."

Grace hung back a bit as they headed back to the main event area. Elizabeth noticed and slowed down to walk with her. She looped her arm through hers.

"Whatcha thinking?" Elzabeth said with a slight hip nudge.

"This place is beautiful. Do you and Jack ever just walk the rows of trees?"

"Actually, we have. It's so gorgeous when the sun is setting. You know, the lake is just a little way to the north here. Their property goes all the way to it."

"Is that where Jack's house is?"

"It is. He talks about it as if it's some little cabin but it's not."

"No?"

"Not at all, though that may have been how it started. It's a three bedroom house with so much craftsmanship. Most of which Jack has done himself."

"Sounds like he's preparing for a family."

"You know, I'm not sure."

"No?"

"Well, he wasn't looking for anything when we met. Things changed."

"Just as you said his home plans changed."

"True, but the house plans changed before us."

"Regardless," Grace continued. "I think you and Levi come to life here. It's good."

"Thanks, Mom."

Once they caught up with the rest of the group, they made their way to the food trucks to grab some lunch. Elizabeth reclined against Jack while they ate and listened to one of the local bands play.

Levi watched closely as a young woman stood on the left side of the stage, moving to the music and singing along with the performance. Tapping Elizabeth's leg, he excitedly pointed it out to her too.

"This was the right move for you," William said. "Levi can be himself here. We tried to get more support down in Sarasota but there wasn't a demand for it, so there weren't as many interpreters."

"I get that," Jack said. "The schools here, hospitals and many stores even, they get it. Or at least they're trying. Some aren't as great but we've learned while having Ryan where the right places are and we stick to it."

Jack looked at Levi. He was fiddling with his hearing aid and trying to not get frustrated. He'd only had it a couple of weeks and wasn't at all used to it. After the biking accident, Levi's pediatrician talked to her about the possibility of Levi using a hearing aid outside of the home. The hope was that he would be able to pick up on certain noises such as car horns and whatnot. If a hearing aid worked for him, there would be a whole new list of tools to help him and even entertain him. Since the root of his deafness was still unknown, time would have to tell.

"_Levi, you okay?" _Jack asked. "_Can you feel the music?"_

"_Some," _he said_. "But this thing is picking up a lot right now. It's giving me a headache." _

"He hates that thing," Elizabeth frowned. "I'm not sure it's even working well for his level of deafness, but sometimes he can kind of hear what's going on around him."

"Does the doctor think that one day he could hear?"

"To some extent, but he will alway be considered deaf." Elizabeth noticed her mother's frown and smiled. "It's okay, Mom. He's a happy and smart little boy. He'll be okay no matter what."

"I know," Grace smiled back.

Jack stood and reached for the boy's hand. "May I?" he asked Elizabeth.

"What are you up to, Thornton?"

"Just a trick Tom showed me once."

"Alright, go for it."

Elizabeth and her parents watched as Jack took Levi all the way up to the large speakers. Jack signed for Levi to take out the hearing aids and lean in. He did, and smiled. He could "hear" the vibrations and began moving to the beat.

Jack took Levi's hand and placed it on the speaker. Levi laughed. It was even clearer for him now.

When the music set was over, Jack had Levi reluctantly put his hearing aids back in as they rejoined the family.

"_Mom, do I have to wear these?" _he asked as he sat in front of her.

"_While we're here. I'll call the doctor on Monday and see what we can do. Maybe he can make an adjustment."_

"_Okay," _he sighed.

…..

Some time after lunch, Jack excused himself from the group. The Thornton Brothers Band was up next on the stage.

Elizabeth and her family sat on the blanket in the grass in front of the stage waiting for the next set to begin.

Charlotte and Ryan came over to join them, carrying orders of poutine, a Canadian inspired treat, from one of the food trucks.

"If you've never had this, you're gonna love it. Trust me."

She handed an order to Elizabeth's parents while keeping the last for herself and Elizabeth. Ryan and Levi sat next to each other and immediately began devouring it.

"Goodness, Charlotte!" Grace laughed. "This is sinfully good!"

"Isn't it? When my boys were young they'd have me make it for them on their birthdays. What am I saying? They still do!"

"I think I may need to hop on the treadmill tonight," Elizabeth smirked, putting another gravy and cheese covered fry in her mouth.

"Hey, Ms. Thatcher!" A young girl called from nearby.

"Ally! So good to see you!" Elizabeth stood and went to greet her student. "Are you having fun?"

"So far, yeah. We just grabbed a bunch of apples for home and had the orchard make some cider out of it too. Have you had their cider? It's awesome!"

"I have a number of times now, it is very tasty." Jack brought fresh cider most of the times they'd do dinner together. The yummy juice had become a staple in their home now.

"Well, look who it is." Nate, Ally's uncle smiled as he approached. "Hi, Elizabeth."

"Hi," Elizabeth smiled politely. "What a great afternoon, huh?"

"Yeah it is. It's good to see you, out of school and all."

Charlotte stood from her spot on the blanket and headed over towards them. She noticed an odd almost flirtatious smile on Nate's face.

"Hey there, Nathan! Are you all ready to play?"

"Yes ma'am. Great event as always."

"Why thank you!"

"You know each other?" Elizabeth asked.

"Nathan here served with Jack."

"Seems like a whole other life ago now." Nate put a hand on Ally's shoulder.

"Uncle Nate left the army when my mom died and he became my guardian."

"That was a wonderful sacrifice. I'm sure you've been a blessing to him."

"Maybe," the girl laughed. "I can be a pain sometimes."

"Maybe, but I love you too much to stew over it," Nathan kissed her head. "Elizabeth, how do you know the Thornton's?"

"Lizzie here is with Jack!" Charlotte beamed. "We love her dearly."

"Oh wow. You're Jack's Liz. I… yeah. I didn't know. Jack's great."

"I think so," Elizabeth smiled. "My son, Levi is sitting over there with my parents and Ryan."

Nate looked back and smiled. "Wow, look at the hair," he laughed. "Guess he gets that and his smile from you."

Instead of correcting him by saying Levin was adopted, she just replied that her son was the light of her little world.

Still acting a bit flustered, Nate excused himself to go join the band. Charlotte suggested Ally watch the show with her and the Thatchers. The social young girl agreed and hurried over to introduce herself for Elizabeth's parents and Levi. Her signing wasn't as polished, but she could follow and carry on a conversation well enough with the boys.

"I think I may have burst that poor man's bubble," Charlotte said with a laugh. "Nate seemed to fancy you a bit."

"That's what I've wondered," Elizabeth sighed. They were still out of earshot from the others. "He's come to school a few times to talk about Ally. Seems sweet but always flustered. I wanted to set the record straight but if I was wrong, I didn't want to embarrass either of us."

"Good call. He's a sweet man. I've offered to fix him up with some of the young ladies from church but he wasn't terribly interested. Ally is a full time job."

"Being a single parent is hard. Ally's wonderful though, so he's doing something right."

Rosie wandered around the crowd looking for a familiar face. Before she saw them, Levi saw her. He ran over to her and gave her a big hug.

"_Hi, Aunt Rosie!"_

"_Why hello, my handsome little man!"_

They joined the rest of the group just as Christa took the stage to announce the Thornton Brothers Band.

The crowd erupted with loud cheers and applause.

"This is hilarious," Rosie said to Elizabeth. "I kind of feel like a groupie, dating the drummer and all."

"I know what you mean," she laughed.

"How's everyone doing today?" Tom smiled brightly as he addressed the crowd. "On behalf of my family, thank you for coming out today! What a great community, huh?" Everyone cheered. "Let's go!"

With that the boys began playing a classic country song, Wagon Wheel. It was a crowd pleaser. Many people sang along with Tom and a few even stood up to dance.

Jack did a guitar solo just before the bridge of the song. Elizabeth couldn't help it, she threw her head back and laughed as the females in the crowd screamed and rushed the stage.

When they finished the first song, Jack took the lead mike. "Ya'll ready to dance?" The ladies cheered, waving their hands in the air to get his attention. It didn't work. He only had eyes for one woman, and she was smiling away with her big blue eyes. He was so in love.

Jack, Tom and Lee, clapped their hands up in the air at the start of the next song, "She's With Me," by High Valley. Tom and Jack sang the words together as they played. The field was rocking.

The pace of music slowed down for the next number. Tom stood back from the mike as Jack got ready to sing lead alone this time.

"Hey, gentleman," Jack began. "You know what it's like when you've got that special someone? How sometimes, just being around them gives a song new meaning?" The crowd cheered. "Yeah, me too." He winked at Elizabeth.

From her spot in the crowd, she blew him a kiss as he started to sing, his heart out on his sleeve.

"If ever I get lost in your eyes tonight

Please just let me stay right there a little bit longer

Underneath the stars, we are on fire

And I don't wanna go if you don't wanna go

We can just stay here in this minute

Lose all track of time

Let the world spin on without us for a while

I'm telling you, we're just one kiss away from heaven

So baby, hold on tight

'Cause I want to get wrapped up in your love

So baby, let's just stay here tonight

Tonight

I just wanna linger like this on your lips

And taste the salt air on your skin

Hold you in my hands

Anything and everything, you know that I'm all in

We can just stay here in this minute

Lose all track of time

Let the world spin on without us for a while

I'm telling you, we're just one kiss away from heaven

So baby, hold on tight

'Cause I want to get wrapped up in your love

So baby, let's just stay here tonight, tonight

Baby, let's just stay here tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight, yeah"

William looked over at his wife with a little smirk. "How long do you think before he proposes?"

"Let's not rush them," she laughed. "But soon I hope. I like him!"

'Cause I don't wanna go if you don't wanna go

We can just stay here in this minute

Lose all track of time

Let the world spin on without us for a while

I'm telling you, we're just one kiss away from heaven

So baby, hold on tight

'Cause I want to get wrapped up in your love

So baby, let's just stay here tonight, tonight, tonight

Baby, let's just stay here tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight."

The band played a few more covers. More upbeat too, which caused the boys to run up closer to the large speakers to feel the vibrations. They were in heaven. The rest of the songs were all of the "love" variety. Jack led them with help from Lee. Tom just kicked back and played guitar. Every word from Jack's lips were sung as if they were sung only for Elizabeth. It made every woman there swoon and every guy wished he played guitar.

By evening, the orchard's activity slowed down to nothing. Leaving the Thornton family to their guests for dinner and bonfire. Rosie and Lee stayed as well as the rest of the band. Elizabeth's parents and Charlotte hit it off like old friends, and enjoyed spending hours talking as they ate and roasted s'mores.

Elizabeth smiled at everyone around the fire, as she sat on Jack's lap. This life she had here now was better than anything she had dreamed. The future ahead seemed bright, and full of love and blessings.

"Hey," Jack said, giving her a nudge. "What are you thinking about?"

"How happy I am."

"Great," he smiled. "I like that you're happy here."

"Did you have fun today?"

"I did. Having you and Levi here with me was probably the best part, but I did enjoy playing in the band again."

"That's good. I loved your songs," Elizabeth told him, leaning closer.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. There's something about knowing the man I love is feeling the same about me… and wanting the world to know."

She leaned into him and kissed him, holding back a bit because of all who were around them.

"I love you so much, Liz. Thanks for being here today."

Levi dragged his tired little body over to them, rubbing his eyes. Elizabeth moved to sit next to Jack. Leaving room for Levi on Jack's lap.

Holding the boy close, Jack kissed his head. Then he wrapped his free arm around Elizabeth.

"This is a moment I'm gonna remember for a long time," Jack smiled. "A very long time."

"Me too," she whispered. "Jack, I love this. Us together."

"Yeah, it's almost perfect."

Across the fire, Tom watched Jack and Elizabeth. They were like a family. He was thrilled for his brother, but seeing this made Tom want to have that kind of love again. For Ryan to have and feel a mother's love. Something that he'd never gotten a chance to have.

Looking into the dancing flames, Tom let his mind wander to all the many fire nights he had shared with his wife. She'd taught him how to love, and now, he felt her telling him to try for it again.

"You alright?" Charlotte asked softly. Seeing tears in the corner of her youngest's eyes.

"I think… I think it's time I move forward. Not moving on. That implies forgetting. It's just time, I guess."

"I'm proud of you. Truly."

"Thanks."


End file.
